Debts Paid in Blood and Wrath
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: Being the third-born son, you get the scraps, Not me. I am my father's son, my future outshines that of Jaime's honor or Tyrion's whores and wine. The Rock is mine. The Westerlands are mine. And soon enough, it all shall be mine. I am Loren of the House Lannister. I will fulfill my ambitions and climb even higher after that... Because a Lannister Pays his debts, and I will roar.
1. Chapter 1

This is probably my favorite. A Lannister story is always a good concept and only four I can count have been posted. I'm going to clear one hole and say that Joanna is the mother, she doesn't die giving birth to Tyrion and instead is left ill until Loren is born, then she dies sometime after. She was ill like Elia after Rhaenys and Aegon were born. 

* * *

Chapter 1: The Lion Grows

* * *

289, Casterly Rock

Watching the golden lion sails burn etched itself on the green eyes of a ten-year-old boy. His long golden locks waved in the wind as he heard the sounds of cries coming from Lannisport.

Loren despised ships, it held too much risk when sailing and just like now. It's too easy for one to be taken by surprise by reavers and pirates. The Greyjoy Rebellion is terrible but not threatening, without their ships they are simply undisciplined men who can't fight in formation worth a horses dung. He shook his head and turned away from the window, he has places to be.

Everyone was in a panic, scurrying about the castle and worrying if they will live. Fools!, the city of Lannisport is a city and like any city, it isn't impregnable. Casterly Rock, for instance, is an entirely different matter because it is impossible to enter once its gates are shut and even if by miracle an enemy gets through, the western lions will bare their teeth once pushed.

The ten-year-old walked about with a plain expression on his face and past many of his cousins and kin as they looked around, worried as if they would die at any moment. He was never one to shy away from danger, his sister had once stated it as his best quality when she actually cared about him, his cousin Damon said its the sign of someone being a dangerous person, and he was right.

His aspirations for the future are grand as it were, his older brother squandered his inheritance to stay a member of King Roberts Kingsguard. And now his other older brother is the heir apparent to the Rock, he shows mighty intelligence and an eye for the court but is mocked because of his, short stature. As for himself, he desires the seat of his House like a dragon to gold.

It is a pipe dream at best, his brother will inherit the West and he will either be named Castellan or is given a seat and lands to rule over, all of it is quite boring and he has no wish for it.

He spent the remainder of the day reading in his fathers solar as he dealt with the Ironborn invaders, hours past when word came that the Greyjoy found defeat at Fair Isle, and at Seagard. It's only a matter of time before the coalition of all the Great Houses bare their swords on the Iron Islands, and several days past when it did happen and he was in his room when Tyrion came in.

"Hello my brother, care to hear some news?"

Yes, yes he would.

Six years past... (295 AC)

Highgarden

Now sixteen the young lion of Lannister evaded a sword aimed at taking his head, though blunted it can do some damage to the head. He moved right and parried for three paces before punching the enemy squire in the jaw after forcibly removing the helm and kicked his left leg, sending the man plummeting to the ground. He put his blunted weapon to the squire's neck.

"Yield." He commanded once and didn't give the bastard a chance to respond after he spits at him and whacked the poor boy in the skull, effectively rending him unconscious.

The Tourney of Highgarden came to an end with this. The prize for the joust was 800 gold dragons, for the archery contest it was 300 gold dragons, and for the squire's melee a knighthood by the King who stood alongside his wife and below him was the members of House Tyrell and House Baratheon and House Lannister. He wasn't interested in this but thought he should be a knight.

The King unsheathed his sword and recited the words, "In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid, I charge you to protect all women." He then put it aside and signaled with his hand, "Now rise, Ser Loren Lannister."

Just a year after his brother during his time, Jaime was knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne at fifteen and now he was knighted by the King at sixteen. His sister looked at him nervously and turned away, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, his two brothers said he could accomplish what he must and she insisted that he is too young to obtain such a title, the look brought a smile to him.

The tourney was to celebrate Princess Myrcella's name day. She a sweet child and is a surprise that such an innocent thing came from his sister or the Demon of the Trident, he smiled as the crowd gave him praise, his first real accomplishment and it won't be the last, he will rise higher than any man of House Lannister. His former mentor, Ser Damion smiled at him with a nod.

That night at the feast where the celebrations truly began with drinking, singing, and dancing was where he was approached by a young woman, three years younger than himself with long and curly brown hair, her large brown pools eyed him as she curtsied and he caught the small smile on her face and he was immediately suspicious, _What was she planning?_ he wondered.

"Hello, my Lord. I am Margaery, Mace Tyrell's daughter."

"I am Loren Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister." He introduced politely and the rose giggled charmingly and shook her head.

"Do you think I introduce myself to any nobles son?, I think we'll be good friends, Lord Loren."

Yes, that would be nice.

Three more years later... (298 AC)

Lannister Camp

"Tywin Lannister. You are commanded to come and answer for the crimes of your banner-men, Gregor Clegane. If you do not arrive within a fortnight, you will be named an enemy of the crown. **Chuckles** Poor Ned Stark, honorable man and terrible judgment." Loren sighed at Jaime's mockery of the seriousness of this matter, there is a war being waged right now and he has the nerve to make light of the situation at hand.

"Is that all you can do, is make jokes?, You should have killed him and shown some pride, they captured Tyrion!" He shouted sternly and his brother just shrugged it off like he was just a child. Their father spoke up as he continued to skin the fresh deer the Old Lion had hunted this morning and for once the man agreed to his words, against his eldest son for starters.

"Loren is correct, he would have done the right thing and took him. Not left the man maimed by the leg, now Tyrion has brought us in this mess." Jaime put his head down a little after this and then his father turned to him, "Your brother will take half of our forces, 30,000 men and march on Riverrun, you and me will take the other half and march on the lessor holds belonging to the Riverlands, we will have Catelyn's homeland bow to the might of the lion." His father is right, Starks son is taking some time getting south and the Riverlords will fall one by one.

The traitors will hear the lion roar.

Later on in the day his brother and his half rode out of the encampment, and then straight down the Golden Tooth. As for himself, he spent the time training his half of the army, he commands 8,000 mounted men and with his companion and lieutenant, Wilhelm. His father and uncle Kevan command the other halves of the army and all while his brother was given thirty thousand men.

This is one big mess. First, his idiot brother is kidnapped by Catelyn Stark for one reason or the other, then Jaime attacks Eddard in the open and makes the situation much worse. Now his sister has the former Hand of the King imprisoned and his daughters put in a hostage state, it didn't exactly help when his father let the Mountain loose on Hoster Tully's kingdom.

Killing Stark would have solved the matter entirely, and then threatening the life of his daughters will have kept the mutt on his leash and made the trout cow-tow and release Tyrion. He is mostly annoyed and not worried, this is a war and his first war, he'll make it his mission to see every battle he participates in will be a victory for House Lannister and he will prove to his father that he deserves the praise and the right to rule Casterly Rock. He never gave up the ambition to have the Westerlands, he envies Jaime because his father still wants him to be his heir.

And worse, when his father dies and the Jaime still remains in the Kingsguard. His other brother will be put in place, it annoys him to no end.

"What is to be done, young lord?" Wilhelm asked him and he smirked and unsheathed his sword and rose it to the sky.

"What do you think? Win this war and achieve my ambitions!"

* * *

And that is all I am willing to write, I know they are short but my time is stretching more and thinner. Work and such get in the way of my favorite hobby. Although I am glad that the stories I put out are getting feedback, favs and follows. It really warms the heart and I appreciate it very much, I hope they get even more support as they continue on.

Now I want to address something important, I saw that A Song of Gold and Red has been losing a lot of steam, one or two reviews pops out and I am worried something is wrong. Been thinking of rewriting to the point where it all began going off track and would like some advice on it, you can put it in review or pm me.

Oh shit guess I have to get some things out of the way, I changed Arthur to Loren, a good Lannister name and his age is nine and ten if anyone is confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. update here!, have big plans for Loren Lannister. Now in this chapter will cover some events.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Lion Pounces, the Wolf Eludes

* * *

Lannister Encampment

"Tyrion."

Loren said as he noticed his big brother entering with some wild looking men and a sellsword.

The war has been victory after victory so far. Jaime defeated and captured Edmure Tully on the field and broke the Rivermen at the Golden Tooth and Riverrun, he then laid siege on Hoster's home, things seem to be going well for House Lannister. The Wolf Pup and his men are still near the neck and scouts report only being around twenty thousand but it could always change.

"Uncle, father, little brother." Tyrion started with that same cocky smile on his lips. He frowned and his father frowned.

"The rumors of your demise are unfounded." His father's clear displeasure at Tyrion living and not dying on some road, he is glad his brother is alive, but then again he also is not. Tyrion scoffed lightly, he knows about how their father feels towards him.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

His brother was kind to him and was really the only other Lannister he can speak with, all whilst Jaime and Cersei were in King's Landing. He didn't want is demise until he was allowed to leave home and would often never come back unless called by their father for something to do with Lannisports drainage, an embarrassing duty not meant for a lion of Casterly Rock, it's a rats job.

"And who are your, companions?" His father asked Tyrion, and his brother cleared his throat and turned to his men.

"This Shagga, son of Dolf and chieftain of the Stone Crows, Timmett the Son of Timmett and leader of the Burned Men, and this, fair maid is Chella the daughter of Cheyk, leader of the Black Ears." His brother then turned to the sellsword, "This is Bronn, the son of... " Tyrion trailed on and Bronn shrugged.

"You all wouldn't know'em."

After this was a demand for arms and armor for his wild men which is preposterous, yet his father agreed to it. Afterward when the elder brother and father threw a few more insults at each other and then they all got down to business.

"I am happy you went to war for me." He scoffed at Tyrion's next sentence and it drove him to speak.

"We didn't do it for you, we marched to war to preserve our families pride." He snapped and his brother's face didn't shift to a response, knowing his father, he would have gone to war for any Lannister being taken captive, even Joy would involve plenty of bloodshed being spilled.

"Loren is right. Your capture gave me no choice. Jaime or Loren wouldn't have surrendered so meekly." Tywin snapped out and it was the truth, he wouldn't have allowed himself to be arrested by some bitch who is grieving over a crippled pup. He would have the woman bow to him and pay the debt of ever presuming to take him captive, can't say the same for Jaime though.

"You know the three of us, He and Loren are braver, I'm better loo- "

Things took a dive there as his brother went on about Jaime and his accomplishments, after Edmure was captured, his father sent him to capture surrounding holdfasts and towns which never had more than a few hundred and either fought to the bitter end or surrendered without a fight, yet his laurels pale in comparison to squashing the Tully forces at the Tooth and near Riverrun.

The day ended when his father allowed Tyrion to have the van in the next battle which might possibly be against Robb Stark if they pass by the Neck. His brother brought three hundred to the table, all gangly and gaunt like himself. He rested for some time until morning when a war meeting was called to plan upcoming battles against the enemies of the crown and the realm itself.

Scouts reported that Robb moves south of the Twins with Lord Frey's levies in tow. His father praised Stark for his courage, though his greenness on the field will be what makes this war a little more interesting, will this new rebel leader win the first battle or lose it. He sipped his wine cup and heard the whistling of his brother who entered the room and took a seat to eat and drink.

"I hope these men of yours are useful, or else we have wasted good steal on them." His uncle Kevan then followed up his fathers comment on how the big one wanted two double-sided steel battle-axes, his quarters in a tent a yard down from Tyrion and heard these 'gentlemen' arguing amongst each other. Tyrion spoke of these arguments and father reprimanded his big brother's incompetence as a commander and the Imp stated that there are better strategies of getting him killed than damaging the war effort, he agrees to this but is too amused to say anything.

The day went on the same as the war meeting had ended and he met with his lieutenants to tell them about everything, First lieutenant and second in command of his half of the force was Wilhelm, a monstrously sized man, though not as brutal as Gregor he is an intimidating man and can swing a battle-axe with a single hand much like old Robert with his Warhammer, he defeated 100 men led by House Piper and seized the Stoney Sept. Next was his cousin by Stafford Lannister, Damon is a good man, a good knight and loyal, he won him the seat of Acorn Hall and took a fort on High Heart from House Smallwood who still held 300 men. The last was Yarwyn of Lannisport, a rich warrior, and merchant that he uses mainly for his coin, not much else.

"Robb Stark is on the move, tomorrow we will meet his host in battle, good luck my friends, dismissed." He said to his men who nodded and took their leave but he wasn't alone too long when his brother came waltzing in, "Tyrion?" He greeted and also asked why he came.

"Ah, you do love me. Usually, everyone ignores little ole me! I came to drink with you, who knows what tomorrow will bring." His brother said and lifted a cup of wine he poured from his flagon.

He smiled and poured himself a cup and lifted it up, "Very well, to tomorrow, Tyrion."

The drummers beat assembly beat in the morning and he was already prepared, his brother and his new friends got so drunk that they must still be asleep and that made him chuckle, his big brother is such a drunkard fool. His father set plans and positions the night before, Gregor and Tyrion are given the vanguard, several hundred men that will bleed a swath into Robbs center and give his 8000 men the opportunity to charge in. His uncle Kevan and Lord Marbrand held the left and right flank with 6000 men each, the last was his father with 5,000 men, half mounted and afoot reserves if things become more strenuous. This is his first big battle against House Stark and he intends to see just how much this Robb Stark does in a first battle.

The battle would take place on the Green Fork where the scouts reported that Robb has brought 20,000 men and it would be quite the fight, he was never interested in battle as a child, but this war will help him prove to his father that he is much worthier an heir than Jaime could ever be. He took a breath and placed his lion helm on his head and pushed his horse forward.

The battle was a disaster for the Starks, given that the force they met wasn't what the scouts reported, only 2000 men led by House Bolton, Hornwood, and Karstark, during the fighting not many notable men were seen besides Roose and Lord Karstark's son Harrion, casualties were only Halys Hornwood and the majority of the Bolton forces, captives consisting of Harrion Karstark, Wylis Manderly, and Medger Cerwyn. He killed 80 men and sustained a wound on the left arm but it is minimal at best, other casualties were mountain men and Yarwyn, sadly to say.

He lost 600 men and replaced them with the word of his father. It was still a victory though Robb and his host marched west to Riverrun, hopefully, Jaime will actually defeat the rebel Lord. It was midnight when he found himself on a hill, wine cup in hand and alone beside his 'sword' at his side, Wilhelm remained quiet as he drank to victory for his brother, and may be suffering a grievous wound too, that would be boon to his goals in getting his father to consider him the better heir. Green eyes laid themselves on the moon above, several victories and hopefully-

"Don't step any closer!" Wilhelm barked and he turned to see what his man was referring to, it was a soldier from the armor who looked intimidated by Wilhelm and he should be. He smiled and waved his hand for his guard to let him pass and the soldier hesitantly did so.

"What brings you? did my father call a meeting?" He questioned and the soldier nodded.

"Yes milord, it has to do with Ser Jaime and..." He smiled lightly, maybe his dear brother perished in his last and final victory. His smile fell at the soldier's somberness and quiet manner, it caused him to be suspicious.

"What happened?!"

He walked through the camp, angered at what the soldier had said to him. Not only did his idiot brother fail and his forces were completely smashed at the Whispering Wood and near Riverrun, but his equally idiotic nephew went and offed the Lord Stark's head in King's Landing. His isn't all upset about Eddard's death as it was going to happen either way, but he was a valuable prisoner for the war against House Stark. More so the remaining brothers of King Robert went and made themselves Kings to contest for the Iron Throne, neither are worthy for it, not even his idiot nephew for that matter.

He heard his father shout as he made it to the entrance and dismisses his lords, all that remained was uncle Kevan, Father, and brother. He heard one lord mutter about suing for peace with the North and he couldn't stop himself from scoffing, his brother and favorite son is held, prisoner, there is no point in such talk now and especially with Eddard's execution, this will be a fight to the bitter end until either the Wolves of Winterfell or Lions of Casterly are dead and gone.

"I assume you know." His father said to him and he gave a silent nod, "We will get Jaime back, but for now we must think of this war. Stannis in Dragonstone, Robb in Riverrun and Renly at Highgarden." The more innocent part of him resurfaced and had his heart fluttering at the mention of the castle in the Reach and the woman who lives in that castle, Margaery of the House Tyrell. "Robb has Jaime but he can be dealt with, its Renly who is the problem. He has the armies of the Reach and Stormlands, together giving him the largest army in Westeros. I cannot turn back and defend the capital from him, but you two can." His last sentence caught him and Tyrion by surprise, what does he mean? He thought as he scrunched his eyebrows.

"And what will we do?" Tyrion asked his fathers answer was quick.

"Rule. Loren will serve as Hand until I finish Robb Stark, and you will aid him in this endeavor." He smiled a little at that, that his father would trust the position as Hand to him must mean he is doing something right.

"Clearly Loren is able for this task, but why me? shouldn't a Lannister defend our lands." Tyrion asked and Loren groaned on the inside, he saw what his brother is getting at and he is a fool if his father will agree to that. His father's expression turned almost cold to the eye and ignored the request.

"You both are my sons. Two Lannisters can defeat the threats to our family, you were also right about Eddard Stark. Alive he could have ended this war earlier than expected, Loren will need aid in defending our families dynasty. You will both set out tomorrow with your cavalry, though I will be taking 3000 men from you and placing them in the command of Lord Brax. Now go." His fathers words had some effect and truth to it, two Lannisters can do anything though one is sufficient enough. He cleared his throat and sat up from his chair.

"And what will you do? You can't stay here. Not with the majority of our forces routed." He inquired and his father and uncle nodded.

"No one will stay here, I am giving Gregor commands to burn the Riverlands from the Gods Eye to the Red Fork. We will retreat back to Harrenhal and garrison until proper plans are set."

Farewells were then made and by dawns coming he had his men ready for march. His brother Tyrion is still upset on being denied the chance to act as Lord of the West in their father's place but after some drinks and a few key talks, his elder brother was on board with everything. He also allowed him to bring that camp whore with if only to stop him from depressing the men and annoying him as well. He bid his father good luck before leaving the camp and prays to a quick end to the Stark host whilst he gets his fathers back against Renly Baratheon.

"What is your plan at this moment?" He heard Tyrion ask him and he smiled on the inside a bit, that is a queer question to ask coming from the one who undeniably has more wit than himself.

"One step at a time I suppose, we will need to shore up defenses in the weakest spots, get the city ready for siege and more so, win," Tyrion smirked and took a drink from a water sack which is surprising.

"Very well. To our victory, or defeat depending on the coming battle."

* * *

That ends the second chapter, hope everyone enjoyed it. I know some wanted to see a battle but this battle mainly followed canon besides Loren's contribution to it. Now to answer questions.

Silver Crow, I do too! and thanks, hope you enjoy the Baratheon story.

jasonxo, took up the advice and decided to start other things and come back to it.

Gerwulf-T, thank ya. Some take too long and want the character's childhood to expand through chapters, I decided to go through that in the first an focused on the important events. Yea I needed him to be ambitious as a Lannister should be written as, not just cruel but dreams big. His animosity toward his brothers are from more than simply them being unworthy for lordship, there are emotional scars I will flesh out. And I will be following canon with tidbit changes that will escalate once we pass the fourth and fifth and sixth seasons.

MikaelsonCupcake. They are a rare breed to find, and he will change quite a bit in later seasons. Stag of Gold and Red is on hiatus for a while until I can come back and get it going, but until then I will be popping stories out and expanding them.

DannyBlack70, thank you so much, your stories are excellent. and I saw that and changed it, can't have mistakes like that up and about.

To others I am glad you all liked the start and follow along too, farewell everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright! This chapter we delve into the interactions between Loren and Cersei, then Loren and Joffrey. Sadly this chapter isnt so long as the other and I am sorry for that, I am trying to make them longer but when I feel the chapter is at an end, I just end it then and there._**

 ** _Anyways I hope you all enjoy chapter three and chapter four is next, let's get to it!_**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: In the Lions Den

* * *

[King's Landing]

The Gate of the Gods opened and the 6000 mounted Lannister men, along with another 300 Mountain Clansmen. Loren watched the people look on in fear and anger, the last time so many red cloaks were inside of King's Landing, thousands of Targaryen men died along with several hundred innocent people that got caught in the fighting, he assumed they must still resent that day.

"Don't you smell the whore houses?, Take it all in my brother." His brother said in his usual touches of humor, he sighed and took a whiff of the cities smell and pinched his nose.

"I smell shit, and here I thought we were at the better part of the city." He retorted in sarcasm as they kept going. Sometime later they made it to the Red Keep and he raised his hand to stop. "Wilhelm, go and fetch the Lord Commander of the Watch, bring him to me. Tyrion, gather the Small Council, they are probably with Joffrey." He started doing what his father had assigned him.

He took the time and had the servants take his things to his chambers in the Tower of the Hand. It would a moment before Tyrion returned and said that the Small Council was already in session which aggravated him and assumed his sister must have been holding the sessions instead of the King or Hand, he and Tyrion walked to the council chambers and surprised most.

"Loren?, Tyrion?" His sister surprise died when she said Tyrion's name, "What are you doing here?" She asked once the shock wore off. Tyrion smirked and responded.

"No how are you?, We missed you too sweet sister." Cersei glared daggers at Tyrion and then at him and he rose an eyebrow in confusion, what'd he do?

"Father sent us to the capital with men to defend it." He said slowly and approached the seat that she was sitting in, "He named me Hand in his stead whilst dealing with Robb Stark in the field. As regent, you are most welcome into the meetings, along with the King, but do not presume to be the Hand." He added with the last part coming out sternly, "I brought 6000 men to defend but that won't be enough to repel our enemies, Pycelle." He called and the old man jumped to attention from sleep, his false personality is pathetic.

"Y- Yes, my Lord."

"Call the banners of the Crownlands, any who haven't become enemies. Have them gather and come here, Varys." He called next and the Master of Whispers stood straight and gave his attention. "Keep doing what you have been and bring me troop movements from Stannis and Renly, I am here to save us an would appreciate the cooperation, any insubordination will result in consequences. Dismissed." Once everyone besides him, Tyrion, and Cersei were gone the elder sibling stood to her feet and looked at him.

"You do not command here, I am regent!" She attempted to argue with him but he simply shook his head. Tyrion merely smirked and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Yes. You are regent, but the Hand outweighs your power. Maybe if you had been a brother and Jaime a woman then you might have had my place, aside from this I rule in fathers place and will guide my nephew in the aspects of a decent King since that's all that can be done." Cersei looked flabbergasted and didn't quite know what exactly to say back and before that would happen, he took his leave. Moments would come later when Tyrion tells him that Sansa is the only Stark they have and Arya is missing, it irked him but cooler heads win the day, he set the Spider into finding her while continuing with his other duties.

Janos Slynt was current commander of the city watch, he asked around about the man and most said he was a corrupt as the men and women they arrest. So he had the man stripped and sent the new Lord of Harrenhal to the Wall from a short and decisive trial that lasted an hour from only the many witnesses to his corruption, in his place he put his third in command, his cousin Damon and thought who better than a lion who knew his place and was more competent than most men within this entire city.

He had Wilhelm camp the men on Old Gate and started having the trees surrounding it cut down for siege weapons, trebuchets and ballista's other than two hundred of his most loyal to replace the men inside of the Red Keep to keep Cersei in line. It was noon when he was walking the halls and towards the throne room where he requested his nephew to meet him, its time to shape this boy to become the King the family requires him to be.

There he stood on the Iron Throne as he approached with a head held high and only took one last step before bowing his head once. "Your Grace." He began, "Thank you for meeting me." The boy enjoyed the attention by the gleam in his eye, he likes the power of king it seems.

"Of course, uncle. Why ask to see me today when it's my name-day?" the thirteen-year-old asked him and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Nothing too important just a walk through history, do you remember who made the Iron Throne?" He asked and the child didn't wait to answer.

"Aegon the Conqueror, forged from a thousand swords." He smiled and nodded, at least he knew that.

"In the year 129, King Viserys died and left the opening of a civil war. Aegon and Rhaenyra fought with the literal fire and blood, with dragons. The civil war lasted three years and in that three years, the Dragon Dynasty was left maimed, most if not all dragons were dead with the years going by the family slowly began to lose itself and crushed by your father. Do you know why?" He asked his nephew who looked like he was having trouble thinking on it, and the boy shook his head. "It's because of incompetence, incompetence when King Viserys thought to name a woman to the Iron Throne despite having not one but two sons, incompetence for Aegon who despite winning had lost the war with his sister's son coming to succession, that is what we are facing." His nephew took offense and fidgeted.

"I am not incompetent! I am King!" He seethed and the acting Hand smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you are King. A King who started a war instead of trading Eddard and his daughters for peace, and now Stannis and Renly think themselves Kings along with Robb. This is where the difference in power can shift, under my counsel you can remedy all that you and Cersei have caused, to be a better ruler than your father. Good day, my nephew." He left the throne room and proceeded to get his household in order.

Night came quickly as the first day ended and he must admit, he is doing a fine job as Hand. The chambers were quaint and such but doable, enough to get settled in. He walked towards the balcony and watched the city below him, he is technically the new ruler and his nephew and sister will fall in line, more so if he succeeds then his father will have to reconsider his stance in the line of succession, if he beats back Renly then he will have what he has craved for so long, he will have Casterly Rock.

The next morning he called everyone to the council room, even his nephew who was the last to enter with Cersei, Tyrion on his right, Joffrey on his left, Cersei at the other end, Varys and Baelish on Tyrion's right, Damon and Pycelle on Joffrey's left. The entirety of the Small Council is here and now is the time to get to business in getting House Lannister ever higher.

"Shall we begin."

* * *

 ** _AN: A Cliffhanger with not much to say. Onto the next update, oh, the reviews. Sorry about that folks._**

 ** _TheMikaelsonCupcake, Well he is certainly starting to get used to the power as he is excited to impress everyone and especially his father, though good luck wouldn't be good if you had it all the time, he'll have trouble like Tyrion when he was Hand of the King._**

 ** _BoltonBlood, It went as well as most expect, though without much hate. I took the prophecy of the Valonqar out from her childhood, the general dislike is simply because she had all the power but now it belongs to Loren, she feels irritated by that and conflict will ensue. The Battle of the Blackwater will be significantly different by the few actions right now, as for the scar... Maybe._**

 ** _I guess, this ends the chapter in it's entirety and I hope you all have enjoyed._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. this one will be in Sansa' point of view with some juicy slapping to the best prick, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Lone Wolf

* * *

[Red Keep]

Sansa Stark. The eldest daughter of the traitor, Eddard Stark, and sister to the rebel, Robb Stark. She is a traitors daughter and a rebels sister, a scorned maiden and hostage to the Queen and King. She looked out on the garden of roses and pictured the winter blues that grew around Winterfell, she misses home and prays to the gods day and night for someone to come and save her.

Its been a week since Lord Tywin's sons, Tyrion had arrived with his brother Loren and brought 6,000 men to defend the city. She only ever met Lord Tyrion, Ser Jaime, and the Queen, she never laid eyes on the third born son of Tywin Lannister. He looked like the rest of them, cold and cruel, just the other day he had every thief within the city rounded up and put into the new Gold Cloak regiment.

She sighed and turned away from the roses and away from happier memories, she is in a den of lions, a lone wolf left to cower and bend to the whims of Joffrey's torment. Its been happening often and she assumed it was because of Robb's victories in the field of battle. She doesn't get much news since she is a prisoner but once and awhile she asks the nearby soldiers or servants.

"Lady Stark."

She turned to see a man approach, he looked plain and wore colors of gold and red, must be one of Joffrey's pages. "The King has requested your presence." She knew what that meant and so she steeled herself before going with the servant, the two Lannister Guardsmen following close behind her as she made way to the throne room where torment was no doubt waiting for her.

The court was gathered and Joffrey was waiting with his crossbow in hand. She slowly began to get nervous as she approached, taking slower steps and hoping this was all a big dream. A nightmare and she would wake the next morning inside of her room in Winterfell, but when she opened her blue pools once more, she frowned and saw this isn't a dream, its the Seven Hells.

"Your grace." She said in a monotone voice and knelt to him, Sandor said to do what he says and she would be spared much, she hopes it works.

"I and my Small Council have been sent disturbing news, and you will answer for Robb's latest treason." He began and she snorted on the inside, is it treason to try and save your sister from a tyrant? She watched him knock his crossbow and put a bolt into it, "Tell them, Lancel. Tell everyone about the news." Joffrey asked Lancel, another cold and cruel person of the thrice-damned House.

"Stafford Lannister was building a host to aid in defeating the rebel when the Northmen pounced like demons. Thousands of men were slain and after the carnage, the Northmen feasted on the dead. Even Stafford was killed in the attack, my kin!" She heard the false knight exclaim like the north was evil, they are not and soon she hoped her brother would march and save her, take her away from here.

The next few moments pass by and filled with Joffrey cursing her and telling her that she should pay for Robb's transgressions, so he had Sers Trant and Blount, two cruel Kingsguard hound on her, beating her and ripping her dress apart until she was barely clothed. It was humiliating and all she could do was cry and attempt to cover herself. After so much abuse she blocked it out and before it could escalate further the doors to the throne room was forced open and she turned to see the Hand of the King, Loren of House Lannister approach with an angry expression.

"Court is dismissed, leave!" Demanded and the courtiers scurried away, leaving him, her, Tyrion, Joffrey, the large guard and Joffrey's Kingsguard. "Is this what I have been teaching you, how to torment a little child?, Answer me." He said to Joffrey who sputtered upon being talked to like that, he didn't like it and when he didn't like something, it usually ended with violence and death.

"I am King! I can do what I want!- " it came from nowhere, the sound of a hand meeting somebodies face and everyone looked on in shock, bated breath to see what might happen next.

"Yes, and you know what makes a man King? his subjects. If the people were here they would see a boy being disciplined. You are the King and the realm needs you to be that King!" The first time the man ever shouted from the few times he had spoken, his usual calm mood was replaced with anger. Meryn stepped forward with a hand upon the handle of his sword and the Lion turned to him, "Go ahead, see how fast that sword unsheathes itself be Wilhelm puts you down. Don't test my patience, knight" He added with the last part coming out as an insult.

Loren walked over and offered her his cloak and she took it to cover herself, he then asked Tyrion to escort her away whilst he speaks to the King. Tyrion asked her if she would be alright if the betrothal between her and Joffrey coming to an end, she didn't trust the words of kindness and simply said that Joffrey was her true love and that she hopes for an end to the war soon.

Evening came as she found herself in a hot bath, carefully wincing as she rubbed the new bruises on her person, added the old ones that still remain on her skin. She hates it here, whereas before she couldn't wait to leave Winterfell for the warm south and all of its grandeur and hoped all the tales and songs to be true only for reality to hit her across the face. She now yearns for the cold breeze of the North, the old walls of her home and wished she hadn't gone to Cersei when her father said he would be sending her and Arya home.

The reminiscing of her sister brought a tear to the eyes, she doesn't even know if her little sister is alright or if she is alive. The best hope is that she left the city and found Robb somewhere in the Riverlands, that she had found her wolf and is with mother. The more she thought about it, the more the tears fell into the water of the bath, _I want to go home!_ She screamed in her mind.

A knock came to her door and she asked who it might be, it was Lord Loren. She fidgeted as she was helped into her dress by her new handmaid, Shae. The woman is foreign and is fairly new at being a maid to her, most know what to do and not to do when in the service of a high Lady. As for her dress, she keeps a certain color scheme, grey, and rust, northern colors. A sigh and she went and opened the door to see the form of the man before her, she took his appearance as she was never so close to seeing completely.

He was young, possibly nine and ten or twenty. A stubble of gold is laced on his chin along with mustache though it's not as pronounced as anyone else he has seen. His hair reminds her of the Queen, though a lighter shade of yellow and was straight, going to his shoulders. He looked dead in her eye and bowed his head once to her, she stepped aside and let him in.

"I wanted to apologize for my nephew. He was brought up thinking he was King, and most that are brought up like that tend to do what they want." He started and she simply listened to him, unable to form words. "It was crafty, your brother. Taking my uncle by surprise like that, though Lancel exaggerated the man-eating, a shame how it must end. If Robb had stayed loyal then he might have been a remembered commander." His sympathies were both genuine and not so, must come with being a member of House Lannister, thank goodness she won't be one.

"Thank you, my Lord." He nodded and he left soon afterward without so much as a word.

That man is strange, comes to apologize and all but say her brother will die and then leave once she accepts the apology. She sighed and got herself ready for bed, once that was finished, Shae made for the door to leave her to rest but before she grabbed the nob, she turned to her and gave her a pitied but protected look.

"Don't trust him, he is a gentleman on the surface but a lion underneath. Goodnight, my lady." And that was that now its just her. Alone and the quietness was somewhat comforting.

Before closing her eyes she prayed once more for salvation from this place.

* * *

 ** _And_ _there is chapter 4 for yall. Two chapters in a single day, two in a single! Gods what a glorious day!_**

 ** _Anyways I hope these chapters were good, short I know but the next few will be quite long._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lets all go!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Boon to us All

* * *

[Training Grounds]

"Thrust!, you all must thrust like it means something!"

Damon Lannister shouted to everyone, the extra 500 men that were recruited into the Watch. Some were young boys on the borders of manhood, others were thieves and paying for their costs, and the last few were simply those that had nothing to give the city beside a fighting arm. His cousin charged him with getting these men ready to fight Renly Baratheon, he's the larger threat.

"Water, no wine. Don't have time." He told his squire, Janos's third youngest boy, Jothos was his name and is doable for a squire until his service to the acting Hand is done.

When he heard the news of the Battle of Oxcross, of his fathers death. He swore to kill the one who did it, some Karstark he couldn't care for the name, but he does care to kill him. For that, he swore to never shave his beard until his sword pierces the man who took Stafford Lannister's life. But first must come the deaths of Renly and Stannis.

Hours pass on as he watched the men try to use a weapon right. They would be trained in the spear, the sword, the dagger, and the bow, hopefully by the time that the rebels come that they will be ready to fight them back. He had to knock a few of them around to show them that this is real, combat is a matter of life and death and if you aren't quick enough, you will perish in the end.

He looked up the sky and saw that most of the day was over, _Very well, then._ "Gather!, the day is over, but the training is not. Tomorrow I want each of you to be here before I arrive, if any of you dare be late, punishment will be met out. Dismissed!" He commanded and the recruits didn't waste time in scurrying away from the grounds and leaving him to himself beside Jothos and other guards. "You too, boy. Go on." He said to Jothos who quietly went to the barracks like the others.

The next three days pass on, the same routine over and over until the men began to show some competence in their traits. Loren got daily reports of their progress, just today his cousin said they still need more time, his cousin is a fickle person and as children, he was quiet and spoke only when it was appropriate, just like the man that conceived him, Tywin should be very proud.

His cousin is a good commander despite the young age, a decent Lord when Tywin left to tour his lands, and even now his cousin takes to power like a lion to its prey. He could see him being almost a cunning as Lann the Clever with how he runs Joffrey's court, manipulating the people, with his brothers help, of course, he even saw him on the throne, like he was meant to be there.

It was midday when he was visited by Loren inside of the lord's chamber in the barracks. Loren was wearing a dark red uniform with Wilhelm at his back, the Hands pendent on Loren's breast.

"Damon!, How goes the day?" His cousin asked him and took a seat in the chair, the better question is to see why his cousin was in such a mood, he never smiles widely.

"What happened?" He asked Loren whose smile left him and the thin line on his lips reverted.

"Just enjoying the day, Lord Rykker has arrived, along with the other lords and their levies, close to 4000 men at arms." So that's why he is so happy. 4000 Crownlands, 6000 Westerman, 2500 Gold Cloaks, and 300 Mountain Men. 12,800 men now enforce the city and are defensible against the coming armies of both traitorous brothers, that is some joyous news indeed.

"How is Tyrion?" He asked and Loren laid back and tapped the table for a couple moments.

"He said that the city is too dangerous for Myrcella, and we need allies. He suggested she be sent to Dorne to get House Martell's neutrality if not their allegiance, then there is the defense of the city, Renly will strike mostly on land, but Stannis could strike on open water with the fleet." Sending the Princess south is terrible, she would be a hostage to a family that has a hatred for them. "So, do you think we can win?" the fellow lion asked him and for several seconds he could only see this ending badly in one way or the other, or that could be his own paranoia towards people.

"As long as we fight harder than our foes, that's all we can do."

Four days after that conversation he was called to a meeting. It must have been important because Loren sent his best guard to round them up. Everyone was there and so was the King, though that isn't quite a surprise anymore as Loren really took hold of the boy who was rampant until they had arrived in the city, the boy also began showing signs of calmness from Loren's teaching. He took a seat on Cersei's right and the last to enter was the Hand of the King and the Spider themselves, and another strange smile was on his face and Varys quickly sat down.

"Why did you call a meeting uncle?" Joffrey said with a tone that was appreciative of being told what to do, not like he can say or do anything until he is a grown man he is in need of a regent and right now Loren is that regent. Loren sighed and pulled out a letter that was small, from a raven.

"Lord Varys has learned that Stannis and his fleet are sailing to the Stormlands to attack Renly. The brothers will be fighting each other soon."

The news shook the table and applause was sounded from Tyrion, Cersei, and a laugh from Joffrey. It was a boon to the cause, with Stannis and Renly at each others throat, this could affect who will strike King's Landing first. He would have thought Baelish would say something but the man is currently bringing the remains of Ned to Catelyn by Tyrion's orders, the Imp wanted to at least put some good faith for Jaime's sake as a prisoner. And Pycelle was found out as a traitor and put into the Black Cells, also made possible by Tyrion. Lord Rykker and Buckwell will fill the seats.

"Then we should strike back at Robb, to aid grandfather!" Joffrey put forth and Loren shook his head and ordered for a map to be brought and pieces to his side.

"Father has Robb, we keep to the plans. We have thirty ships in the harbor, I had the men begin building a new fleet. These ships will sail to Dragonstone." His cousin's plan seems strange.

"Why there?, The army needs to remain here." the Queen insisted and in a tone that was irritated and confused. Loren, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face.

"I only need 2000 or 2500 men. Stannis will want to seem strong so he will take his full strength to fight Renly." Cersei still didn't see the reason in taking Dragonstone, but he did.

"You mean to... " He trailed and Loren's playful tone became deadly as he took the stag statuette on Dragonstone and gripped it in his hand.

"Yes. I mean to add a doe amongst our hostages, I mean to capture his home and his daughter."

* * *

 ** _Boom! The lion is ready. I'd say it might take a day or two for the fleet to hit Dragonstone. The extra ships are from Duskendale which is made with merchant vessels and warships. But next chapter will be a Loren one and then Wilhelm as he will be the one to attack Dragonstone, after that, we will get Stannis's reaction and pass around PoV's before the last two chapters leading up to the Battle of Blackwater or there might not. Now we go to the reviews, though I had hoped for more I am glad._**

 ** _The Mikaelson Cupcake, For Cersei, yes but he genuinely wants Joffrey to be a successful King. And in the previous version with Arthyr Lannister, he did marry Sansa instead of Tyrion so you might be right in the assumption. Though the game shifts with every version._**

 _ **Robynhood13, As said above, the pairing in the previous story was SansaXOc and in the current season, she has shown some intellect, her use of tact is rather dull but Smart and Cunning?, I can think of two really, no Dany as he and she will be fighting later, Arianne or Margaery is a higher possibility.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi. Hope the last one was a little exciting. I see I have been updating fast and the word count isn't long enough._**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Lion and the Lioness Square Off

* * *

[Red Keep]

"As you can see, my Lord. Bandits are constantly at my doorstep, demanding grain and taking m daughter whenever they like, I need help!"

Cersei watched her brother sit on the Iron Throne, doing her sons job like he was the King himself. That amongst others is the reason she has begun plotting against him, he trots around and giving orders, telling people to do what he wants them to, it irritates her to no end and she constantly hopes it ends soon.

"Of course I will. Damon." Her brother called forth their cousin, his beard getting bigger by the day. "Obviously this man and his daughter are in danger, they need assistance. Bring them and their stocks, their crops and possessions into the city." He declared and the generous offer was approved by most if only they saw the motive of stealing the meat and grain of a farmer. The court was dismissed and the Hand of the King stood to his feet and offered her his hand, she brushed it off and the two walked together.

"You should have let Joffrey do this, he is King." She stated and her brother turned to her and looked back to the Iron Throne.

"Are you sure it's that? or maybe, you only wish you sat upon the throne and gave judgment." He wasn't entirely false, she knew where her ambitions lie, and all those years of scraping as Roberts wife, she wanted to be King. A Queen can only do so much that men can, women in this world could only hope for a good match but she hated that, she wanted power. "Though I feel that soon my time will end, and hopefully I will get what I really want." She stopped and put a hand on his shoulder and the brother turned to her.

"What do you want? Isn't it enough that you are Hand. The second most powerful man in the Kingdoms, or third since our father is the real Hand." Her words cut deep at the end, she needed him to know that all the power he has will fade once their father returns to the city, and her littlest brother will simply be as he was, just an errand boy begging for approval that he will never truly have.

"If you want to say something, then say it!" He got to the point and she would oblige.

"Myrcella.. " trailed the Queen and watched her brother sigh and shake his head at it, "You and Tyrion sent her away, my daughter! And yet once I begged you not to the two of you simply said it was for her safety! What is safe for a Baratheon in Dorne, she is in more danger than ever!" She ranted and her brother's expression didn't move an inch, and it unnerved and angered her.

"She is marrying Trystane to get House Martell's cooperation. She was born for this and so were you when father gave you to Robert, maybe she might actually take to the boy unlike you- " Her hand acted on its own before another accursed word oozed from his mouth, she then stormed away but not before he grabbed her hand and pushed her against one of the pillars of the throne room, a hand upon her throat, his face centered close to her own and glared at her. "Let go of me!" She hissed and his grip only became tighter, though not so much that she was choking.

"Do you think I or our brothers didn't want to avenge you? When Robert would assault you day and night, drunk! You are my sister and I would murder the man if he yet lived." His words were etched is stern voice but his emotion carried them, his hand loosened and he stepped back, "If I am wrong, and the Martells harm my niece... I will ensure they join Elia in the Seven Hells." He left after that and she was shaken, anger is the Lions greatest weapon along with its mind and teeth, and she had seen her brother use all at the same time.

She wandered the castle for the remainder of the day and would stroke her neck, remembering the hand that tightened around it. She doesn't fear many, any but her father, but that moment of ferocity in the throne room caused her worry. Loren Lannister is a dangerous person, and having one so dangerous can put her and her children in grave danger despite his words about familial care towards her but that's what it was when he was born.

It was three months before her mother had passed from this world. She was a woman grown along with Jaime, Tyrion was still a young child, and Loren, Loren was a sound babe. He never truly cried and when he did, he was hungry. She was caring to him, that was her baby brother, the youngest lion and her personal favorite besides Jaime, Tyrion was more close to her twin than her. It wasn't until her mother died that she became even more motherly, she didn't bare him but cared for him anyway, she would see him every day and once every night, he was a happy child.

But then she was married to Robert and the abuses turned her from a cheerful and dreamful woman to a bitter and hateful one, only concerned for her children and her power, Loren was slowly forgotten as she never bothered to write him and one day it all stopped and then the Greyjoy Rebellion happened and her 'husband' went away and with Jaime, she was left with an unborn Myrcella. Years later came to the Tourney of Highgarden and her brother changed, he was stern and quiet, obvious traits taught by their father. Her baby brother soon became cold.

A sigh from her lips came as she turned back to her chambers, she needs a rest after the events of today.

The next day she went to see Tyrion and asked how the defenses are going. With the remaining fleet and 2,000 soldiers heading to Dragonstone, that left only 10,800 men within the city. Another 500 men have been conscripted to the Gold Cloaks and that decreased the number of homeless urchins on the cities streets below. She thanked him for keeping her informed and was going to leave before the second born son spoke out to her.

"I heard about yesterday. He had no right to touch you like that." She turned to the Imp, his expression was genuine as was his tone of voice.

"So you do care? He is like Joffrey, despite him saying otherwise. He will do what he likes to." She uttered before leaving and accidentally bumping into a handmaiden, never saw her before. "You are new?" She nodded and scurried away without a word, she sighed and went on her way as well with her guards following close behind. It was later that night when she called for her children and Lady Sansa to dine with her, her son hadn't taken his uncles teachings well, he complained about mostly everything and she couldn't agree more, Loren has no right to command.

As for Tommen, Loren also took hold and had the child become his squire for a time, teaching him how to fight and ride. He doesn't need it as she stated to her brother, demanding that he stops and Loren said that every Prince should wield a sword or ride a horse or squire for someone, he needs to grow. Yet another thing she hates about Loren coming to King's Landing.

"So how was your day, little dove?" She asked her ward, Sansa jumped at the question like she was being attacked. Most likely trauma from the riot that went on after seeing Myrcella off, though the soldiers of her brother put it down fast, having so many soldiers in the city will do that. As for the Stark, she was close to being raped if not for the Hound saving her.

"It was eventful, your grace. I spent the day in the gardens." Joffrey scoffed away at the girl who was still his betrothed. Sansa frowned at the comment he said.

"Stupid girl. You always spend time in the gardens, should I make you the royal gardener once I have Robb's head?" His words were cruel, even for herself but the fact remains, Robb Stark in the west, Renly in the south, and Stannis too it seemed. "Uncle Loren is grating my last nerve, mother. If only kinslaying wasn't a taboo." She turned her surprised eyes onto her son, would he do such a thing, to his own kin for that matter.

"Lets, let us simply enjoy our meals. Enough talk of gardens and Loren." She beckoned and Joffrey sighed out of boredom and continued eating his meal, a deer this time.

Three days pass on when she and the remaining members of the Small Council come to the council chambers and it was awkward between her and Loren, he didn't flinch when looking at her, no remorse for closely assaulting her in the throne room. She simply took a seat next to her son and Loren got the daily news within the city out of the way before nodding for Varys to speak.

"Just yesterday, in the night had Renly been assassinated. The Tyrells fled away and the Stormlord's flocked to Stannis." Loren's face became stone as he sighed in disappointment.

"Stannis now has an army to fight on both water and land, but if Wilhelm had succeeded, we might not have to fight the Lord of Dragonstone."

She sat in shock, happy mostly that they won't have to fight 100,000 men and instead just a mere 30,000 with a fleet. She hopes her plans with the Wildfire are enough to fight the Stag back.

* * *

 ** _AN:_ _And_ _that is Cersei's PoV, I know I'm fickle but I can be random when it comes to PoV's and this moment I wanted to be in Cersei's eyes and give a_** ** _backstory_ _for the Lion siblings._**

 _ **Now to the reviews.**_

 _ **Guest, I am sure you were the three reviews that popped up. He had to ensure his dominance and Sansa... That's a possible spoiler, and yes the younger lion definitely has the upper hand.**_

 _ **Until next time I bid everyone a good night/day.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**High everyone, glad you can join me for this chapter. Today we venture to the first battle against Stannis and it's outcome. Again, I am happy for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**_

* * *

Chapter7: Stalwart Sword and the Doe

* * *

[Wilhelm's ship]

Dragonstone was in his sights as the twenty ships of his met the fifteen guarding the beachhead, but it didn't stop the assault as the men on the enemy fleet were soon killed and added to their own forces. 2000 of Loren's own men met the men of the stag, arrows were launched at them and he called for them to raise their shields, deflecting most but some were too slow and were feathered with the rain of steel. He didn't waste time and cut down two charging enemies with his great-sword who wore close to no armor.

The young lord commanded him to bring a stag to the Red Keep and he will obey his commander, "Break the gate!" He boomed out and the men that carried the ram attacked Dragonstones gate. Raising his blade he cut down a fool that was knocking his bow, he screamed before being forced into silence, forever. This would happen to few who became brave enough to go at him.

He doesn't speak much, he prefers to follow and use his skills for the man who saved him. He was traveling when he was ambushed, arrows feathered him and he was robbed and left to die. It was Lord Loren who found him, a 16-year-old boy who was returning to his home after becoming a Knight, he had him treated and cared for him until he was well, a debt was owed and he won't stop serving until he commands otherwise or his life is given in return for the one who saved him that day.

He turned left from an arrow being shot at him and narrowed his and marched over the man with bigger balls than the Mountain. He roared and cleaved the bastard in two, afterward he heard the gates being broken through and the men began swarming up the passage to the keep, he marched and ordered for half to hold the beachhead and to get some boats ready for prisoners. He doesn't expect Stannis to appear but you never know when sieging a rival King's home.

The gate had another twenty or so defenders who fell to him and the others. His sword getting bloodier by the body he put it through until the last fell. Next, his men swarmed inside of the ancient seat of House Targaryen. The defenders within were unprepared and fell by the dozen until all every man without a weapon was seized along with the women and children.

A woman wearing a crown was brought before him, she had the facial features of House Florent and looked rather homely. He let his size intimidate her as he asked where his lord's prize is.

"Where is she?" He asked only once and woman, frightened for her life had told him that the 'Princess' was below the deeper parts of the castle, so he went there himself and had the prisoners loaded on the rowboats as many were from noble houses on the Narrow Sea and will be valuable in seeing to Stannis's defeat. The room where the girl was a small chamber, and the girl herself looked thirteen and had a frightened look on her face which one side was riddled with healed greyscale. He sheathed his great-sword and approached with his hand held out.

"Take my hand. You have no choice."

The defeat in her eyes gave him the victory and she took his hand. As he escorted her out of the castle and on a single boat going to his ship, the other prisoners will be spread out between two other ships. As per Loren's command, a 1000 men will stay and occupy the island, when Stannis returns he will see that he has no home to go to. Loren and Tyrion planned for this, a gamble that went in their favor when Stannis's intention to fight his brother came to the Spiders ear.

"What are you going to do to me?" Was the question his prisoner asked him and his expression didn't change when she showed more fear.

"Whatever my Lord requires of you, I am merely doing what I am told." He responded. Shireen turned back to see the silhouette of her home, she won't be seeing it until his Lord bids it. Even the banners of the flaming stag were replaced with a gold lion on a field of blood, as the castle is bleeding with. He simply watched her saddened face as they sailed away from the island.

He called for the fleet to return to home and deliver his prizes to Loren. As for the Princess, he kept personal guard over her during the trip, she spent the time asking him questions about if her father will die, or if she might die, he would grunt an answer here and there and she would pout about not being given a straight answer to her questions. The only time it became peaceful was when she would sleep or go out and watch the sea, with a guard of course. It was on the last night before they arrive back at the city.

"I never got your name?, Can I know?" She asked him and he contemplated on saying anything, this girl might not be alive much longer and she would rather spend time knowing who he is? Such a strange child. Ten minutes pass as he stared into the girl's eyes, neither blinking until eventually he sighed and turned away from her, making her think he wasn't going to say a thing.

"Wilhelm... My name is Wilhelm." He finally said and the girl shuffled and he turned to see her on her feet and doing a curtsey, her smile shocked him as it seemed so innocent, so bright and unaffected by the tragic world around her.

"If I die in the next few days, I want to introduce myself. I am Shireen Baratheon, only daughter of Stannis and Selyse Baratheon. Its a pleasure to meet you, Wilhelm."

He sat in more shock than before. This girl will be a hostage or killed and yet she wears her head high in spite of this. Its a behavior he has seen in many, Loren and Lord Tyrion when scolded by Lord Lannister, himself as a child when all the bigger boys would boast about being better than himself. This girl that wears a deadly scar on her face is content and understands her position and yet, no hint of fear is upon her face, no nervousness of what her future might hold, _A brave soul_ He thought as she went and laid back down, all while he stood vigilantly and watched.

[Shireen PoV]

She took a deep breath as she saw the capital city, the city which belongs to her father but with what's happened since then, it may very well be a home for lions than stags. She always wanted to see the Red Keep, to see the skulls of the old Targaryen dragons and look upon the Dragon Pit or the Sept of Baelor, King's Landing is a marvel full of monuments and she will most likely only see the inside of a cell or maybe a room within the Keep.

Her mother scorned her, her father was estranged but cared, Davos was kind and everyone else simply showed her pity, the girl whose face is forever marred by the greyscale that inflicted her as a small child. She decided early that she would be as brave as the animal on her families banner, a stag that stands tall despite how much she is brought down by others that scorn her.

Her blue eyes turned to the man walking beside her. Wilhelm so far was a very distant fellow, quiet and never spoke beside once or twice, and that was only to order her about the ship. Then there was the small moment in the main cabin where they introduced each other, Wilhelm is a good name, very much a Westerlands name. She thought it a shame that such a man would serve the Lannisters, but she respects his devotion to them, almost reminds her of her own devotion towards her father.

"When you meet him, show respect for he is your lifeline." She heard the warrior say to him and for some reason, she assumed he was not talking about the pretender Joffrey.

The Red Keep was massive, awestruck her face as she rode inside along with all of the soldiers and prisoners. Her mother shouted and cursed the red men, spouting that the Lord of Light will set them ablaze and the soldiers merely laughed and mocked her faith. She pitied her mother and the ones who follow the red woman's religion, they have been taken and brainwashed into thinking that if you stare into the flames hard enough that you will be given a vision, her father only uses it to garner support and doesn't truly believe in it.

She keeps to the faith she was born to, it's to the Seven she prays to and will do so until she dies and that seems to draw ever closer as she enters the Red Keep and to her fate.

They all looked at her with contempt. None besides the pretender, a man and woman and a very short man, then there was a bald man and several guards lined around the throne room. Standing center on the throne was her 'cousin', his look was malicious as he smirked at her and her mother, the rest were sent to the dungeons to wait for their turn.

"Wilhelm!, you are a dear. And you succeeded I presume?" The one wearing the Hands pendant spoke to the tall man. He had long gold hair and a smile that at first glance shows a schemer.

"Of course, young Lord. Stannis lost his seat and is homeless." His voice was monotone, does the man ever act and speak normally. The Hand sighed and backed a step.

"Not homeless, it seems the frigid man defeated Renly and is coming here with a larger army at his back. Though with you here, I assume he will think twice about attacking." The Lord stated and looked at her with a small smirk on his lips, she remembered what Wilhelm said but she is a Baratheon Princess and won't be intimidated. She glared with all the might she could conjure, it only made him smile more, "Haha it seems you have more of your father than I thought. I honestly saw more homeliness like your Florent half." Her mother took issue and defended herself.

"You spineless cowards! Attacking like the cravens you are! When Stannis comes he will bring fiery fury upon all of you!" The Lannister didn't seem startled by the threat and he sighed and in annoyance before turning to Wilhelm once more.

"How many of her family are here?" He asked and Wilhelm told him that they have Alester and Axel Florent, "The Lord, that's all we need. Take her outside and behead her." The action ended with her struggling to stop this from happening and her mother screaming for mercy as she was dragged away to her death. She was finally broken, her mother might not have cared for her but she did and to see her being taken away was horrid, Wilhelm held her steady and the gold man looked back her, "Welcome, 'Princess' Shireen."

* * *

 _ **AN: Taking Shireen and seizing Dragonstone are huge victories and that along with the noble hostages make Stannis march majorly difficult. The last scenes to show Loren's temper when being shouted at and wanted to make a point that he is exactly like his father and can be merciless, that the lion will always pay his debts and that slights will be met with severe punishment.**_

 ** _Guest, I got 3more to finish and then War and Blood._**

 _ **TheMikaelsonCupcake, Loren, and Cersei will have quite a few moments such as that in the future.**_

 _ **This ends this chapter and I hope everyone's enjoyed or is enjoying so far, the next chapter should be out soon but if not then get those pitchforks ready.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, This chapter will be both in Tywin and Stannis's side of things before the ninth chapter. The eighth is a buildup to episode nine/ten. 

* * *

Chapter 8: The Old Lion and the Stag

* * *

[Harrenhal]

"Lord Petyr Baelish."

Tywin rose his head and stood to welcome the Master of Coin whom strolled in and gave a bow.

"My Lord. I bring good news and report from your sons." His eyebrow rose in curiosity at the mention of Loren and Tyrion, Baelish took a seat on his right.

"Girl, fetch Baelish some drink. So, where have you come from?" He asked the upstart who smiled widely and past him a letter with the Tyrell Rose on it.

"From the late King Renly's camp. His assassination caused a stir and I quickly made my leave swiftly. The Tyrell's send there greetings and apologies for betraying the crown." He scoffed at the apology which was written by Mace, fancy words for the greater patriarch of the family that was made during the War of Conquest. Renly's death has caused the Tyrells pause and is forcing them to reconsider their loyalties, but why should he allow such a thing and bring a traitors house to his grandson.

"The Tyrells turned their backs on my grandson for a chance to get blood on the Iron Throne. Tell me, why should I forgive their actions?" He asked the man in front of him who looked unsure of what to say, then the man's face became bright with a smile that could stretch far and wide.

"You need not forgive, nor forget. Have them pay after this war is over and Joffrey falls into their power, you only need to marry Margaery to Joffrey." The words finally came out, marriage? Yes, the Fool of Highgarden makes his ambitions to make his daughter a Queen known to few but those few took notice of it, him being one of them.

He sat there and contemplated on the matter. If he refuses then the Warden of the South will look for another to support, perhaps Robb? Or Stannis, Maybe even the last Targaryen's across the Narrow Sea. The upside to this is having 50,000 men added to the crowns own forces and the food stores that come with it, the might of the west and south is a powerful alliance and it's one he couldn't possibly afford to lose. He stood to his feet and looked into Petyr Baelish's eyes, responded to the offer.

"Very well, see it is done. What about Loren and Tyrion?" He changed the subject, thinking on his second and third born son. Its been several weeks since he had sent Loren with his half of the army to defend King's Landing since his other son had brought that whore to the city as well, he should make a point once more when he is finished here. Baelish took a deep breath before speaking.

"Last I heard was that Loren gathered the forces of the Crownlands, the city is now 10,000 strong, he also sent 2,000 to siege Dragonstone and take Stannis whilst he struck at Renly, though I don't know if he had succeeded in the attempt but your son is you at heart, he's a thinker. As for Tyrion, he had acquired the allegiance of Dorne with a marriage pact between Myrcella and Prince Trystane Martell, along with having hill tribesmen harry the lines of Stannis throughout the Kingswood, other accomplishments being another 500 men to the Watch that is made up of the homeless, thieves, and other miscreants." Baelish summarized and Tywin nodded at the end, he is both proud and disappointed by all of this, but that can wait to debrief with Loren.

[The Baratheon Fleet]

Stannis gritted his teeth as he read the letter received by none other than Tywin's youngest cub. He had played a cowards trick and attacked his home whilst he was gone and took his family and other supporters hostage, in the letter it said that his wife was beheaded and the remains await him to try at the gate of the Red Keep. The boy is confident and that confidence will be his downfall.

His advisers are mixed about what's to be done. Davos and others fear for Shireen's life like himself, though its mostly for House Baratheon's longevity, he and her are the last besides Roberts bastard children, he was going to make a command to put his daughter on the Iron Throne if he should fall in battle, no matter what the cost. He waited for some time before deciding on going the route he is, he is going to save his daughter and take his throne from the pretenders.

For that he brought the priestess with him, Davos advised against this but if the woman's power can save Shireen then so be it.

Two days. Two days it will be before attacking King's Landing with his forces, or what he has. In the night Lord Valeryon and Sunglass retreated back to their homes once getting wind that Dragonstone was taken from him, another thing he must correct once he takes what is his by steel and fury. The Young Lion thinks himself clever but that cleverness will get him killed.

"Soon my King. Soon you will be sitting on the Iron Throne." The woman said beside him and for a split moment, he was reminded of how he got here.

Renly. His little brother had named himself King and he couldn't stand the challenge. He sailed forth with his host to win or lose against the younger brother, but Melisandre had a plan and he consented the assassination of his brother through black magic. Soon Storm's End fell as well and he re-gathered the forces and set sail once more, whilst half went on land.

"Just make sure your god helps, otherwise I have been a fool to let you come." He snapped in a monotone voice. The woman merely smiled and went away.

He sighed and looked into the sea before him, seeing the sunset. He is ready.

[The Red Keep]

"No! I forbid it!"

Loren rubbed his face in annoyance as his sister demanded and ranted about a decision that he wasn't even apart of.

It was during the council meeting, Joffrey declared his intention to be in the battle against Stannis. He was surprised but agreed, the Kings attendance will help moral despite there being enough. Tyrion and Pycelle and Damon agreed, Varys kept silent and Cersei was tremendously against the decree but her son said that he was King, and a King can do what they want.

As apart from this as it may be, his sister automatically blamed him and Tyrion for the decision. In fact, the second son of Tywin would rather have the boy far from the battle lest his idiocy rises and messes the formations. As for himself, he doesn't care at all and will continue to plan the Mud Gates defense for the upcoming attack by Stannis.

He will be the first to admit his confidence is soaring. He was rather stupid in taunting Stannis to come at him, if he had threatened Shireen's life then the man might have backed off but it's too late for regrets, _I guess I will have to deal with him_ Was the thought that ran through his head. He sighed and stood to his feet from the desk and momentarily stopped Cersei's ranting.

"I said I had no knowledge of Joffrey's intent, maybe he just wants to have a part in the battle." He tried to explain to his elder sibling who didn't look the least bit convinced by him.

"You want my son. My eldest boy, to go and die on the battlefield? Is that it?" He felt like he was talking to a brick wall as his sister tried to accuse him of trying to get the King is bad.

"What would I gain?, Tell me that. Tommen would then sit the Iron Throne and father would be his Hand, I would be put where my talents see fit. Joffrey will be fine, he will have the best armor and steel, and his Kingsguard will be there to protect him." He started and for a moment his sister seemed to be calm, but pride reared its ugly mug and she glared at him with fury.

"If anything happens to him, anything at all. You will be sorry, a Lannister Always Pays Her Debts." She left with their families unofficial motto ringing through the chamber, while he basked in the silence once again and returned to his work.

As he was finishing up some documents, his mind went to his new ward, Princess Shireen was not so quiet as he thought when her mother was disposed of. He has Wilhelm looking after her in the Tower of the Hand and had the girl socialize amongst the other prisoners, Sansa and others. Cersei had claimed authority over the girl but he shut that idea down right away and had the girl under his care. Right now she isn't all that valuable since Stannis is still coming but once he is defeated, she can be a powerful pawn for whoever will rule the Stormlands, in the name of the crown of course.

It was midday when he decided to stroll the gardens for a bit and to get away from a still angry elder sibling. Along with his walk, he came across a peculiar sight, Lady Sansa on her knees and before an old white stump. He stood and watched for some time as she prayed to her fathers gods, he never understood the Old Gods as he was brought under the Seven and not too soon his mother had died and father started preaching about none of them, he believes but doesn't quite like them anymore and he will be one to agree. The Old Gods and the New are shit.

Over the weeks he had been fixated slightly, maybe its the hair or her predicament. She is trapped in a position where she can not escape, having to play along and survive on her own. He can't say that he can compare besides the abandonment side of things, he was young when all but Tyrion left him with father and even Tyrion would take any chance to leave fathers glaring eyes, all whilst he was left to be taught the way of ruling a kingdom despite his fathers obvious obsession for Jaime to take over once he dies.

He was done watching so he left the girl to her loneliness. His next destination was to go and see what needs to be done, overall he is incredibly bored today.

[Harrenhal]

Arya watched Tywin Lannister ride out of the ancient and ruined gate with his generals. Her nervousness grew as soon after the rest of their men began leaving, she needs to leave with the others and leave right now.

And back with the Old Lion himself. He rallied his cavalry, close to 8,000 strong and would make a hard march to King's Landing to aid in the defense. Gregor will have the rest and hold the position in the Riverlands whilst he is gone. Lord Baelish left several hours before and to rally the Tyrell forces which were still at full marching formation, even now the man told him they are close to the capital. He will do what he can and defend King's Landing. He can only depend on Loren and Tyrion to hold off Stannis until he arrives.

* * *

So ends chapter 8 and I hope you all enjoyed despite me believing this is a little lackluster in anything different so I apologize for that.

Let me get to the reviews.

Robynhood13, thank you so much! The pairing is a two-step phase as but I hope you like it. Shireen I have a storyline panned out for her so no pairing with Loren, as for his ego he is getting more addicted to his power but he will have some difficulties later on. His rise to power is a difficult road to walk but he will get there.

Mikaelsoncupcake. Sadly no, Lorens ego taunted the man and now Lion and Stag will do battle and the end will be surprising and shake some things up.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Battle!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle for Supremacy

* * *

[The Red Keep]

Loren watched the giant chain that his brother had made get raised and effectively trapped Stannis's fleet on the river. He turned to his brother and nodded for the second phase of the defense to be activated. The torch was thrown over the walls and soon afterward the ships carrying the wildfire his sister had been making blew in a blaze, covering Stannis's ships in a green field of flame, cries echoed far as the blasts soared high into the night sky. It was a spectacular sight to behold and he hopes it at least holds Stannis away.

The morning before had been strange, mainly before the battle he was visited by Varys. The man gave him the surprising news that Daenerys, the girl everyone thought was dead had turned out to be alive and was within the city of Qarth. She is one of the bigger threats to his family and has to be dealt with, but that can wait as Stannis is the real threat at the moment and if they survive then the 'last' dragon can be put to death. Varys also gave him some encouragement before leaving to do the same to his brother.

"Launch!"

He had Damon cry out and the trebuchets were put into action. The rowboats carrying Stannis's forces were now being bombarded, well some of them anyway. He placed three thousand men outside the gate and in a shield formation to meet the enemy, led by Wilhelm and the Hound. Preparations were made inside the city itself, five hundred of his best was sent to the Red Keep to defend the castle if he fails to do so, the other five hundred were spread around the northwestern side of the city.

He knows this is only part and the other part of his army will be coming across the river via the bridges. That's where at 1,500 Gold Cloaks will be coming into play, these will hold the force off until the ones in front are done. He looked on the river and then to the ones coming ashore with their siege weapons, ladders, and rams. "Loose!" cried a soldier and the archers on the walls and below behind the lines let the arrows and fire arrows fly.

A half hour passes and things became much bloodier, the men below are beginning to dwindle as thousands of Stannis's forces began arriving in droves, to the northwest the enemy had also begun swarming in and smashing against the men from behind, it all began to shaken a little bit but got worse when Sandor was flooding into the gate and cowering from one thing or the other.

"Sandor!, What are you doing?! Get back out there!" He demanded. If the men see one of their generals flee the battle, morale could drop immensely. Sandor looked at him before simply walking away, _Damned dogs!_ He thought furiously, this is terrible.

"What are we going to do?" His nephew asked him and he turned to the King and took a deep breath, his anger subsiding for a moment.

"Lead them. You, Tyrion and I will lead half the men out and take them by surprise." He said to his nephew who looked more shaken than the Hound. His nerves got a bad vibe when a messenger came.

"Your grace!, the Queen needs you!" Joffrey made move by Lancels words and Loren stepped in front of his nephew and stared into his eyes.

"Don't!" He commanded his nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder, his fears became real once the 'King' shook his hand away and fled the battle. His anger blew and he shouted down at the boy, "You coward!" Joffrey didn't bother looking back and simply left the field with Lancel and three of his Kingsguard, Mandon Moore was the only one left of the Kingsguard.

Moral fell as a few hundred began doubting and muttering about what to do, he himself was a little unsure of what to do, he has never been in a situation before. As a child, looking at the Greyjoy's burn his fathers fleet it seemed like it wasn't that terrible, but now he sees the damage of it all. Tyrion's voice broke through as he did what he couldn't and tried to rally the men.

"I and Loren will lead the attack!, Follow us. There is an entrance through the sewers and we can get Stannis and his army from behind!" The men still looked a little doubtful until his brother finished doing his speech, "They say I'm half a man, but what does that make the lot of you?, Don't fight for the King or his Kingdoms, don't for glory or riches because you won't get any! This is your city that Stannis means to sack. If he wins then it will be your houses he burns, your gold he steals, and your women he will rape. There are men knocking on our door!, Lets go kill them!"

That did the trick as the forces he had gathered in the past few weeks roared in agreement. Tyrion nudged him and he nodded to the older sibling and placed his helm on. To battle then.

He and he split the remaining forces within and he charged out the gate to rally the others with Mandon following him, and Tyrion took Damon and the other half through the sewer entrance. "With me!" He shouted and charged into the enemy, cutting down the first man who was just getting done with an allied soldier. The battle became fierce as ally fought rebel in blood and steel. Then he saw a silhouette of the man himself. Stannis was with his guard and was fighting two men of House Buckwell. He gripped his sword and approached the former loyal of the crown.

"Stannis!" The man turned to him and the fury in his eyes ignited once more and Loren pointed to the city, "The corpse of your wife is waiting, and your daughter!" He sneered and roared at the would be King. Stannis was lured into a rage and charged at him.

Both men met blow to blow. Stannis is older than himself, more experienced and has a better mind on the battle. He parried a blow but the man pulled a dagger from his person and slashed his arm, he hissed in pain and continued to withstand the Stags onslaught, forced to defend against the older man's attacks of rage, again his taunting had backfired on him. He swerved right and swung his sword and slashed the man's leg but the momentary advantage turned upside down when the Lord of Dragonstone struck upward with his sword and scarred him.

His helm was lost during the scuffle and his right eye paid the price. He closed it quickly before the blade ran across it, the searing pain hurt as he stumbled backward, the bleeding persisted and tried to defend himself with his remaining eye, green flared with panic and rage as Stannis continued his assault and taking quick glances he saw the lines falling to the incoming Baratheon rebels. He hated it, his pride is destroyed as Stannis attacked and his men cut his own to pieces, they were even on the walls with their ladders and destroying the trebuchets.

He started this war with little struggle, seizing castle after castle from the River Lords. And to be in control of a large scale battle for once and failing, he can't believe that all the work he threw into the defense of this city that it is falling from some desertion, death, and the loss of two pillars for the moral of the army. Tyrion and his half of the force appeared and smashed against the enemy. Not caring about chivalry anymore he noticed Stannis's pause and kicked the bastard in the groin, sending the 'King' to collapse to the ground.

It isn't the worst way to win, but the glory is his and his alone. Stannis looked at him and tried to get down but a firm kick to the ground. "Wilhelm! Damon!" He said and the two appeared before him, "Take this one away, to the Red Keep. Spread the word! Stannis has fallen!" He cried and the allied forces began calling out the news, King Stannis is captured and has fallen. It did some of the tricks as several hundred men were retreating back to their rowboats, leaving the field. One soldier tried to get him to safety for his wounds but he denied them.

"Enough!" He pushed them aside and dived back into the enemy, killing two before Mandon appeared and with sword raised. Moments later he was cut down with another wound to his chest, the sword was close and came down hard enough to carve through it. He crumbled to the dirt and before the Knight could finish him, a small ax cut the mans leg off and another strike ended the man by beheading. Tyrion came to his side and ordered Podrick and Bronn to help him back into the city for aid.

Moments later the sound of hooves and horns being blown caught most of everyone's attention. He turned and saw the gold lion and rose clash against the enemy who retreated or fell dead.

He doesn't remember losing consciousness, maybe the blood loss helped. He would wake in strange places, once under the night sky whilst the battle went on, another being carried into the Red Keep by Bronn, uncle Kevan, Damon and even his father and the last image was seeing Pycelle giving him milk of the poppy, then he remained out cold until one morning where it felt like weeks, his body definitely felt like it rest for several weeks, maybe three at most. His wounds still felt sore and a nearby servant told him its been two weeks and four days since the battle.

The chambers he was in wasn't the Hands, the textures say Maegors Holdfast. A quaint place to put the former Hand of the King, but at least it wasn't some dank room somewhere. He rested one more time and woke up by the door opening and closing. It was Varys and his brother who entered and sided by Podrick, Wilhelm was by his side outside the chamber.

"Glad you're awake. Or at least I am." Tyrion quipped and sat down, a friendly smile on the Imps face. "Your wounds were severe, but Pycelle made sure you would live." He added and he was reluctantly grateful to smelly old fool.

"Your father didn't leave your side for the first three days besides to get his household under control. He put your uncle in control of the Gold Cloaks and sent your brother clansmen away." His father got to work early it seemed, he asked the eunuch how many men he lost, "Your army lost close to 4,500 men, 2000 Lannister men and 1500 Gold Cloaks and 1,000 Crownlands." He nodded and grabbed a mirror, his eye was bandaged up and he looked down to his scar on his chest, still, red and won't be healed for some time and that's if he can even see through his eye.

"Mandon attacked me. Tried to murder me. Find who did it." He told Varys who nodded to him, though only two could command a Kingsguard, Joffrey or Cersei and hopes it isn't either because when he does find out who tried to kill him, the Lion will bare his claws and teeth. "I failed, the enemy scaled the walls and I wasn't able to hold my ground." He said in a defeated tone with his eye narrowed and fists clenched in anger, his pride was tarnished by his enemy and his own allies. He will heal and search for who did it and have them bend to his will.

"What about Stannis, do we still have him?" He asked and his brother nodded to his inquiry.

"Yes. Father is awaiting the trial for a while longer, he wants you to be there." He smiled lightly. Maybe his father is proud of him after all.

His brother and Varys left shortly thereafter and he was by himself and thought that he would remain here and alone until a knock to his door sounded and Wilhelm allowed whoever it was to enter. His one eye widened at the sight of a old face he hadn't seen in years since he was first knighted, as for herself she smiled at him and closed the door behind her.

"... Margaery?" He uttered and her smiled widened a little more.

She looked beautiful. Her thick and long curly brown hair, a perfect face and a full grown bodice, pale, smooth unblemished skin, and a slender but womanly figure. She is fair and lively with eyes that shined with mischief as it always had. Her appearance caused some better memories to resurface. She approached and kissed his head and sat down on a chair.

"I came to visit. Hope you don't mind." She asked him and he shook his head once, not a smile to be seen.

"From the lion gem around your neck, I assume you are to become my niece soon?" He inquired and she chuckled before getting up and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"Yes. Though, that is far from now. Let's reminisce about our nights in Highgarden."

Before he could say a thing she kissed him, and all was a blank in lust. Maybe his pride isn't as hurt.

* * *

 ** _AN: And there ends the chapter. No, the pairing isn't Margaery, both are individuals of ambition and strive for different paths. It's mainly just a fling that happened once in Highgarden two years after the tourney._**

 ** _ConnorPerson, Why change the title? And yes he can be a cunt, but isn't that a Lannister trait? And I laughed with your reviews, very DBZ._**

 ** _Mikaelsoncupcake, thank you. The battle I hope was good, and the surprise is Stannis being captured on the field and Loren losing an eye, he will have a scar._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This will be roughly four weeks and going to Stannis's trial and then it will begin setting up a new arc for Loren until close to the end of season three.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: New Paths

* * *

[King's Landing]

Able to move without pain the third born son of Tywin walked the halls of the Red Keep with a new look. His facial hair grew a bit more, he shaved his hair to be shorter and had a special eyepatch made for his lost eye, deep red with a gold lion stitched onto it. His brother suggested a Targaryen style with a green gem put into the place of the dead eye, he laughed for the first time at Tyrion's japes, a first that nobody expected.

He will admit that his big brother became a constant companion during the weeks he was laid up, other than the nightly visit from his 'Gold Rose'. The history between him and Tyrion has been rough as with the others but the fact that his sister, a woman he looked up to and admired as a child sent a Kingsguard to kill him, all bets and friendships were destroyed by that very action. He is going to get even and when he does, she will be sorry that she allowed him to live.

Margaery has been a good help in his healing. These past few weeks have been filled with 'catching up' per say. The first time had been two years since he had been knighted and was relaying a raven between his father and Lord Mace. It the first night and she visited him, carrying with her a bottle of wine and the two drank half before clothes were torn away and he was inside of her. It was a refreshing feeling since then he had never lain with a woman before and experienced it four more times before leaving.

To everyone, she is still a virgin, still marriageable. And though its a shame his nephew will get her, he is fine with it as what he and her have is just some 'southern mingling' between highborn. His ambitions lie within the Westerlands and shortly after Stannis's trial, he will push to be given it despite his brother being the heir apparent to the Rock.

He reached the throne room and saw the populace gathering inside. Its all a farce and everyone knows what is going to happen, Stannis will die, the rest of the rebel fleet escaped with almost 5000 men led by the mans second in command, Ser Davos Seaworth. His newer appearance made many fearful, even his personality changed since the Blackwater and he now sees more into people.

"They are almost ready, Lord Loren."

Wilhelm said to him and beside him is a quiet Shireen, she is still his ward and thankfully his father respects that. The seizing of Dragonstone and defense of King's Landing are his accomplishments and taking the prisoners were his accomplishments, he sighed and nodded for both to follow him. Shireen looked like a husk of what she was, distraught over having to see the sentence of both her parents demise. His father wanted her to see and show the heir to Storm's End and Dragonstone that she will remember what happens when family fights one another.

"Make sure you hear everything, and when you and your future husbands children know the penalty of treason." He said to her and she wouldn't meet his gaze. He sighed and took a seat, he would be sitting as one judge, Joffrey will sit as another and Tywin, Hand of the King will sit the last.

He tensed upon seeing his sister walk in with her son. His single eye glared and fists clenched slightly as she smirked at him, _Kinslayer!_ He thought as she sat on his right and Joff on his left on the Iron Throne. The last to enter with the prisoner was his father, Stannis spent most of his time in the Black Cells and must be a little blind from the pure darkness. His father sat to Joffrey's left and nodded for the trial to begin.

"Stannis of the House Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone, and a traitor to the Realm. You conspired to usurp the crown from your nephew, Joffrey Baratheon. What say you in your defense." His father spoke and took full control of the farce. Stannis proved his reputation and stood tall once he got his bearings.

"Nephew?, **spits the ground** That abomination is not my nephew, a bastard born between your twin traitors!" The crowd roused in shock and even he was set back with widened eyes. He had heard the propaganda but hearing it with firm tones is different from reading traitorous letters. He looked to his nephew and saw his face contort in red, embarrassed and humiliated. "If I am to die, then let it be done! I demand a trial by combat!" The man called out and pointed to Joffrey, "My death is the beginning, bastard! You won't be sitting that throne long!"

"Enough! Enough!" His father called for order in the room. "Very well. It shall be done at midday." He decided to at least say something, though he won't mind seeing him pay for his eye.

"Its truly a shame, one would think that a father would want to live for his child." He said before leaving but allowed his ward to say goodbye, "Go to him. Wilhelm will return you to your chambers." He gave mercy and daughter was reunited with father for a moment. He was walking away when a voice called out to him and he turned his eye onto Lady Sansa, "Stark." He greeted.

"I said that was kind, of you. Letting Shireen see her father one more time." The girl said to him and approached him until she was a foot and half away from him, she was wearing her hair in a southern style, he preferred the straighter style. He showed no emotion and nodded, looking back at the father and daughter speaking to each other one last time before being separated. "Much better than I had, the Queen never allowed me to say goodbye." She added to the conversation. It was true, Eddard was hurried to the executioner's block before a trial was prepared.

"How are you?, Might I ask." He asked and the girl looked to the floor, "No doubt you are happy that you aren't Joffrey's anymore, it must feel better." He changed the conversation and turned to her own troubles. Sansa looked back at the Boy King and the Cunt of the West speak to one another, his father and Kevan left for the Tower of the Hand.

"I am happy and sad. It is a shame I cannot- " He stopped by staring with no patience.

"Quit pretending to act, your heart isn't in the game!" He hissed quietly, not wanting to cause a scene for the people to gossip about. "If you want to play politics, actually try. Be genuine and they will believe your words." He advised her and bowed his head, "Have a nice day, Lady Sansa." He left her a little shocked and went to stroll the halls by himself, he doesn't care for Stannis now, if anything he will go and see the man perish for revenge.

The suns rays were welcoming to him as he spent a majority of his time within his chambers. You almost forget it after spending so much indoors. Along the stroll, he thought about everything that had happened, a heated reunion with Margaery, Stannis's trial, and future death, his victory and betrayal on the Blackwater, it's so many things he's been through in such a short time. He can see this growing bigger by the day, a royal wedding is coming up between Houses Baratheon and Tyrell, but the way Stannis had denounced Joffrey is circling around in his mind.

Stannis was always loyal, always ready to do what Robert asked despite how much the man had obviously hated his elder sibling. And yet when Robert dies, he rises in rebellion against his family? He began to think about what he had said and finally widened his eye in realization, it must be true. For someone so loyal as Stannis to betray his brother, it has to be true.

This is a deadly secret and most likely was found out by Eddard and then there was the death of Jon Arryn, he might have discovered the same thing. He then remembered how his sister had wanted to take hold of Lady Shireen, she was insistent and no doubt wanted to keep a threat to her children close and away from those who would also discover that same secret.

His sudden disgust became apparent as he stared down the hall heading to his sister's chamber. With Jaime? her own twin? Its a disgusting thought and realization for him, she was his hero as a child and she would tell him how much she loves him and it is a terrible thing to think that his older sibling would perform such an action on her own kin, they aren't Targaryen's. He began thinking about who else knew about this, Tyrion? his sister's handmaids? Pycelle? The thought of making him shake his head in denial. He needs to confront her, but first comes the trial by combat.

The Iron Throne chose the Mountain who returned from narrowly escaping capture by Robb Starks men in the Riverlands. He was chosen for the honor and it was sad to see. Stannis fought well but the man couldn't withstand Gregor's attacks and soon the man lost all will and a bloody spectacle took place. Stannis first lost his sword and then his shield, he evaded two swings before being cut down. Gregor's monstrous sword carved the Rebel King of Dragonstone in half, the two parts falling limply into the floor. Shireen screamed in terror for having to witness such a thing. A necessary action brought on by a man whose ambitions fell short, he needs to ensure he doesn't either.

That night his nephew put a feast in action but he decided against this and went after his sister. He didn't bother knocking and went past the guard, his sister jumped up from her seat and glared at him. "What are you doing?" She demanded and he simply shut the door hard and turned back to the sinful woman.

"You know why. You had Mandon attempt to kill me, you tried to have me killed! Don't deny it!" She simply held her head high at him and he lost patience and approached, pushing her into a wall, hand upon her neck and tightening, "Why?, I am your younger brother!, Your Little Loren!... And you tried to kill me. Why." He seethed with his emotions going everywhere, his eye blazing with rage as she began to struggle to breathe and pushing him off, or attempting to, he lessened his grip and remained where he was standing.

"Joffrey... You tried to kill him... I had no choice- " He stopped her right there by speaking.

"What would I gain!? Nothing!" He shouted the guard entered and he turned the man, "Leave us!" He commanded and the man obeyed and closed the door before walking away. "I figured who his parents are, father will be in denial of it. Jaime and You would light our families legacy afire over false blood, a bastard on the Iron Throne and the last real heir Stannis's daughter. No wonder why you wanted custody of her." He explained to her and she remained silent for the most part, "The debt will be paid for the attempt on my life, not now but soon, Cersei." he uttered and left with Cersei throwing threats back at him.

The next morning he went to his father to inquire about his future, the future he desires. The Lion of Casterly was sitting at his desk when he was allowed entrance. His father rose up from his chair and waved for him to sit down.

"What did you need to speak to me about? from what your messenger said it was urgent." His father began as he was just sitting down and he cleared his throat.

"I won't mince words. I want Casterly Rock, Jaime is a Kingsguard and gave up his right to the title, Tyrion is a whoremonger and a drunk who would destroy our House like grandfather had done. I earned the right to be your worthy heir, I lost an eye defending this city, I captured Stannis Baratheon and seized his castle and daughter. Father, I know I am the younger brother, the younger son, but I have fought and bled and earned this right." He stated in a speech he can honestly say had prepared for since he woke up. His father stared at him hard for a moment.

"... No."

His eye widened and he clenched his fists until his nails dug into flesh. He spoke honestly and was told no, he is furious.

"Why?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I intend for Jaime to be removed from the Kingsguard once he is returned. Tyrion will be given House Reyne's seat of Castamere and you- " He couldn't hold in his rage and jumped to his feet.

"What has Jaime done to earn it, he cost us 30,000 men in the Riverlands! He was captured and started this war in the first place! Father, he will ruin this Hou- " He tried to argue and his father spoke up and stood to his feet and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Your behavior has proven you cannot be given Casterly Rock, Jaime is the heir and if not him then your other brother as foul as that is. I have a better position in mind for you." He was confused as to what he was saying, what is he going on about.

"What do you mean?, I am only interested in Casterly Rock- " He attempted to ask the man who made him who held out a scroll. "What's that?" He asked and his father scoffed.

"With Stannis dead, the Stormlands needs a new leader. This was signed by the King giving you control of the Stormlands."

* * *

 **Stannis had to go for what I have planned for House Baratheon. So this is the wrap up for the season. I am now moving onto both Song of the Smiling Wolf and War and Blood, then to We Do Not Sow. We Do Not Sow won't be as long as the others, maybe thirty chapters whereas the others will be at least 50 to 100 chapters, sooner or later ill have to get back Falcon Flies High.**

 **Mikaelsoncupcake, thank you so much! Yea had to put an end on Stannis's storyline for another Baratheon storyline to be active. And I was thinking a nice wound would help Loren feel a little vulnerable though he is still strong and confident. I like writing Loren and Tywin moments, so satisfying. And I had to forge a relationship between Tyrell and Lannister for future plans and making Margaery Loren's friend with benefits suits that.**

 **Robynhood13, I plan to utilize a Tyene romance with another story.**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky, Tywin was just worried and I plan to implement Loren's disability later on.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Back to Loren's story which is in the Stormlands as I believe. Sorry for my lateness on these updates and will take lashings for them. I mean it, will take 100 lashings for every hour not updated_**

 ** _that bit of self-torture out of the way, enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 11: Scarred Lion and the Onion Knight

* * *

Stormlands

The banner of the lion marched past a burning village that had resisted the King's laws, or his laws as the new Warden of the Stormlands. His eyes glanced to the hanged soldiers that led that resistance and their families joined in the crime, he has no pity, no remorse over what needs to be done, he will do it thrice times over so the Storlanders get it in their thickheaded skulls.

Bronzegate, Felwood, and Haystack Hall fell two weeks back when coming out of the Kingswood. Thirteen villages fell in his wake, and now Storm's End will fall as well just like all the others. The Stormlords know that fighting anymore is worthless, but the common people still believe in their previous fallen Kings Renly and Stannis, and Robert to a point.

He brought Shireen with him as a wedge to bend any noblemen still resisting that their hope is in his grasp, he could see she didn't like that he was burning villages that by all rights should be hers and hells; the Iron Throne is hers by birth as his nephews are bastards born of incest. He confined her to a wheelhouse unless needed and isn't far from Willhelm or Damon when camped.

His conquest is boring, no challenge to fight or overcome and so far this campaign seems tedious at best. Fighting the Siege of King's Landing was harder than this, although he really wished this task was given to someone else, his talents are better served elsewhere and, his cravings to tarnish Cersei's plots grow by the hour.

"We should camp, another storm is coming." his cousin Lancel said, his father commanded he be in his inner circle while on campaign and as he said, 'Three Lannisters serve as a better authority than two'. He honestly doesn't want his cousin's company besides Damon, he more or less complained than led his men which is only 800 mounted spears.

"If these Stormlanders see we are scared of thunder and rain, then we will never have a hold here. Keep moving!"

The army kept marching forward, his families banner will mount every castle, every stronghold, and village until he has completed his task here. After that he will be going back home after taking Storm's End, his ideas of vengeance towards Cersei have gone from mundane to the extreme such as hurting the ones he loves, Joffrey and Jaime; her golden lion and lover, plans are already in place and by the time he returns home, the debt will have been paid in the same blood as his own.

[Two Days Later]

He camped his men about six miles to Storm's End, scouts were sent to gauge the enemy lines and have returned with some intriguing news.

"Scouts report that several thousand men defend the castle of Storm's End, Davos Seaworth leads them alongside his other cohorts." He said, placing the onion piece over the stag on Storm's End. "The last of Stannis's army is there and won't want to surrender." He pointed out the disadvantage causing muttering to go about the room.

"Then how in the Warriors name are we going to defeat them; the moment we defeat the forces outside, we need to besiege the castle and won't have the men." Steffon Stackspear shared his opinion and it was a correct response, he turned and nodded to Willhelm who left to retrieve his key inside. Moments later Shireen was ushered into the tent, causing confusion in some of the men.

"Ser Davos was your fathers closest adviser, so he must be close to you in some way. A parlay will be done before any sort of battle."

[Elsewhere]

Davos was frustrated.

He fled the battle of King's Landing with the remaining fleet who after a day, headed straight to Dragonstone to meet resistance. Many died and then he ordered them to go to Storm's End with as much food as possible, to shore up the defenses and prepare for the inevitable attack by House Lannister, all while mourning the loss of his friend, son, and Shireen if she isn't alive yet.

Shame filled him as weeks went by and the news came, Felwood and Haystack Hall and Bronzegate had fallen in quick succession. Days after that a number of villages were burned to the ground as the enemy got ever closer, now all he can do is await the enemy to come and relieve him of this wait, but they won't have it without a fight.

Swordsmanship isn't his skill, having only one functional hand makes that quite clear. Yet he will do what he can to fight his Kings war, a war that was lost only a fortnight after taking the Stormlands from Renly the Pretender. He hopes the Seven and Stannis will forgive him if he falls or more so if Storm's End falls.

"Lord Davos?"

He grimaced and turned to the wretched woman before him, she is the cause of all of this; she poisoned the most honorable man this world has ever seen.

"What do you want?, Haven't you done enough!?" He spat venomously, her face was indifferent but eyes were panicked.

"My Lord has given me a vision, of the stag being dug into by a lion with one eye. We have to leave, today with as many men as we can." She seemed paranoid, and though he is glad she feels some fear, the 'vision' was something to be worried about. He turned and looked across the hill, a lone rider baring the banner of the Lion and a white cloth.

"It's too late for that, leave if you wish; I will stand my ground."

An hour later he rode out of the gate with a hundred men to meet this 'Loren' on that very hill, a final meeting before a grand battle.

[King's Landing]

"I am so sorry this has to happen, you would have loved Highgarden."

Sansa won't lie, she enjoyed the company the future Queen was giving her. Especially in this new and terrifying revelation that she would be marrying Tyrion Lannister of all people, the very knowledge causing her further embarrassment and thought she would rather marry a commoner then at least he would be her height. She sighed in depression upon thinking of it once more.

"I don't want to marry him, of all people." She uttered in a distasteful tone which gave Margaery a moment to laugh. "And what is so funny? this is humiliating!" She exclaimed and the future Queen only laughed harder.

"It's just that, maybe Loren would have made the best choice... "

Deep in the pit of her being, she was frightened. Loren? Obviously, a jest on Margaery's part, the Scarred Lion or Red Eye as that's what people spread is anything but material for the perfect spouse. A tactician, military man, and leader but also cold, distant, and has a clear distaste for most people. Along those lines she remembered how he snapped at her before Stannis's trial by combat, it scared her more than Joffrey for the first time.

 _How she hinted this, so genuine._ She thought and slowly narrowed her eyes, what is her 'companion' playing at, she inhaled to calm herself and smiled happily, be genuine.

"So, you and Loren know each other? Interesting." She countered and for once saw the Highgarden Rose blush lightly at the question as she tried to learn from what Lord Baelish and Loren taught her.

Be Genuine.

[Loren PoV]

One hundred Lannister men and the wheelhouse rode up the hill, no weapons as that would violate the laws of the parlay. He saw Davos sitting atop his own horse with a hundred of his own by his side. He approached with a calm face and indifferent to the war-torn warriors, pulling the reins on his horse he stopped the caravan ten feet from them.

"What's with that?, A trick to bring me out?" Davos is paranoid, that's good, it makes this all the easier to take the castle without much bloodshed.

"A gift, or simply proof of my power over you; bring her out!"

The look on Davos face went from unhappy to joyful as 'Princess' Shireen came out of the wheelhouse, "Princess!" He heard Davos say and dismounted to approach but three of his men halted that approach, causing the happy reunion to stop in its tracks. He smirked giddily at the guardian's look of joy fall from the man, replacing with pain and paranoia once more, he liked seeing that face.

"Please; return her and we will leave, I will surrender to you. Please." Davos begged and tried to stay strong in front of his men. He dismounted and called for the man to follow.

They walked some few feet from prying ears of his men, he doesn't trust them not to take what he says to his father or sister. He stopped over the hill and looked at the enemy.

"My nephews and niece are bastards, born of incest by Jaime." He said all at once, shocking the Onion Knight in his place though not because of the truth, but that he would openly admit to believing them to be true.

"If so then why not let us win at the Blackwater?" That was a stupid response to a confession, Stannis would execute all of his family and himself. And he didn't know at the time.

"Forget it and listen. I have ambitions for the future, and in those plans, I can make Shireen, not just a Princess... But a Queen, so Ser Davos of House Seaworth? Want to aid me in the Game?"

Hours pass before the fiery heart of Stannis's sigil fell from the top of Storm's End. Davos talked to his advisers about the plans after the deal was struck, the man looked like he would refuse at first which was understandable for his family has proven to be untrustworthy and overly reaching, a good thing he decided otherwise.

The campaign of the Stormlands is finished and with Storm's End belonging to him, all other Houses will finally fall in line to him, even the resistant villages have stopped fighting his men as two weeks pass on and scouts have brought the fealties of every castle, along the way he has written to King's Landing that he would be home soon.

He was passing by the great hall when he caught notice of Shireen speaking to Davos, Willhelm not far from her as is his constant duty unless relieved by Damon or another man. He looked at the scene in front of him with curiosity, indifference to the emotional reunion as Septa is to a Whore. A scoff and he walked on, appointments to be made before marching back to King's Landing.

Damon would command the garrison of Lannister soldiers, 4000 strong alongside 3000 Stormlanders who have been dispersed around the Stormlands and sent back to their homes, sadly for some the homes are but smoked ruins or completely destroyed during his incursions upon arriving in the ancient lands of the Baratheons. He and the remaining 3000 men will march back home with volunteer wards of every House which can be picked from the army here at Storm's End.

All of this is yet another victory to all his accomplishments, yet all his father would see was Jaime's bright future and the imagined greatness of a firstborn son, his taking the Stormlands in but a month and a half should earn him the right to be the inheritor of the Lannister Legacy. Then again his childish demand before leaving proved as much, he's never going to get the Rock whilst Jaime and Tyrion live, he will be remembered as a commander and leader, but Jaime will be remembered as Lord Lannister.

The rays of the sun shined down on him as he realized what he truly has to do to earn his prize, a dastardly act that if found and proved would earn him the name of Traitor, Oathbreaker... Kinslayer.

His eye became grim as he looked up to the skies that after a time became even more clear, such as his task.

 _My father, he must die. Along with Jaime and Tyrion, they must die so I may thrive._

* * *

 ** _AN: Okay, that ends chapter 11 and tell me how you all think. Loren sees the path, but can he truly follow through on them? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Pride and Wroth. Also let me know about the plans he has in store to thwart Cersei's Legacy, pretty clever I believe. Also, Put in some interactions between Margaery and Sansa, she is learning finally! Now to those reviews._**

 ** _Guest, he wants to gauge Loren's usefulness; in character, he treats his kids like bank accounts._**

 ** _MikaelsonCupcake, Figured another Lannister would truly spice things up, and more father and son interactions on the way._**

 ** _Robynhood13, most definitely... Not, with the path I'm following the Sparrows won't be able to obtain the power they had, and neither will Cersei as with Tywin dead Loren would be too much of a threat to be allowed to walk freely._**

 ** _ConnerPerson,... Cool? Glad the word count adds up._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here we go once more for our villain, Loren Lannister. At the end of this, there is a lemon so you could skip that if you wish.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Den of Liars

* * *

King's Landing

The Lannister contingent of 400 riders came through the streets and the lion bared strong, leading the column was their leader. Loren looked on as the citizens of the realm are cheering his and everyone's return to the capital and the resulting end of the campaign south of the Stormlands. Coming home there was more news coming to the North as well.

Robb Stark, King in the North and of the Trident met his end at the Twins. Lord Walder Frey and Lord Roose Bolton had attacked and decimated Robbs forces during the night of Lord Edmure Tully's wedding to Lady Roslin Frey or Tully now. On a political matter this destroys any and all credibility with Houses Frey and Bolton, they will never be trusted again.

As for his own matters, he doesn't care and believes it had to be done for the Northerners to be put in their place; the lion will not bow to either wolf or stag. That isn't all it seems, in the wake of the northern and southern victory, his second brother was wedded to the young Sansa Stark to solidify Lannister hold on the North, a good thing to be sure and he imagined his brothers first night with her must have been rather, interesting.

Though more news had also come to light, his debt has yet to be paid against Cersei and that his elder brother, Jaime had returned home not more than four days prior to his own homecoming. A frown came upon his face for this, his greatest threat against his ambitions is here and he hoped that the shit would perish while in imprisonment within Starks camp. His own spies would speak to his allies within the secret faction he has forged although one ally is abroad.

"Commander?" He turned to a messenger bearing the lion on his breast. "Lord Hand has commanded you come to the Tower of the Hand and not the Throne Room as the King will command." He nodded rode on until he made it to the gates which openly. Soon enough the 'Kings' command came, yet he walked towards the Tower and up the stairs to his father's office, he was writing a letter and showing his brother a finely made sword. Jaime dropped everything and embraced him in a hug, tense and as uncomfortable as it gets.

"Missed you, little brother. It's been some time." Jaime greeted him in kindness, yet he responded that with much indifference.

"Same." He said coldly and walked past him and bowed once to his father before placing a gift before him, the flag of Storm's End. "The Stormlands are yours, father." His father looked up to him and gave a glance to the flag, then he gestured him to sit and for Jaime to leave with his sword. "I have thirty men and women, wards for his grace and you." He added once more.

"And the Lady Shireen?" His father asked after the trueborn daughter of House Baratheon.

"She is secure and held within the Storm's End, under a guard of course. Though I would suggest an idea, if I may?" He would put forth his first act before going on to others.

"And what would that be?" A small smile crept upon his face, over the years he had gotten much time to see when his father is intrigued and uninterested. And right now he is very intrigued by this matter.

"Tommen, he is young- Almost the same in age, father. What propose is to tie the last of Stannis's revolt into dust, marry Tommen to Shireen and name him Prince of Dragonstone, until Joffrey and future Queen Margaery have a son of their own." It must have been much to take in, that the proposal was a tall order, but the right one to stamp out any and all resistance against the claims despite their truthfulness. His father leaned back into his chair, thinking and staring at him like he was suspicious.

"To a more paranoid man, this would seem as if you have formed a faction against the King and the Tyrells... " He lifted his hands in a gesture at the Lord of Casterly Rock.

"Anything I do, everything... Is for House Lannister, for the legacy you have built."

[Hours Later]

He walked up to the Maidevault to meet with one of his allies, it was close to midnight when the Tyrell guards allowed him to enter into the chamber. He greeted the Lady of Highgarden who sat in her chair with not but one handmaiden to attend her. She beckoned him to sit down and so he did and waited for her to make the first movement.

"Well? Are things going ahead or not." She asked and he smiled and had the maid pour some wine, drinking it somewhat before setting it back down.

"The Mockingbird is taking too much time, swaddling the madwoman in the Vale. I commissioned a backup to make sure the Lady Tyrell has enough pull." He whispered so none would hear him. His sister or worse, the Spiders own children would whisper away. He sighed and smiled brightly, "I do hope we remain, good friends, I pray House Lannister and Tyrell be eternal allies in the conflicts to come." He toasted to her and the woman, the Queen of Thorns responded in kind.

He left soon after and went back down to his own chambers which are not too far from here, all with a smile on his face and Willhelm's feet echoing throughout the halls. Along the way, he hoped that his plans for himself succeeds at least in a decent fashion, first and foremost is to depose his nephew and then seat Tommen on the Iron Throne. The after that has been accomplished he will focus on marrying Shireen to the young boy, afterward he will deal with his father after hearing Jaime decided to remain in the Kingsguard bringing the Kingslayer to be the last on the list of people he will destroy.

Willhelm opened his chamber doors and he saw Margaery standing there, naked as the day she was born. It is a true shame he will be destroying her and House Tyrell's vision and working behind their back, but it's for his dream of a whole new world he will be building over the dead ideas of others.

"Been waiting for you to see me, Joffrey's attention was driving me insane." He kissed her to silence her complaints, she is here now and that's all that matters at the moment.

He unrobed her and brought her close, pecks of kisses being laced his and her necks as he gripped her hard. She in kind had ripped his vest right open and then his shirt, he chuckled and threw her onto the bed, unbuckling his trousers and letting them fall to the floor. Both naked and heated he jumped her and inserting his member into her wet folds, she moaned and bit back a loud groan lest someone might hear, she also scratched his back leaving six red marks, it was very arousing.

"Take me. Make me yours." He ordered and she did so, turning this moment around and straddling him. The heat and sensations became a lot to bear, but he was stubborn and bucked back hard and made her squeak in surprise. Wiggling her finger in a 'no, no' fashion before taking things slower once again, going up and down on him, soon enough he groaned loudly, a sign he was getting closer and she allowed him to take her from behind. His member being pulled out once she had also climaxed and he spilled himself over her backside.

He fell back on the bed and she followed behind, her legs ad hand wrapping around him. Heavy breathing was the only sound heard, that and little laughs here and there. An idea popped into his head, and he was smirking cheekily. He needs a wife from a powerful family and who else to ensure House Tyrell's allegiance to him than marrying the prized daughter of Highgarden.

* * *

 _ **There it is, the end... Of this chapter. Lorens back and so is Jaime, Robb, and Cat die once more (sorry StarkFans). The next episode will have the awesome 'Purple Wedding'.**_

 _ **Dipsyy, Oh shit indeed.**_

 _ **MikaelsonCupcake, Thanks and yes! Loren is Tywins, son, through and through. His plans to seize power is a long road but it will be epic.**_

 _ **Nathanforte40, Okay I will try to go more in depth.**_

 _ **Trollzor69, Id say no. Him and Dany will outright dislike each other policies and ideas and visions.**_

 _ **JimmyHall24, Legally yes, but when given sons they would be put first as heir.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**B**_ _ **ack to it, this chapters will cover the Purple Wedding.**_

* * *

Chapter 13: The Purple Wedding

* * *

Loren

"So how is married life?"

He invited Sansa and Tyrion to break his fast with them, would have invited Jaime too if he had cared but at the moment it's his former favorite and his wife that he wished to see. Tyrion gave him a strange and questionable expression and he sighed in wonder, the first time his brother refused to fuck a woman. It astounded him as Sansa is a bright red rose.

Just waiting to be plucked.

"Well, let's hope a bedding happens soon. We all know how our father gets about that, right brother?" He asked once more and this time with a meaning behind it. Tyrion for the first time showed anger towards him, for possibly mentioning his late and first wife that he married without consent.

To be sure it was a tragedy, his brother had just discovered love while he, him and Jaime were traveling on the road. Him being a small lad wasn't so sure of what was happening when they spotted the girl whose life his brother would shortly ruin, she wasn't pretty or even a noblewoman and yet his brother fell for her because other than he and Jaime, she gave Tyrion the time of day.

They married the same night and had a drunk Septon do the ceremony, maybe his brother would have been better off running away with her because days later a sober Septon would tell his father. The man who laid to waste two of the richest houses of the West didn't show mercy and made Tyrion watch as the household guards rape his woman, worst is that every man gave her a silver where when his father forced Tyrion to be the last that she was paid a gold, it was horrific.

He held pity for her, for it was a time he was innocent, a pathetically innocent boy untouched by the abandonment his brothers and sister brought. The scene he was told about haunted him and it forced him to realize a simple fact of his House or his father, any disgrace of the great house of the Westerlands will be dealt with wrath and swift justice.

"Speaking of marriage, how about you? What woman will tame the infamous Scarred Lion?" Tyrion shot back and his one eye gleamed at the snide question, yes he will marry but not yet and no woman will ever tame him. He threw a berry into his mouth and smirked, not fazed by Tyrion's question.

"I do have a woman in mind, but our father will be the one to marry me to a woman. And brother, when does the sheep tame a lion? I think not." He answered and turned to Sansa, an albeit insignificant sliver of pity etched through his face. "Lady Sansa? I forgot to mention how sorry I am for your loss, be sure the Gods will have repayment for the breaking of Guest Rights." He swore and even now the payments are being wrought by House Frey.

No House respects them, since gaining their new castle not a single offer of anything had been sent. Even his aunt Genna and her children had gone back to the Rock, leaving her husband who had been given lordship of Riverrun is left alone in the mess they had caused. Roose Bolton, however, is the next Lord to be feeling this with how the Lords of Forrester had been causing trouble.

"Thank, my Lord." He shook his head immediately after she responded to him.

"Oh don't, it's brother now. You don't seem to have many of those left, do you?" The words were improper and insulting, he didn't care one whit whether it was improper, one cannot have enough siblings nowadays or for him, he will be glad to not have any soon. Tyrion huffed in frustration and asked Sansa to go, away from his taunts and improper words no doubt. Alone Tyrion turned to him and shot to him a fierce glare, filled with rage.

"She just lost her brother and mother, can you be anymore impolite!" His rage was surprising to him, never thought Tyrion had it in him. He scoffed and it further angered Tyrion, "What happened? Ever since you've returned from the Stormlands, your estranged, tell me what changed you?" He wished his brother could understand that him, Jaime and father- Even Cersei stands in the way of his ambitions. He rose from his chair and walked over to his chamber doors, opening it for Tyrion.

"Get out." Was all he had to say for his second eldest brother to leave, upset he slams the door shut and rubbed his face. His one eye gleaming in anger, then he lost it.

Destroying his chambers, tossing tables and breaking chairs over the very walls, throwing the plates and food and wine onto the floor. How dare Tyrion, how dare anyone attempt to understand him, to think that they can stay calm if they knew he was plotting against them, working for their downfall and his rise. By the end of the hour he was exhausted and his room was a terrible mess, he wouldn't bother the servants to clean them until the next morning. He took a deep breath to calm himself and sighed.

After having his little tirade of anger, he slept easy that night and the next morning he wore his best dress. Today was his nephew's wedding to Margaery Tyrell and it will be a lovely day, for him at least. The little twat was unbearable during his tenure as Hand of the King, telling him and giving him orders like he was fighting the initial battles in the war. The bastard ordered the beheading of some honorable Lord, that is all he sees and knows, he fought the battles, he brought Stannis and the Stormlords to heel. Not him, or his father or brothers, him.

The wedding was all fine and good, much more than what he had heard his brother's wedding day was. Margaery looked beautiful in her dress, and her hair was done in a way that looked absolutely stunning. His nephew looked like a complete and utter cunt, not much else. The hours before this, however, the wedding gifts were being given to the King and his new Queen, he gave them two pendants of a lion which was less than it should be for he gives the Queen her gift at least once a week.

His brother gave the boy some books, but his father gave him sword and Joffrey used that sword to hack the books into pieces. He thought it a waste of Valyrian steel as the boy would never use it, he wouldn't even use a bow on the battlements when Stannis was attacking. Worse was the twat called the sword Widows Wail, a cunt name for a cunt king.

There was another aspect of the day he enjoyed, meeting the Dornish family or well Oberyn and Ellaria. He was to meet him before like Jaime and Cersei had done but first impressions weren't so bad. Though he would do without the leering eyes from both of them, who knew the Dornish were so different compared to the proper north of Westeros. He did ask after his niece and was told she was doing well and that was good, the only child of Cersei's that is somewhat talented.

Now it was the main feast that would go on into the night, right before the bedding ceremony. Some minstrels were playing the Rains of Castamere for the umpteenth time of the hour and it was getting annoying. Thank the very god's someone put a stop to it.

"Yes, Yes off with you!" Joffrey shouted while throwing gold at them like it was a commodity. Soon enough he began to speak once more, "Silence, all of you! There has been enough amusement here today, a royal wedding isn't an amusement. It's history, and it is time for all of us to contemplate our history. My Lords, my Ladies, I give to you Kings Joffrey, Renly, Stannis, Robb Stark, and Balon Greyjoy. The War of the Five Kings!" Joffrey introduced five dwarves like his brother, all dressed to look like the respective kings.

It was an appalling act to be played, a cruel jest towards Tyrion and a disrespect to the dead kings. His nephew all but fell from his chair in laughter over the entire albeit tasteless display of humor, not many had laughed and neither would he for that matter, especially when the one playing his 'dear' nephew was fucking the head of the Young Wolf and when it was over, he breathed a sigh of relief, Joffrey, however, wasn't finished. "The Champions Purse, though you aren't quite the champion yet, no a true champion takes on all comers. Surely there are others who would dare challenge my reign? How about you uncle Tyrion, uncle Loren." He heard Joffrey call out to him and his brother.

"One taste of combat was enough for me your grace and Loren to no doubt. We would like to keep what remains of our faces, perhaps you should fight him." Tyrion spat in a polite manner and he would not waste the chance to put Joffrey in his place, below with the gutter rats.

"Indeed. This was a poor imitation of your martial accomplishments, I and Tyrion speak as first-hand witnesses. Show us all how a King, keeps his crown. Be prepared, however, this one looks rather vicious." The crowd was a mixture of silence and laughter, though silence is what remains when Joffrey turned to glare at them all for his and Tyrion's japes. Joffrey didn't know whom to attack, being displaced by two greater men must be hard for him to decide.

In the end, his nephew chose to insult Tyrion by sauntering over and spilling the last of his wine atop the dwarfs head, a shame because it was a very nice vintage. He looked to a servant and told them to bring the pie out, perhaps that and Margaery will rein in his nephew. "Oh, the pie! Come, my love, father wants to give a toast." Joffrey looked disappointed and held his empty cup up.

"My cup is empty. Uncle Loren, why don't you get me another, please?"

His one eye glared towards Joffrey with such fury that if magical would set Joffrey ablaze, and his nephew sensed this inside of him. His grip on his fork could bend it, how dare this bastard think to have the audacity to order HIM! He who saved his hide in the Battle of King's Landing, he who brought the Stormlands to heel. In the split second before his rage could boil over his brother nudged his shoulder and got up from his seat, obeying the boy despite his earlier notion to go and change his attire.

The pie was traditionally first tasted by the King and Queen, Joffrey bit into the pigeon pie like a beast eating prey. Only it all went downhill after this.

His nephew began choking and at first no one thought anything, but then it happened again, and again. All while he watched with a gleaming eye, his plans carefully taking shape right in front of him. Olenna played the part of worried good grandmother and demanded that someone help, Jaime rushed to his son's aid though no one can help because the poison cannot be cured or extracted from its victim.

Soon the Bastard King breathed his last, and though it wasn't the planned person he had in mind to blame the death on, Tyrion will do for now. His sister blamed Tyrion and his father had the guards take him away. Looking left he saw Sansa was missing, not good at all so she informed his father who demanded the city gates be barred and closed.

Either way, he has his victory this day.

* * *

 ** _AN: There goes that chapter, hope everyone enjoyed. So far Loren's plans are going well, for clarification he has aligned his plans with House Tyrell who is aligned with Petyr Baelish but Loren is also working against his allies as well. The next chapter we will see how the trial goes and a very intense conversation between Jaime and Loren,_**

 ** _DannyBlack70, It's alright, Cersei isn't entirely terrified but when the neck is being squeezed like that, she was however reminded of the prophecy 'The Valonqar will come and squeeze the life from you' Though I am glad you are enjoying the story so far._**

 ** _ShpperofTrashyShips, Thank you very much. Glad you're enjoying it, that's exactly what Loren has in mind for his nephew and ward._**

 ** _JAIMOL, Season 5 events will be changed severely for the Lannister Faction._**

 ** _Now this concludes the entirety of chapter 13 and I hope to see everyone in the next chapter, don't forget to leave a comment and thoughts on the chapter._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Alright, let's do this!_**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Lion Bares His Teeth 

* * *

Loren

Loren Lannister walked down to the dungeon cells to see his brother, to have a talk with him before the trial begins. The turnkey let him in and he saw his brother, sitting on a bench and looking rather dirty from being there for the last few days.

"How's the cell?"

Tyrion gave him a look, unhappy about his joke towards his nice cell.

"Oh, I am very happy you enjoy my upcoming trial for regicide, at least it brings you joy. You know Jaime made jokes as well." His eye gleamed because his brother is correct in all aspects.

His brother wasn't the one to be accused, he planned for it to be Petyr Baelish and hells, he had all the evidence ready to use. Tyrion being accused does suit his purposes for possessing Casterly Rock, for once Tyrion dies he only needs to kill his last brother, he might not even need to kill his father at all.

As for his brother's wife, Sansa hasn't been seen as of yet and upon the end of this trial, he will put himself to the task of finding her. Yet right now this trial needs to go against Tyrion, and then one obstacle will have been set aside. He sighed and took a seat next to him, the bench feeling rough on his rear.

"Father is going to kill me, Cersei no doubt has evidence ready for the occasion. And you? Are you happy about this? Truly?" He had to feign innocence and allowed some emotion to come through the gaps, he nudged his brother's shoulder.

"You have been lucky all your life; you might just make it out again, like always." He didn't answer the last question, but he did, however, give him some pep-talk. "I should go, things to do and people to see," he added and got up from the bench, but not before giving his brother one last look. He will ensure Tyrion's downfall and use it as a stepping stone for his rise. "Stay safe, big brother." He told him before leaving and heading to his chambers to celebrate, the trial begins today.

Wilhelm nodded and let him inside where his lunch, leftovers from the Purple Wedding as some were calling it. He ate the pigeon pie with uncontrolled gluttony, these next few days will be quite the victory for him. Afterward, he was taking a little rest before he was awoken by Wilhelm who said his father has begun the trial and he smiled.

 _Four Days Later..._

"Why in the Seven is this being dragged out, its all a farce so why waste time." He wondered to himself, evidence after evidence the more damning it was. Olenna chose to go home for the remainder, safer she said in case everything blows up like Wildfire in their faces.

Today would be the fifth day of the trial and he wished to see an end to it because it's getting very tiring to see his brother being torn apart by all of this. Sighing he poured himself some wine but his door opened and he saw Jaime standing there, a frustrated look on his face. Smiling he raised his glass to him, further angering the Golden Son.

"You drink while our brother is accosted and accused of treason?!" He had no reason to defend himself so he didn't, it angered Jaime even further until he stormed over and swiped the goblet out of his hand and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him from his chair. "Feel damn you! He is our brother!" Before Jaime could say more the knight was pushed back by Wilhelm, and free he straightened his shirt out.

"You will not touch my Lord." Was all Wilhelm said before standing behind him, hand on the hilt of his greatsword. Jaime slowly got to his feet, glaring dagger at him.

"In the Stormlands. Have you lost all emotion? Tyrion stuck by you longer than all of us, and you don't seem to care." He wasn't fazed by his brothers attempt to adhere to his humanity, the thing is humanity is a weakness, it causes people of emotion to mess up and fall. And as his sister once put it 'In the Game of Thrones you win or you die', He is simply choosing to win is all. Loren took a deep breath and poured himself another goblet of wine, before looking back to his brother. "Answer me!" Jaime shouted and he sighed, sitting down and tilting his head.

"Brother." He started, sipped from his cup and continued. "I too soon realized how the family is not important to me, you are not important to me, and Tyrion is not important to me," he confessed and Jaime became shocked, upset and disappointed in him. Alas, he couldn't care less about what Jaime thought of him, all he cares for is his own dream, which will be a reality soon enough.

"Heartless. You're heartless." His brother muttered lowly and stepped closer and closer, Wilhelm attempted to step closer to stop him though he gestured for the Sworn Sword to stay where he was. Jaime pulled him by the scruff of his neck again, glaring with emotion as he grits his teeth. "You. You! You disgust me, this farce of a trial will kill him, and you would just laugh and let it happen?" He refused to speak to him, wouldn't implicate himself more than he's already done.

Jaime looked to speak but the bells rang once more, signally the resuming of this trial.

He went shortly after his brother had left, straightening out his shirt from his brother grabbing it. The floor was bustling of chatty noblemen and women, all spewing insults towards Tyrion, Sansa, and in some length him as he passed by those who would glare but shy away once he's turned his gaze on them. And having Wilhelm there is always a plus towards his own influence.

"Calling our last witness." His father spoke once everyone was settled and Tyrion looked downtrodden, understandable.

Out from the lowest row, he glanced at a passing woman, she was her brother's servant and bedmate. _Shae._ He thought and watched her approach the stand, his brother was absolutely destroyed from the sight of his former lover who was supposed to be across the Narrow Sea shortly before the death of his nephew.

"State your name?" His father asked him, the woman looked at Tyrion and then his father.

"Shae. My Lord." She answered timidly, guilty as all Seven Hells.

"Do you swear that your testimony will be true and honest?" The woman swore it and his father continued by pointing to Tyrion, "Do you know this man?" She looked at Tyrion again before answering.

"Yes, Tyrion Lannister." His father then asks how she knew him, "I was a handmaiden to his wife: Lady Sansa." She answered once more.

"He stands accused of murdering King Joffrey, what do you know of this?" Tywin asked her and she took some time to respond, it was almost like she didn't want to answer at all.

"I know he is guilty. He and his wife planned it together." The crowd got up as if to act distraught, it was bullshit. His father soon told the room to have order and asked Shae to continue. "Sansa wanted revenge for her brother, father, and mother for she blamed their deaths on the King... And Tyrion was happy to help; He hated Joffrey, he hated the Queen and he hated you, my Lord." The audience was outraged but kept it down, his sister acted as if she were so insulted over the matter. "He stole the poison from the Grand Maester's chamber to put it into Joffrey's wine." As a judge Oberyn of House Martell spoke up, he was originally asked but excused himself for this was personal, and kin judging against kin is horrible.

"How could you know all of this?" Prince Oberyn, "Why would he reveal such plans to his wives maid?" He continued and Shae was unsure of what to say until she did.

"I wasn't just his maid... I was his whore." Shae answered and got the entire room to laugh.

Mace Tyrell in his infinite wisdom didn't hear and asked her again. Shae would then explain the entire story, none of it sounding true though he chuckled and scoffed in humor along with everyone else. His father told the room to be silent, Oberyn japed on the 'Fuck me like it was my last night in this world' and Shae answered as courteously as she could muster without feeling utterly humiliated. Tyrion looked hurt for every word she spoke, and it angered himself for some odd reason, he shouldn't mind and yet he did.

"Shae... Please don't." Tyrion tried to speak and defend himself, but he had no strength left. Shae looked him in the eyes and said to his brother coldly.

"I am a whore. Remember?" The woman then turned back to his father and the judges. "That was before he married Sansa, afterward, all he wanted was her, but she wouldn't let him into her bed. So he promised that he would kill King Joffrey for her." The words were hard and the crowd believed it, even himself since Tyrion's lust were always strong towards beautiful maids.

"Father, I would confess... " Uttered after saying it slowly the first time, his father was quick to answer him.

"You wish to confess?" He rolled his eyes, his father could hear a bow being knocked from a yard away, he can surely hear Tyrion speaking.

What went on next would lead to some of the greatest speeches of this age, his brother was so sound and stern in telling the truth, of why father and hate, of Joffrey and bastardy, and of what a farce this entire trial was. He can even admit it was admirable and how his father looked, the old man had never looked so rage-filled since Jaime lost in the Siege of Riverrun.

He asked, no his brother demanded a Trial by Combat. The ritual to which one man would either challenge another for their freedom or have a champion do it for them. His sister looked smug, making him wonder what she has planned in her head. Jaime looked shocked and sent a glare his and fathers way as if he had something to do with the end of this matter.

That night he met with Margaery to soothe the heart of the widow, kissing her heatedly before getting out of bed. She sighed and watched his arse as he poured them both a cup of wine. Turning he saw a look of deep thought on her face, it made him curious as he sat back down by her. She huddled close and took her cup of wine. "Okay, what is wrong?" He asked after scratching his eyeless side, he preferred not to wear it when in bed.

"Don't you care that your father is possibly sentencing your bother to death, even I can see this entire thing is staged." She told him and he sighed, thinking that she had found out Shireen would be marrying Tommen and not her, an angry Margaery is quite annoying to lay in bed with. He sighed before putting his goblet on a stand, then he pulled Margaery until she was straddling him and leaving him with her breast to be seen in their full glory. Attempting to grope them she whacked them away, playfully and all. "Answer me?" She asked sweetly.

He conceded.

"I don't. It was either him or someone else, why Olenna decided to tell you would be crossing the line." He mentioned how his lover was told by her grandmother that it was her plan to kill Joffrey. She looked guilty about it and he lifted her chin to have her eyes meet his own, "Listen to me. When you become Queen, my brother's freedom or death won't matter. I just hope you don't favor Tommen's prick over my own." He teased and she shook her head and cupped his cheek, a lone finger trailing towards his socket and he felt it.

"I could never think to do that, unlike everyone in your life. I won't abandon you for a boy."

Yes, he would like that.

He sent his lover off a few short hours later to visit her would be betrothed, though it's quite the opposite. His nephew will marry Shireen and re-cement Baratheon blood to the Iron Throne, but true control will be in Lannister hands. He then focused on the rest of everything, his brothers, his father and Cersei, his lover and he kept himself determined to make everything go according to plan, even if he has to make it happen.

The next morning came the trial. Oberyn was his brothers champion, Gregor was his sisters and suffice it to say it was no contest. The match seemed to have gone his brothers way, Oberyn is a great fighter but the moment the Red Viper was thrown down by the Mountain? It was a horrendous death that all but ruined the life of one more Martell within the capital.

"Tyrion of the House Lannister, by the Seven Gods and King Tommen of the House Baratheon, first of his name. You are hereby sentenced to death."

That night after the Trial by Combat, he went to visit his father and speak about his families succession. With Jaime and Fathers agreement over Tyrion being null and void, and Tyrion's execution is scheduled in the morning. He is the last of his father's sons and the rightful heir of Casterly Rock. He was climbing the steps to the Keeps entrance when he bumped into Jaime, he looked like he came from the dungeons and had a torch in his hands.

"Went to visit Tyrion on his last night?" He asked with a smile and Jaime glared at him, still angry from earlier.

"Yes, he'll be missed. What about you? Going to ask father to be the heir?" His eyes widened once the words were uttered, how? He huffed and tried to go past but Jaime wouldn't let him. "You betrayed our brother, so here's what I did. I still accepted to be fathers heir, and now you'll be beneath me." The words came as a whisper and he narrowed his eyes on him.

Who knew his brother could be so callous and cunning. And Jaime walked off with a smug grin towards Cersei's chamber probably, to fuck her victoriously. He grit his teeth and sauntered forth, there is only one way to get his way now because if Jaime is allowed to take up residence as Lord of Casterly Rock and Cersei remaining in power then he'll have a harder time.

He got up to his father's office, no one was there so he went to the chamber room. It was opened, when he entered he saw Tyrion holding Joffrey's crossbow in his hands, why it would be in the Hands tower he doesn't know or care, just that his brother is holding the weapon in his hands. "Tyrion?" He spoke in surprise and he realized that Jaime had set the Dwarf free. On his father's bed was the lifeless corpse of Shae, Tyrion had killed her for being here.

"Get out of here, I will murder that man." Tyrion was bloodthirsty, he could see it in his brother's eyes. He now has a way for him to kill his father and ensure Tyrion never returns.

"You have to leave, no doubt Jaime has gotten someone to assist you. Now go, leave father to me." His brother looked shocked, but his brother did hand him the crossbow yet before his brother would leave, he would say one more word. "Tyrion. After tonight, you cannot return here," he uttered and Tyrion gave him a look and left with haste.

With a heavy heart, he set up the crossbow bolt, knocking it. His father wasn't in his office and neither was he in his chambers, this leaves one place. He did feel nervous and panicky, but it needs to be done, doesn't it? It's for his ambitions and he will ensure that happens but, but this is the man who made him who he was, and what he will do is what his father might have done in his position. The final step came and he forcefully pushed the door open, the crossbow held and aiming right at Tywin. His father didn't have a chance to speak before he loosed it.

The first bolt went into his father's neck, the blood spewing from his neck an all throughout the floor.

Knocking the next bolt, it loosed and went into his father's heart, moments after his father's heart and the body fell limp. It was still as his cold eyes became dull, dull as his life.

 _'You made a legacy, father. And I, Lord Loren Lannister will uphold that duty.'_ He thought with tears falling from his face, dropping the crossbow where he stood and turned on his feet.

Moments later the bells tolled for the assassination and the escape of Tyrion. His victory has come and next, the construction of his own legacy.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So ends the fourth season in all respects, a bit fast paced but I hope it isn't a big issue. So Loren has killed Tywin and the death will be blamed on Tyrion. The next few chapters Loren will begin having trouble and triumphs against his last two big enemies. And Tommen will be torn apart in this fight for power. The events outside of this will follow Canon so yes the Dornish Plot is cast aside for (sigh) The Sand Snakes but some bigger events won't happen._**

 ** _ShipperofTrashyShips, Yep its so refreshing every time I write it. The heat was on with the two lions. Made this chapter a Loren only one like a real PoV chapter._**

 ** _Thus ends chapter 14 of Pride and Wroth and Season Five here I come! The next chapter will be a minute so I hope everyone has patience. This is Hail King Cerion and I hope you all have a very nice night._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Nothing much to say other than please enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 15: A New Dance Begins

* * *

Loren

It was a couple weeks after the death of his father and the search for Tyrion, though it was a failure considering that Varys was also gone. In the same time they were also blamed for killing Tywin Lannister, a boon to him since out of him and Jaime, the Dwarf was a threat to his taking the right to own the Westerlands and Casterly Rock. Now though is the funeral and burial of which his father will be taken home with an entourage of three thousand of the most elite soldiers within his father's faction. This also removes loyalists to Jaime and Cersei from the city.

More ever the death of his father had almost welcomed a group of fanatics into the city, he would not have this and used his moniker he earned from some Stormlanders during his campaign 'The Furious Lion'. A bit less than 'The Scarred Lion' but it will do and has done the job, a small fight in the night and this 'Sparrow' and his inner circle were silenced, permanently and brutally and their bodies fed the dogs. Before then the fanatics knew of his father's influence and stayed away, they underestimated him and ended up losing their lives for it.

Today he will say goodbye to his father and looked around the room, his sister and brother wearing black to signify their grief. When Cersei was told of the death of their father, she wanted the Tower of the Hand to be burned to the ground. It was stupid and he had the order dismissed, he did, however, have the whore named Shae thrown to the dogs so that it could appease the Queen. His brother was enraged and he saw it then and there, he is the one to set Tyrion free and had to have thought the second eldest brother had killed the man who rebuilt the lion clan.

It's a shame that Tyrion wasn't the one to do it, he was. His hand still shakes when he thinks about it, about the bolts going into his father chest and the last breath he watched him take.

"How are you doing?" He turned to smile lightly at Margaery's presence, black suits her but red would be so much more beautiful. He nodded to the darker and less eyed area and she smirked, following him and once they were alone he kissed her heavily for a few minutes before breaking away.

He talked with her that night about his plans, wanted her to know how he felt and told her that he means to not marry the boy to a beauty but a man to a woman. She obviously disagreed and told him, no but it was already too late for the marriage pact was made shortly before Joffrey and Margaery's wedding. She was defeated by this time and avoided him for the longest time until a day ago, with a real answer to his proposal. Yes, she won't be the Queen but none will deny that she is to be marrying the unofficial King of Westeros once he gains the power.

Lady Olenna left shortly before the trials and is heading here, she will be convinced by Margaery herself. Lord Mace has been told already and sworn to secrecy until the time has come, by then he will be getting the power he needs to take full control of the court.

House Lannister and Tyrell will be wed between himself and Margaery. House Baratheon of King's Landing and of Storm's End will also be bound in marriage. His sister's own wedding with Loras has been dismissed or that is what he will be putting forth in the meeting within a few hours to the Small Council, she will be happy and also be stripped of her powers once the one thousand man honor guard brings Shireen to King's Landing.

"I am well. As long as you do your part, my Queen."

They parted with smiles but came back to the party with sad frowns and pursed lips, Cersei offered him a glare and Jaime didn't very much care and was by their father's body. An hour would pass before it was time and the funeral came to an end, minutes after this he had the entire council to gather and for Tommen to attend as King of Westeros, twenty minutes but he had his nephew come before by five minutes. He looked nervous when he arrived and he beckoned for him to sit right at the front, he is the King after all and deserves the seat.

"Tell me, nephew. Are you scared, or nervous?" He started by asking the young boy, Tommen nodded yes. "It's fine to be scared, I am sure you were when the city was under siege. Do you know why I've called you here?" He asked his nephew who shook his head no, and he smiled for seeing this. "Well, I called you here to make an important request. I hear you don't intend to name a new Hand, that you need to think about it. Do you know what will happen if you do that?" He asked another question, Tommen spoke this time.

"No."

"Well, you see... Chaos. The Small Council needs a leader and without one and that you are still a boy, it will cause factions to rise and use you. Needless to say, your mother is an example." Tommen seemed offended that he would put his sister as an example of one who would use him, he needs his nephew to listen to him.

"My mother helped Joffrey- " He cut his nephew off then.

"And how well did that turn out?" He questioned, Tommen sunk a little in embarrassment and he gripped the boy on the shoulder lightly. "It's okay, nephew. When I came, the city fell into peace for quite some time. Uncle Kevan and Jaime can be a good bet, but one is a follower and not a leader whilst the other lost 30,000 men against a small force. No good." He finally had his nephew and dug in his claws and teeth, "Name me, name me your new Hand of the King and I swear: Peace and Prosperity and Law and Order will be all the next generation will think of your reign." He ended and sat back so Tommen could think on it all, it was a lot of convincing and though the boy seemed conflicted, he has now all but won the title.

Moments pass and the rest of the council and his family arrive,sitting downs in their already drawn factions. Grand Maester, Kevan, and Lord Mace sat on his side and Jaime sat on Cersei's side. All having their eyes set on the King and in some he saw eyes of lust, lust for the power of the King. He cleared his throat and stood to his feet with a long letter in hand, ready to read aloud and proud.

"Father was making this the day he was taken from us, these are his last will and testament and according to the laws of Hand and Kings; the last orders." He started and cleared his throat once more, "Father has deemed in the wake of Joffrey and Margaery's wedding that Tommen of the House Baratheon... And Shireen of the House Baratheon will wed within the turn of the moon." Cersei looked to object but he kept going. "Furthermore is that their second child will be made Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Until such time has come, Damon Lannister will rule as interim Lord of Storm's End and of the Stormlands." All seemed alright, "Now this ends his last wishes. Now I will announce by decree of the King that Ser Kevan of the House Lannister is given the position of Master of Laws- " Cersei spoke after and wouldn't be swayed.

"You are the Master of Laws. If Tommen is the one to wish this then he can speak it!" She snapped at him and he looked to Tommen like the others. The boy shifted nervously and got up with the Hand of the Kings pin, "What are you doing, my sweet?" Cersei asked her son and Tommen finally cleared his throat to speak.

"In light of these unseen events. I have come to conclude I am too young to rule, so I will need a Hand." Cersei and Mace looked very excited, too bad he already made his moves. "Lord Loren is my grandfather's heir, he brought the Stormlands to heel and defended this city from certain destruction. It is he I name the new Hand of the King." His eye gleamed as his nephew past to him the pin to which he put on immediately. Pycelle, his uncle and Lord Mace congratulated him on his new position.

"I hope to serve you well, my King."

Jaime

Cersei immediately threw a bottle of wine towards the wall and wailed in frustration, the council meeting had finally come to an end and his ungrateful brother was named the new Hand of the King. Loren must have gotten to Tommen before his sister could but he doesn't care who is Hand, he cares that his siblings will be tugging on Tommen for power with Cersei reclaiming the title of Regent and Loren being named Hand of the King.

More ever he is upset that his and his fathers deal won't be made a realization, he would miss Cersei but to have seen Loren's face in becoming the new Lord of Casterly Rock once he was removed from the Kingsguard. Now, now he can stay where he has always wanted to be, by his beloved and his children or the ones that are left to him.

He worries for his son and will help him along to the best of his abilities. Then once he does this, he will hunt Tyrion to the ends of the earth for his father. He regretted ever releasing him from his cell and wished he could go back and listen to Cersei, to let the little brother die.

"Our father needs to be avenged, Loren and Tyrion have to die."

What? He turned to his sister, curious as to even why she would include Loren into this. He shook his head and walked towards her, to find out why.

"Loren didn't kill our father. He loved the man and admired him, he isn't Tyrion." He tried to defend the ungrateful bastard for all the good it does him, and Cersei looked at him like he was insane as she was when she wanted to burn the Tower of the Hand to the ground.

"Really? And tell me, Jaime. Who else gains in the wake of fathers death? Who is now the new Hand of the King and Warden of the West? Who is Lord of Casterly Rock." She questioned him, siphoning off his confidence until he seriously thought about it.

His brother, his little brother killed father. He blamed Tyrion who wanted nothing more than to leave, all when the real killer is here. Loren has been the puppeteer, pulling strings in the days after their father was murdered. He couldn't believe this and wanted it all to be a dream, but it wasn't.

Their brother needs to be brought down, needs to be killed to bring pride back to their House.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Dance of Lions, a battle for control of the King has begun. I want this to stretch for about three chapters but I can make it in two if you all would like.**_

 _ **Corvus Rigel Black, After Barristan was released the oath of the Kingsguard became flexible which Tywin had taken advantage of in season4.**_

 _ **ZabuzasGirl, Here you go, thank you!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nothing much to say other than please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 16: War of Words

* * *

Cersei

She woke to the sounds of fire and immediately went to her balcony and saw the old ruin of the Dragon Pit, burning to the ground but no wildfire, just regular oil and the looks of men working the area and she assumed right away that this is Loren's doing. Her brother or Kinslayer has been Hand of the King for almost a month. A month of her searching for ways to tear him down, and to bring order and rule back to the Realm.

Jaime has actually been using his authority as Kingsguard, replacing a number of men loyal to Loren with their own numbers. Along with this he has also been at Tommen's side and poisoning Loren's goodwill, whilst she informs her son on questionable and false things that Loren has been doing as Hand of the King.

Sadly it isn't all false, Loren has been training and bringing in more sellswords and recruits to the Goldcloaks. Now none of them she recognizes and cannot use as her informants on her brother's future plans. What's worse is that the bastard is now engaged to Margaery Tyrell who has been sauntering around as if the new Queen, now that has her worried.

Her intentions are to get Loren away from the Red Keep, even being inside the Tower of the Hand is much too close for comfort. Only when her brother and his tart of a Ward and his betrothed are away is when she can reaffirm her grasp on the power she clawed and scratched for. She sighed and turned away from the balcony, heading to Loren's chambers to find out what he is doing.

Along the way, she passed her sons new betrothed, and her behemoth of a guard dog. Shireen is unfit and no real beauty, the greyscale scarred the good side of her face. She guessed it would suit her plans, this way the future generations will be Baratheon and none could contest against that knowledge. Maybe when her brother is dead and gone she can forge this girl into the perfect puppet, to be used until she has given her son a son and daughter before ridding her of the title of Queen Consort.

Her brothers two new guards stood watch of the door, two new knights he made during the campaign within the Stormlands. One was Gylon Nightwater, big man and had a bald head and big black beard, the man's eyes were a dark green. The other was Daeron Rockwood, a handsome man with slicked brunette hair and grey eyes, this one saved her brother from an assassin sent by Lord Connington of Griffins Roost. "I came to see my brother." She told them and they looked at each other before letting her in, she strode past them and went inside.

"Cersei? What do I owe the pleasure." He said cheerfully and the smile and tone annoyed her, she wished she could order the man dead but only her son can do this.

"Who allowed you renovate the Dragon Pit?" She would have her answer, then she will try to stop it. He smiled and sat down to continue writing letters, just like father had done when they would be in trouble and they would be made to wait for their scolding.

"The King. I asked him, telling him the first step towards creating a lasting reminder of his reign is to create." She was confused, what was being created.

"And? What has my son bid you to make." She demanded and her brother only smiled once more, "Don't be coy, Loren. What is being created." Loren put down his ink and quill before getting to his feet.

"There are three pillars that carry the realm. The King. High Septon. And the Hand of the King. The King has this, the Red Keep and the Iron Throne, powerful symbols. The High Septon has his many convents and the Great Sept of Baelor, also powerful if those religious men would see it. But what about the Hand of the King?" She was confused again, her brother is lecturing her and expects her to have an answer to such a silly question.

"The Hand has his pin and the Tower." She said and he shook his head no, "Then what?" She said and this time with frustration.

"He has the King's Authority. Commands the King's Armies and makes decisions for the King himself. The Red Keep can be suitable, but over the months and my butting heads with you and Jaime on matters of politics, I need a place of my own to work. I need a larger symbol of power." She widened her eyes in both surprise and delight.

Her brother means to build a castle, the hill where the Dragon Pit is large enough for an averagely sized hold. This is truly a boon, he would be away from the Red Keep, questions did spin in her mind about how council meetings will be held, here or will her brother move them to his new castle, a route will need to be cleared so officials can move from spot to spot. She sighed and let her brother know that she understands what he intends, through an expression of sorts.

"What will its name be? Surely you have a 'clever' name planned when it is complete." She questioned him and he smirked before walking over, extending his hand to hers, gesturing she take it but she won't and stood up on her own free will.

"Tywin's Den seemed a good name, but Lancaster seemed so much more." Lancaster, combining the names Lann in Lannister and Caster from Casterly Rock. She could have named it much better and liked the first choice, but it will do and the knowledge that her brother is far from the Iron Throne sends a good feeling down her spine. She nodded and broached another subject.

"What of the Tyrell, Margaery? Will you be marrying before or after Tommen weds Shireen." It was a question she would like to know. If after Tommen then she can keep the whore and her family hostage, seizing the Reach and their food and gold. If before then she can kill them both with the poison Sansa and Tyrion used to kill Joffrey, seizing the remaining Tyrell family. Loren tensed and caught onto her acting nice since he returned to the capital, turning away from her and opening the door behind him.

"My betrothal is none of your business, and neither is the Kings and Lady Shireen. I hoped you would be happy that you aren't engaged to that boy-lover. Now you can go." His rudeness was a mix of anger and a tad bit upset. She sighed and left, the objective she came for is finished anyway.

Loren

He was a fool to actually believe his sister was being kind to him, that maybe, just maybe that all the animosity over the control of power could be set aside and that House Lannister can truly thrive since the last 300 years that it's been the servants; being spat at and insulted by some many weaklings and terrible Kings, but no.

Cersei came for information, whether she had got it or not he doesn't know. He can simply believe that she hadn't and he can counter whatever she is planning, he called back to his plan for the new castle and felt glad he will be out of here and somewhere safe, because as of now he is to be ready for his siblings to take him out.

Later on in the day came a personal visit to his nephew and Shireen, since the girl's arrival he has sunk his claws in deep. She is watched by handmaidens of his choosing, guards to report to him upon seeing or hearing anything suspicious. On other days he would sit the child down with Margaery to mold the girl into a pawn to keep Tommen's interests.

Not that his nephew needs to be convinced, having someone around the same age brought some form of comfort for the boy. Especially with not having anyone to call a friend here in the Red Keep with most being a pawn or spy of his sister, neither truly wanting to be friends with the golden-haired young King. They were having supper when he and Margaery arrived, invited of course.

"Thank you for coming, uncle." He smiled and saw Shireen and the gold mask he had made for her to hide the more unattractive side of her face, the girl curtsied and he and Margaery did the same in respect.

"Well we four are going to be married soon, it is only natural we sup with one another from here on out." He said whilst walking past his nephew and sitting down, Margaery and Tommen followed suit and the dinner was finally served, cooked fish and potatoes with a bowl of tasty lemon cakes.

"So uncle, how is the realm doing since you became Hand? I am eager to know." Is he now? He thought and stewed on the question asked to him.

As for the Westerlands, the Reach, Stormlands, and Crownlands all are rather peaceful at the moment. No fighting and a million dragons were paid back to Braavos with the promise to have the full amount soon, with the help of the Tyrells once he marries Margaery of course. Now onto the troubles still brewing in the northern kingdoms.

The Riverlands is still in chaos despite the King in the North had been slain, the Houses have been split between rebels and loyalists. In the Vale, his and Olenna's partner in assassinating Joffrey has been quiet and hasn't come south to swear fealty to his nephew, sooner or later Baelish will be summoned south and he will be dealt with, the man isn't so trustworthy and other than Olenna the Mockingbird is a liability and he hates liabilities. The North is also quiet but ravens swearing fealty have come from Bolton and their allies, the Iron Islands are still in open rebellion so nothing new their with their land invasions failing on all sides of the west coast.

"Peace is assured as I have promised, now. What about you two, what have you done today." He asked and Tommen eagerly answered him.

"Shireen told me a lot of stories, and helped me finally get some confidence in myself." He was pleasantly surprised with the last bit, that his ward is aiding the boy in getting self-respect, its a dangerous thing when uncontrolled but he has faith in his ability to do so. Shireen attested to Tommen by saying he is growing into a fine man.

"I am happy for the both of you, so young and dare I say it... In love?" Margaery teased with a smirk, yet her eyes showed how envious she is of the girl. Understandable since for as long as he's known the daughter of Mace is that Margaery was fascinated with the prospect of being Queen, not realizing she is Queen in all but name with how much control he has over the court and by title the King himself.

But like all good things that last, so can the bad come without notice... He just doesn't know when it will come.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A soft chapter and unbeknownst time skip, I decided not to slow burn it until its black but to keep it nice and medium rare. So Loren's faction is growing and with it a castle over the bones of dragons, a reference to Loren's father who was the real one to bring the Targaryen Dynasty to heel. The next chapter will involve the first of two weddings, one royal and one between great families. As for the storyline in the North, with Stannis dying early this means just the Telltales plot takes place, in Jon's side a treaty of sorts was made which brings the full might of the Wildling force south and will cause trouble for Roose Bolton. Baelish and Sansa's journey will be in the show until it gets to the point where Petyr is summoned south.**_

 _ **ShipperofTrashyShips, Certainly Lannister through and through. It is the Game after all. He will make a couple more enemies before we reach the end.**_

 _ **Well thus ends chapter 16 and the other will be out soon.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nothing much to say other than please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Truths and Treason 

* * *

Margaery

The Unofficial Queen had chosen to spend the day with her future niece, helping the young girl try on her wedding dress in the next three days.

In honesty she is dissatisfied with how things are going, she wanted to be a real King's wife; a Queen. Yet she is forced to marry Loren, granted he is her best friend and lover but he is only Hand of the King. Tommen could easily dismiss him and she wouldn't be the most powerful woman in the Kingdoms, just the Westerlands.

Especially a Westerlands that has no more gold mines, silver and jewels can only increase one's wealth so much. Gold lasts, gold ensures power and so does marrying a King of which she has neither. She accepted purely out of not thinking about it, that she was still angry and frustrated that she is missing her chance at being the wife of the King to some little girl from the Stormlands.

There is no point in worrying about this now, as much as she dislikes it because she lost, and now can only hope her children can do where she had failed.

"Oh, that looks lovely my dear!" She said and got up to approach the thirteen-year-old, her dress isn't revealing but covers a good bit of her body which gives off her innocence. Shireen blushed and looked down, quite unsure of herself from the expression in the girls blue eyes. "Is something wrong? You look troubled." She asked with genuine care, or at least that's what she wanted it to sound like and it did.

"Tommen his other told him I was comely, that he should break the betrothal and set me aside." The girl had both relief and fear when saying this, it was as if she was caught in between agreeing and disagreeing with what the Shrew Queen said.

Understandable that Shireen didn't want this at all, she is marrying into the family that captured and put her father to death. She would have hated the family if she was in the girl's place, not even Loren would soothe her anger. Then the other side is that Shireen and Tommen have gotten along quite well, taking walks in the gardens and spending the day reading stories or seeing the dragon skulls beneath the Red Keep. A smile came to her lips and she placed a hand on the younger girls knee, gripping it a little not to cause pain.

"Listen to me. Cersei is a whore, excuse my language but its true. If anyone is comely it is her, you might not have beauty in a physical sense, but this." SHe gestured by putting a finger on the girls head, "Your mind is a true beauty, some just have the fortunate blessings of both. Now don't listen to Cersei, listen to me or Tommen or most importantly, Loren." The mere mention of her fiancé's name caused the girl to tense, it is again understandable.

"Yes, my Lady." She cracked a large smile, at least the child knows her place and she doesn't mind at all.

A few hours pass on and she was entertaining her grandmother, thankful they have more to talk about since she was brought into the loop when Loren told her about his plans.

Months back when she was actually intending on marrying Joffrey the Mad, she knew it was her goal but it didn't mean she liked it at all. She had wanted to be Queen, and she feels she's done this and yet her grandmother all but told her she'd killed her new husband. Then her newest marriage prospect told her that he had plans to take power for himself, and would share this power with her and her family despite robbing the title of King from them.

"So do you know who is marrying, you or the girl? No one knows besides his Kingship and Loren." She sipped her tea and answered her grandmother's question.

"Loren doesn't want many to know, but the King and Lady Shireen. He said the Queen came to him the other day, poking him for information which is why he's paid the masons to hasten the completion the other day." She explained and the elder woman nodded, understanding Loren's necessity. Her grandmother's face became stone, serious and stern.

"Remember, my child. Loren is a cunning man, do not reveal too much to him or fall for him. Make him yours, he needs to be OUR follower in the end."

She nodded, her family and their plans come first.

And to be honest their marriage won't be love. Lust? yes, Passion? absolutely, Ambition? without a doubt. Loren and her relationships are purely business, the sex and the affection are simply added to the deal. She just hopes Loren doesn't think of turning his back on them if she fails to bear him children or if she fails to make him fall first.

"Well, let us speak of something else. Like my own wedding... "

Night came and she was getting dressed for bed when she was visited by none other than Cersei Lannister, her guard let the woman in on her word. She was defiant where her handmaiden had bowed, she stood tall and had her head high. It made the shrew contort in anger at her, and she smirk and crossed her arms pressing against her breasts.

Needless to say, they went back and forth, poking one another for information. She isn't Loren, has no relationship with her and knows when a woman is trying to play nice. Small but subtle insults were thrown at one another and at one moment she got the wench to grit her teeth. Soon enough came the hour of the wolf, and she was bidding her goodbye.

"I know you and Loren are planning something, I won't be secretive about it. I will stop both of you with everything at my disposal." Cersei threatened and she smirked back.

"I don't know what you mean, I and my future husband want nothing more than to serve the King." She said this as sweetly as she can, enough to anger the woman at least.

"Don't be coy! Loren acted the same way some time ago. Do you believe I will let you use my son, use the court for your own ends? No, I will stop it."

She left not too long after, shutting the chamber doors behind her. She simply huffed and turned to her handmaidens, Mira, and Sera looking more than a little awkward. She told them not to worry and preferably forget the bickering between her and Cersei, they obliged and bid her a good night and said they would be here the next morning to dress her for the day.

She dreamt of the next two days and see her and Loren's plant bare fruit, then the day after this their own wedding.

Cersei

Cunts. The both of them.

She gripped her hands into fists, wishing she had struck the defiant bitch where she belongs. She just might with what she will fill Tommen's head with once she reaches his chamber, yes it's the Hour of the Wolf but she's his mother and what she is going to say is very important.

"The King is resting." One of the Kingsguard told her and she glared him to back away, he did and she entered the chamber and saw her sons handmaidens dressing her son.

"Mother? What is it, what's wrong?" Her son asked her and she smiled gleefully before having the servants removed, enduring they were both alone and it was private.

"Treason."

She left an hour later with a look of victory, her son will now strip her brother from his high horse and gut while he is at it.

She's won this fight and she knows it.

Tommen

Over the last month and a half, his uncle has done all he can, bringing commerce back to the markets and increasing the size of the city guards so they may better protect the people of his city. Outside the large debt is being paid to the Iron Bank, a debt his brother and even Tywin were willing to let go. His uncle had also tied House Lannister with House Tyrell to ensure they back them forever, so he can see why he doubts what his mother had said to him.

Taking bribes, increasing his power and authority, building a castle to outshine his own holding. Then there is the main matters of treason such as being behind the murders of his grandfather and brother, even going as far as to say he is growing a faction: no a regime to overthrow his fathers that he made with defeating the Last Dragon on the Trident.

But his mother made him doubt, doubt that his uncle truly has the best interest for his reign and the realm. That his mother might be right, he needs to be certain and confront his uncle, mother said not to but to act and seize his Hand of the King for the treason she informed Loren has done. He will see this matter and its crimes true or false.

"Lord Loren, your Grace." He heard Ser Meryn say and he nodded for the Knight to let his uncle inside, he rose to greet Loren upon seeing him walk in with his eyes looking right at him.

"Uncle." He greeted.

"Nephew, or my King as it should. You summoned me?" His uncle asked him and he nodded, gesturing for him to approach.

"I have heard damning things, from mother. Uncle, is what she is saying true? Do you plan to usurp my bloodline, after all, you've done." He asked and got a cold stare from his Hand, no fury or surprise just silence. "If they are true I want you to, resign, and leave the capital... " He said with each step his uncle approached even further until he was towering over him, The Red Eye earned his moniker with this stare as word was he wasn't even swayed by children who begged him not to die.

"You would believe your mother, I understand. I also understand that she has been lying to you and everyone for a very long time." He didn't understand what his uncle was saying, what lies has mother been keeping from him and everyone.

"What do you mean. Answer my questions, I am your King." He has to be strong, has to be brave like his father as mother said to him during the Battle of King's Landing. Loren gleamed in delight as he stared at him, making his bend just slightly.

"That you, my nephew. You are no King at all, no Baratheon at all, you and Myrcella are but bastards between brother, and sister." He was disturbed and shocked, it has to be a lie and was going to go ahead and dismiss his uncle from his service but Loren continued, "Listen to me, I own the court now. A month of buying each of the officials and courtiers and I rule, do you know what this means?" Shaking his head no his uncle continued on.

"I am powerful, was the third before Tyrion killed my father. So one word of my agreeing to Stannis's rants on you and your siblings being bastards, well... Then I, the court and the Small Council will have to serve our true Queen, won't we." His eyes widened at what his uncle was implying, is he this insane.

"You, you would kill me?! I am family!" He said terrified, "Ser Meryn! Take my uncle into custody for treason!" He commanded, Ser Meryn came in slowly and with no sword in hand. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" He commanded and the Knight wouldn't budge, his uncle suddenly began to laugh a little.

"You will learn. I know it, you will learn that you are not in charge as Jaime and Cersei and even Kevan would believe. I have been spat upon by my father, been shat on by Joffrey and Cersei, I am done being the one standing behind but rather charge from the front. You are not the King, or at least not in the court you aren't. Good day, bastard."

His uncle left with orders that none be allowed inside unless his 'Grace' wishes to wander about, Ser Meryn nodded and shut the door behind them and left him alone and defeated. He felt helpless and realized that he isn't as powerful as he would have liked to be. His uncle, a man he wished was trustworthy has proven to him this day that he isn't, he's as cunning as that lion on their banners.

The Scarred Lion bares his jaws, and they are very sharp.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Appearances but no PoV's of Loren but of his opponents. The Tyrells show in this that they are still looking out for number one, Cersei being calculating as usual and Tommen showing some strength... Right before being attacked by Loren's verbal blows. I've decided the next chapter will be Tommen and Shireen's wedding, thinking of calling it the Black Wedding for reasons I will keep secret for now.**_

 _ **MM27, Thank you. Was pretty clever name for a castle for the World of Ice and Fire.**_

 _ **Vampwalker709, The first real antagonist I ever made, he'll get more devious as we go on.**_

 _ **ShipperofTrashyShips, Thanks. Loren is fully prepared and expects his sister and brother to strike anytime now.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nothing much to say other than please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Coup De'Tat

* * *

Jaime

"By the light of the Seven, I hereby bind these two souls as one for eternity. Look to one another, and say the words."

He didn't watch the scene of his and Cersei's son marry that pawn of Tommen's, couldn't stand watching his brother's plans come to fruition without unsheathing his oldest sons sword and putting it through the one-eyed bastard's throat. He turned his head to Loren, the fool smirking openly at his son placing a kiss upon Shireen's lips, the arrogant fool.

Scoffing he thought of how far this 'Lancaster' has come since the construction had begun. Those builders were fast in their work, the holdfast holding the rooms and dining hall was already complete. Complete enough that his brother had started moving his and his betrothed's household and things, the Tower of the Hand is still his until Lancaster is completed and then it will become another area for diplomats to stay rather than Maegor's Holdfast.

Thoughts brought him back to when he and Cersei went to Kevan, pleading with him to join them in ousting Loren from the city and office of Hand of the King. Like the coward, his uncle was, he refused to be a part of the infighting that he had been seeing the past month and left the next day for Casterly Rock. Only vowing to return if the infighting gets out of control.

Cersei had said this was a godsend, she stated that Kevan would have gotten in the middle of what she had planned. Of course, he was confused, his sister was making plans without him or his advice. She didn't tell him until he confronted her today, and what she had planned was horrifying.

 _Flashback Start_

"Cersei!" He exclaimed and went into his sister's chambers, to get answers for what is to come. She turned to him like he hadn't just barged into the room, smiling and raising a glass to him.

"Brother, come and enjoy our victory." He didn't know whether to call her crazy or just mad, their son was just threatened with forced abdication and she calls it a victory.

"You and your creature are making plans behind my back? Loren is running over our son, the King and you call it a victory? What are you planning." He asked her and she told him the news, that Loren is finally moving his things out of the Red Keep and to his new castle within the city, Lancaster it was called, and that it was the perfect time to rid themselves of him. "And what do you have planned? How will we avenge our House." He added and smirked.

"In the aftermath of our son's marriage to that disgusting child, there will be burned roses and one dead lion. We act, and Loren will perish."

 _Flashback Ends_

In the dead of night with Illyn Payne, himself, Bronn, six new Kingsguard once the corrupt ones are gone and thirty or so men will be cloaked in blackness. They will descend on his brother whilst he and others sleep in the night and kill them all, documents of Loren's corruption have already be comprised and will be given to the Small Council once the bloodshed is done and Loren lays dead.

This will happen once the wedding has been done and his son had bedded the girl, they will use the underground tunnels so graciously left to them by the traitor Varys. They will make for Lancaster's hold and kill the guardsmen, kill the servants, kill their damned animals if needs are and then, only then will they take his brother's life.

Until then his son's marriage is the current objective, to get through it before the plan goes into effect.

The feast wasn't so grand, uncommon for a royal wedding. His boy is King, a King should have seven-course meals, singing, and dancing, but none of the sorts is happening. One minstrel playing the same three songs, everyone was quietly talking to one another, and Loren sat on his sons right, the place for the father to preside during a child's wedding.

"This is despicable, I should be by his side." His sister seethed as she approached, he didn't say a thing. Just stood there glaring at them, Loren and Margaery. "Remember the plans, not three hours after the feast and, the bedding." He nodded, understanding what has to be done. He became a Kingslayer to save thousands, will become a Kinslayer to save his family.

"A toast! To my nephew, my King, and his bride and new Queen!" The room was split between some raising their glasses with silence or cheers, "We have eaten, drank, some even got a little too close to each other. Alas I believe, it is time for the final celebration." The room again was mixed with silence and thunderous laughter, the bedding ceremony was different as before. Instead of the shredding of clothes, the two newlyweds were escorted by the other six Kingsguard, then the family and officials to watch.

It was all over in an hour, his nephew's stamina was strong and by the end of the year, a trueborn Baratheon should be born. Everyone dispersed to their sleeping chambers and the Red Keep was quiet once Loren and his entourage left for their own hold, he sat up on a chair, waiting for the time to come and in this loneliness, he held his last doubts.

He didn't want this, didn't want to kill his littlest brother for pride and vengeance. Yet, yet Loren killed his father, framed Tyrion for the deed and is causing turmoil within the court over the fighting with Cersei over control of Tommen, he and others kept the havoc from reaching the rest of the officials but it's getting harder as things are escalating.

His sister's servant came and said it was time, he nodded and put on the lion helm his father had given him. Widows Wail sheathed and wrapped around his waist he gave one last glance to his chambers before leaving, Bronn and the others were waiting for him in the tunnel opening that leads straight to the Dragon Pit. All of them were ready and he took a deep breath.

"We avenge our kingdoms with this deed, I cannot promise none will keep their reputations. Let's move."

They moved past rats and a few remains that were a hundred years old, it was dark but the light of twenty torches lightened their way across. It took an hour before they reached the door and a few more steps they were in the courtyard of the incomplete castle, a few sentries stood guard and they were silenced quickly and quietly. Bronn and ten men remained outside, horses ready whilst he and the other twenty or so men and Illyn moved towards every room.

The occupants were sleeping and he told everyone to make it all quick, Illyn grumbled and did what needed to be done. All were slaughtered and blood-soaked a good portion of the hold, more or less a large mansion than anything. The last target was his brother's chambers, the largest room one guard told them but something felt off about it all when they got there.

Wilhelm, his brother's guard dog wasn't there. His brother never was far from him unless he had him watching Shireen, but the new Queen was with her husband at the moment, the knight would have to be there. Fighting down suspicions he crept into the room with the new Kingsguard and approached the bed, he saw golden hair and sighed, thinking his brother had finally let his guard down and it will be his downfall. Six swords were hoisted into the air and brought down on the sleeping brother, blood covering the white sheets. It was only when he ripped the sheets from the corpse that his eyes widened in shock, and horror, and anger.

It wasn't Loren, it was their cousin Lancel. He was already dead and wounds at the throat were cleaned, he yelled for everyone to vacate the mansion. They made it outside to see fighting between his allies and his brothers new Goldcloaks, almost fifty strong and his brother sitting upon his horse with a wide smirk and at least a hundred more men by his side. He would have slain him if not for the coward to leave for the Red Keep, he ordered everyone to fight their way back to the Red Keep, to stop his brother.

During the fighting, he wondered how his brother knew, of their plan and who turned traitor to his and Cersei internal war. By the end of the fighting, it was just him, Bronn and 13 men, the new Kingsguard were already dead. They mounted and rode hard for the keep, once there he expected to see his brother locked out but the gates were wide opened and the drawbridge was lowered, dead men scattered around the stone floors going inside of the keep. They had to fight stragglers of his father's men and he grabbed one by the scruff of his neck, demanding answers.

"Where is he?!"

Moments later and the others burst into the throne room to a shocking sight, his son and daughter-in-law, sister, and some of the officials that have sided with them on their knees. Loren was seated onto the Iron Throne, Margaery, Olenna, Damon, Wilhelm, the Kingsguard, Grand Maester Pycelle, Mace Tyrell and most of all, Qyburn and he burned with rage. He wanted to charge an kill them all but sword pointed at his allies stopped his movement.

"Loren! Fight me! Are you afraid?!" He shouted and Loren flicked his finger and a soldier lopped off the head of Lady Stokeworth, then the bastard spoke.

"No. I will not fight you, but I will have your allies slaughtered. One by one until Tommen, Shireen and Cersei are left. The first two need to live but Cersei? She's expendable." His brother said as he stood up from the throne, "I hadn't expected you and Cersei to be so devious, to plan a Red Wedding scenario to bleed me." Loren added and placed a hand on Cersei's head, she shook it away in frustration and couldn't speak with her mouth gagged. "Luckily Qyburn knew the winning side, though I might have added to that by naming him the next Grand Maester." He snarled at how uncaring his brother was, how evil the Scarred Lion really was.

"Brother. If such a bond exists within you, let us go. You can have the bloody throne but let me and Cersei and Tommen leave." He broke, couldn't risk bringing harm to his lover and child, even at the risk of the entire realm. He dropped his son's sword, Bronn and others sheathed theirs as well though not without hesitation, Loren grinned and gleamed with one eye.

"... No."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Only 2K Words but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. So clever move on Jaime and Cersei, a shame Qyburn loves his work and science rather than loyalty. The fate of Cersei and Jaime will continue into the next chapter, then we will be getting more AU as I will be extending the timed arrival of Daenerys and the White Walkers arrival as well. Well this is where the chapter ends and the next one might be another update for War and Blood and We Do Not Sow. I - You know what, I will update them all and get bullet posts for new chapters on everything so that you, the readers get doses of your favorite stories such as this one.**_

 _ **Now, I will bid everyone a good night and morning, see you all soon.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nothing much to say now other than please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Leader of the Pride

* * *

Loren

He strolled the halls of the Red Keep, six guards behind him along with Wilhelm.

A warm smile remained on his face, he was truly enjoying the day so far since the decisive victory almost a week ago.

The King and Queen under his thumb, Jaime and Cersei in the Black Cells awaiting their trial, his wedding in a short few hours from now and having the leftovers of what Varys left of his spy ring. The information gathered was quite interesting, telling him much about Littlefinger and his 'allies' plans or the plans before he returned to the capital.

Cersei cursed him over and over as she was dragged away by his guards, Jaime went silently and as for the officials and noblemen and women? He's had some bend the knee and some of the braver ones chose their death with his siblings, Janos's Sons and Lord Osmond and Osfryd Kettleback. As for House Stokeworth, he procured the loyalties of Bronn by marrying him to the youngest daughter of Lady Stokeworth, with her daughter and husband being charged with the same treason as his sister and brother.

Tommen and Queen Shireen have fallen in line, he will admit he was a bit perturbed by Tommen's resistance in trying to depose him from power. He will also admit he was lax, letting his sister get her plans going before stopping them, a good thing Lancel has his build and made the perfect sacrificial pawn after their 'Talks' with the head torturer of the city.

Regicide, Adultery, Treason and Attempted Kinslaying. His sister's crimes are quite high and he will be serving that justice, satisfying but there is a pit in his stomach that he cannot push aside.

He loved his sister, she was his big sister and protector, she would tell him she would love him always and be there for him. Then, then she left with a friend and came back hating him, loathing and cursing him, she left soon after and became Queen of Westeros. Maybe that's the pit in his stomach, a part of him doesn't want to send his sister to her death.

Same with Jaime, before becoming a Knight of the Kingsguard his big brother was everything he wanted to be. A chivalrous warrior, a good man, and a hero to others. Yet he abandoned him even if it wasn't his choice, his brother could have forsaken the vows and raised him beside their father, then maybe Tyrion might not have chosen to leave home.

They called him a traitor, a demon and an evil man. But what are they? They ostracized him and abandoned him, the little boy who only needed his siblings to be there for him. Tyrion left, Jaime forsook, and Cersei hated. His father was there, taught him his ways and the costs one has to make to create a legacy that transcends familial bonds and from these teachings, he will build a great foundation for a greater Westeros, a united Westeros once all opposition is bent, or broken.

He reached his chambers and saw Pycelle waiting for him, "What is it?" He asked and the old man handed him a letter, a mockingbird onto it.

"Petyr Baelish has received the summons and is making his way here by ship from the Vale, estimated arrival is eight days if the winds are kind." He nodded and dismissed the old man, but he didn't exactly leave immediately, "My Lord, forgive my petulance but, I have been Grand Maester for many years. Since the late King Jaehaerys and have served your father from the moment he became King Aerys Hand of the King, I do not see why you must replace me with such a man as Qyburn." He grasped his nose in contemplation, the old fool was as pathetic as he was traitorous.

"Precisely why I decided this, you are an old root- More a weed. You survived not one or two but four Kings and have survived through being a rodent, scurrying around and betraying those you're supposed to serve. Qyburn is a truer Maester than you, he served my sister until he saw I was winning, humble and can see his limitations. You don't do that, you beg and bootlick and give praise, a politician where Qyburn only means to serve his lords when they are worthy... And I intend to remain as such for a long time." His speech was long, but it got through the fool who whimpered at the lashing, "I will allow you to go back to Old Town, where you can be tried for your 'indiscretions'." He ordered.

Pycelle crowed and begged for leniency but he had none to give, his guards took him away to be chained and sent through carriage to the Reach. He rested back into his chair for a few moments before a knock came to his door, Wilhelm opened it and Damon walked in with another of their cousins, a man he believes the most honorable of Lannister.

"Daven Lannister, how long has it been my cousin?" He embraced the bearded man who embraced him back.

Daven Lannister is the son of Stafford Lannister. Robb Stark during his campaign into the Westerlands had taken the inept father by surprise through a goat path through the Golden Tooth, ten thousand men were routed that night and the Young Wolf claimed another large victory against them. Stafford was slain by Rickard Karstark, Daven in his lust for justice vowed to never cut his hair and with Rickard dead, that vow will keep going until his cousin goes to the other side and hunts the man down.

"Many years, last seeing one another in Harrenhal. So long ago, but I'm afraid I bring troubling news." He narrowed his eyes on the man, what now?

"What troubles my home? Hmm." He asked the Knight who continued what he was saying.

"The Greyjoys. They are raiding up and down the coast from Fair Isle to the Shield Islands, getting closer to the mainland with Euron being named new King of the Iron Islands." These were troubling news, it was Euron who sunk the fleet at Lannisport and laid siege to Casterly Rock before Stannis Baratheon routed him.

"Ah, that is concerning. I swear to ask the King to turn his sights to ending this revolt, I swear it." He said with a smile and had the older man frown.

"And cousin Jaime, and Queen Cersei? I heard but can hardly believe it. And then Lancel, uncle Kevan is distraught with losing a third son." He frowned as well, he didn't want to be reminded of them, not now anyway.

"Yes. I was with a friend when Jaime launched his attack, killing dear cousin Lancel in the chaos. I promise to make sure justice is swift. Now, I want you to relay a message to Kevan, tell him to begin preparing a new host of men. I understand its scarce but we have to guard our homes, I will ask my good father to aid with the Redwyne fleet." He ordered and Daven nodded before turning on his feet and leaving, Damon looking unsure of himself. "What we did was necessary, don't be weak now. Not now, cousin." He said to his other relative who re-wore a strong face, he passed them and said he would be visiting his betrothed for the final time before being brought together as man and wife.

Passing a corner he saw men and women, servants and nobles all scurrying back or bowing in obedience to him and they should. He is the leader now, after years of proving himself to his father, after enduring Joffrey and Cersei, being in the shadow of Jaime. He is on top and he has no intention of giving it up to anyone, not even among the rose.

He isn't blind to Olenna's internal plans on him taking power, working a way around to achieve her ambition, to get the roots of Highgarden to spring free and wrap themselves around the Iron Throne and the Stag and Lion. He will use the abandoned spy ring to keep a close eye on her and her kin, even on Margaery when she is alone around the keep.

Margaery did look stunning in her new gown, more traditional and less revealing than before and yet it was alluring to him. He smiled when she spotted him and rose from her chair, strode towards him and kissed him fully on the lips. It pushed him towards the wall as it became more passionate, he loved it and the smell of her hair, like roses and peaches.

"I can hardly wait for tonight, our wedding night to be official. You shaved your beard again, I like it." She complimented and pulled away and went back to her chair, Mira and the other one, "I made you a beautiful coat of red and gold, for you to wear and I hope you love it." She said and the other handmaiden brought him a basket to which he unwrapped and smiled as he pulled out the coat.

He slid it on and went towards the mirror. It was beautiful fashion, gold bindings and red silken cloth so soft. In the back of the coat was a large golden lion, one of the eyes made red to signify his missing eye. He does like it, he likes it a lot and doesn't think he will be taking off for another any time soon. He tore off the coat and placed it gently back into the box, sending the handmaiden off while taking a glance at her rear, plump and nice he thought before bringing his eyes back to his wife.

"Have you seen them yet?" She asked with not much enthusiasm, he also knew of whom she was referring to.

He supposed it is time to give his sister and brother a final visit before the trials, he didn't want to but Margaery won't let it be. He approached her sitting down and combing her hair again, gently pushed some away from her neck and began kissing it. She let out a light moan, giving him a sign that he liked what he was doing and went and nibbled on her ear, she giggled.

"Very well, but my love, take heart... My sister and brother rose up against me and I annihilated them in the eyes of the Lords of Westeros, make sure the Fat Flower and the Queen of Thorns know this and take it as a lesson." He said icily, eliminating a threat before anything happens and Margaery's eyes widened somewhat but overall she remained calm, a smile then returned to his face, "But not you. Not my sweet flower, my Red Rose." He left the room afterward and made his way down to the dungeons to visit his family.

They were fed daily, and given fresh water as well. He isn't so cruel to bar any of that, they are still Lannisters to him. He opened the doors and had guardsmen light the torches, they rubbed their eyes at the brightened room. Soon their eyes were filled with so much hate that it could choke a tiger, but he is no tiger, he is a lion and lions don't scare easily from cruel stares. He leaned against a wall near the door, he doesn't want to be here too long.

"I came to spend time with you all- " He was saying until his sister spit near his boot, "Now was that the action of a mature adult? I think not, maybe Jaime will- And I think not." He was saying when his big brother also spit his way. "It seems I wasted my time, goodbye to the two of you then." He was about to leave before he heard Jaime from one side of the room.

"Brother, have you hated us since the beginning? The murder of father, framing Tyrion, ousting us for our enemies. What brought such animosity?" He turned and stared at his brother with an icy glare, he shouldn't have come here and now his mood is soured.

"If you did not see, then I have no reason to share it with you now."

He left with the screams for him to wait by both of his siblings and was a good twenty feet away and alone before he leaned himself against a wall again, allowing frustrating tears to fall from his face. He was close to letting the doors fly open then, he didn't want to let the softer side of him to be lodged open by 'them', the traitors and kinsmen.

Instead, he readied for the next hour, a bath and some time to prepare. The ceremony will not be in the Great Sept, it will be in the throne room where five hundred men and women will see their true rulers bowing to them. He dressed in the new coat made for him by Margaery, he slicked back his golden hair and washed his face once more. He strapped his sword, well his nephew's sword of which he took as a prize from his brother. Lastly, he made the final journey to the throne room and waited for his love to arrive.

Margaery was being escorted in by Lord Tyrell, her handmaidens following closely behind. On the right was Damon, Daven, Qyburn, and his followers and supporters from the West and Stormlands. On the left was Loras Tyrell, Olenna, Lady Tyrell, Lord Randyll and Dickon Tarly, the rest were several lords and ladies from the Reach. He stood waiting with his hand stretched out to his future wife who took it very graciously, Lord Mace took his place by his wife and all waited for the High Septon to begin the wedding.

"We are all gathered this evening to bring two great houses together, two hearts and will meld to bring one into the world. Lord Loren of the House Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West, Lord of Casterly Rock and Lancaster and Hand of the King. Lady Margaery of the House Tyrell, the Rose of Highgarden and now Lady of the Rock and Lancaster." The man began with all the titles, wrapping his hand to Margaery's before continuing, "You are one heart, one soul and cursed be they who dares to tear you asunder, now look to one another and say the words." The Septon added and he and Margaery did as was told.

The words were said, cheers were made and a bedding took place. By the next morning, he woke with a smile but was also reached that his sister and brother hung themselves in their cells, using chains and blood-made letter made on the wall by Cersei, cursing him a fate worse than life itself. He watched the sunrise as his siblings were put in coffins and to be sent to Casterly Rock as befitting of a lion, he allowed tears to strike him then and swore no more would leave his eye from this day forward.

 _'I hated them, but may my siblings find peace in the next world. And that he and Tyrion will join them, soon.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N: So a cliffhanger chapter but the next is the finale for the tales of Tywin, Jaime and Cersei. The next chapter will be surnamed 'A New Age is Dawning' This means I will be taking measures for the next seasons (6, 7, and 8) which will be extended so the brings a long spring before winter and Daenerys arrival. The next two arcs will cover another twenty chapters, the arrival of winter and dragons being another ten and the battle for the dawn another five. 35 in total after the next chapter, chapter 36 will be the epilogue of the story and a time skip of 15 years. All characters have their fates and for some, it will be quite tragic, especially Stark Fans and Targaryen Fans, even White-Walker Fans._**

 ** _Trollzor69, Yep gotta love Qyburn, a loyal man._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, I do too! Dark characters are fun to write._**

 ** _Vampwalker709, Cersei can be smart, but not as smart as another Tywin Lannister. Their deaths would be expected in this case to me, taking themselves out so their killers don't get the satisfaction._**

 ** _Silver Crow, indeed but Jaime cares for Cersei and doesn't think when it comes to her, at least the old Jaime._**

 ** _This officially ends chapter 19 and I hope everyone enjoyed it._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nothing much to say really, other than please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 20: A New Age is Dawning

* * *

Margaery

"Furthermore the King has mad alterations to the council, Lord Mace Tyrell will take my uncle Kevan Lannister's seat of Master of Laws and Master of Coin will be given to Ser Steffon Swyft. Lord Monterys Velaryon will be named new Master of Ships, his uncle will serve him as he is still young to do his duty. The King has also chosen Qyburn as the new Grand Maester with Pycelle retiring from service."

She watched her husband giving commands to the court or making decrees, she sees her husband in a new light now since that day almost two months past.

He threatened her, and her family with the fates of his siblings. He certainly has the power but it would further bleed the realm, she doesn't believe Loren is so dangerous as this. Yet, yet that day was the first time she was truly afraid of Loren, after all, that he's done after Tyrion murdered his father and during 'Scourge of the Storms' as the peasants of the Stormlands have come to call Loren's campaigns.

Not that he has mistreated her in any way, for her husband has not. She might have gone to her grandmother, but the Queen of Thorns would not hesitate and have Loren poisoned and then her family would have nothing. More Stormlanders have come to the capital and won't waste the chance to seize the crown for their 'True' Queen, her family would be sent back to Highgarden to wait for another chance and she would be sent to the Westerlands to care for the heir to House Lannister.

She hasn't told Loren yet, but it is true. She is carrying the son of Loren, or she hopes it is a son because that is what Loren wants, he's told her much.

But, if it is a daughter? She hopes he still cares for the child, maybe even keep her in the line of succession when it comes to Casterly Rock. A pipe dream of idle wants, he wants a son, not a daughter.

Turning her head back to reality she looked and saw that court was dismissed, Loren sat up from the Iron Throne and stepped down and walked towards her.

"Thought you would be with your ladies." He commented and put a hand on her hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. Smiling she placed a hand on his cheek right below his eyepatch.

"A wife should be beside her husband, it's my place to be by you in all matters." She said confidently and his eye gleamed a little and put a hand on her stomach, he was glad and happy she said this but not in the way he's been acting but genuine gladness and for that she is happy too. His eye changed from her face to her stomach, "Looking for something?" She teased him with a smile.

His expression was beaming, he knows now. "Really? When did you notice?" He asked her and she told him the truth.

"A fortnight after our consummation, seed finally took shape. I have your son." She confessed and he spun her around, laughing and causing some in the room to look at them.

"We must celebrate, a tourney too for my sons birth and all the Seven Kingdoms will hear the new lions birthing roar." He declared and was truly happy, after all these months of scheming being careful, he can finally relax but that is only half of the truth with what is happening across the realm.

Littlefinger was to bend the knee to Tommen, it was a ploy to silence the weasel but he was tipped off by the somebody. Now the Vale is all but independent and unreachable, same with the North of whom Roose had married Arya Stark, the lost child of Lord Stark who escaped the city to Ramsey Bolton though formerly Snow before Tywin had him legitimized.

Then the raiding by the Iron-Born off the western coast, Euron Greyjoy is causing havoc at an unmeasurable level. Her father has put the strength of the Reach on it, and Loren commanded the newly formed Lannister host to begin building ships to combat the raiders. Hopefully, within the year the Ironborn ships will be destroyed as Stannis did before and this time there will be no remorse, Loren said that by the end of things the Iron Islands will be barren of life meaning the Houses there will join House Reyne and Tarbeck.

South of Dorne seems normal, the royal wedding of Princess Myrcella and Trystane is growing nearer. The last troubles are the second problem, House Tully is carrying on the Northern cause and has retaken a number of castles and House Frey's loyalty is questionable at best with House Bolton being tied to them. Loren, her grandmother, and father had confided in her of all of this, many battles still needed to be fought before peace can be brought back to the Realm.

"You're thinking about something? What is it?" Loren asked her after noticing her silence, she turned away and looked for anyone before speaking her mind.

"I know we have battles to fight, but will the Westerlands, Stormlands and Reach be enough to defeat our enemies? We need to choose who to fight first before we end up pushing our foes into each other's arms." _Then we'll have to fight a coalition of Houses,_ Thought upon summarizing their struggles, "I don't want to see you go on a campaign and lose, our child cannot grow in this world without a father." She added and his face became stern, he gently gripped her chin and forced her to look into his eye.

"I fought in the Riverlands and survives. I held the wall of King's Landing and survived. I brought the Stormlands to heel and survived." He recounted his achievements on the field of battle, "I will defeat Euron Greyjoy, and the Tully's and that worm of a man, Baelish. And then I will return to see my son, brought into the world."

He left after that, to begin planning the new war he will fight. His frown slowly became a wide smile as she held her belly, one can barely tell and won't be for a few months. _The Lion runs into the thick of battle, and all while the rose will grow into a wide garden, right here in the Red Keep,_ She thought and turned on her heels and went the other way, to talk with her grandmother and maybe her good-niece.

 **Three Days Past**

Loren

"Lord Tarly will march a host of 5,000 Crownlands with me by the Kingsroad going to the Riverlands. Lord Lefford will march 3,000 from the Golden Tooth heading north to Riverrun, from there we will work with Lord Frey and eliminate the rebel forces and take highborn hostages if none will comply... Kill them."

More drastic actions and Houses being eliminated for their impunity, his father would be proud of him. He gathered the more militant lords assembled this day, and the Small Council too to deal out duties whilst he is on campaign once more and hopefully, he will be able to return before his wife gives birth to his son, the first stone of his new legacy.

It must be early for he could barely tell, no one knows but him so he will save the announcement shortly before he departs.

"What of the Ironborn?" Mace Tyrell asked him and he sat straight.

"As was discussed, Lord Velaryon will head the Royal Fleet and sail to meet the Redwyne Fleet. They will retake every island from enemy occupation, once Lords Lefford, Tarly and I are finished in the Riverlands we will head for Seagard and attack the Iron Islands." He stood up and moved the piece onto the islands, "There we will eliminate every House and make the islands barren of any life other than the grass and ruins." Gasps sounded all around the room at his decision on the fate of the Greyjoys and their allies.

"You speak of eliminating more than two dozen families, my Lord. Is that a wise decision?" Randyll Tarly asked with some concern, understandable in this case but something must be done.

"Please. My Lords. How many times have the Iron Islands rebelled? How many sons and fathers, daughters and mothers, and friends have been slain or raped or enslaved? Never to see their home or families." He asked and sparked some emotion from those present, he dug in. "I lost cousins who lived in Lannisport during the last rebellion, friends, and people I knew. Euron Greyjoy is not his brother, he will kill and attack with no mercy, we must show no quarter to those uncivilized brutes who rape, kill, and take what others have with merciless chaos." Some of the men were agreeing with him, speaking up and cursing the Iron-Born. "I say we make them pay the final price for their defiance, I say... They should join their god beneath the sea!"

"Aye!"

"We are with you!"

"Down with the Iron Islands!"

They were all in agreement then, "Good. The battle plans are made, now we ready ourselves." He told them all and dismissed the council meeting.

The day was ending and he had every one of his new and old family gathered to hear the news. His nephew and good-niece, Lord and Lady Tyrell, Ser Loras, Lady Olenna, Damon and his wife. They were all feasting in a dining hall made from his sister's old chambers, feasting on roasted duck and good wine. His nephew and niece were silently eating their food, Tommen being especially uncomfortable with being in the room of his late mother and Shireen was the only one keeping him from going completely mute.

He rose from his seat right at the center and held his hand to his wife, Margaery took it with gladness as they caught the eyes and attention of everyone. He took hold of his goblet, raising it high with his other hand.

"I have great news for everyone," He started and glanced to his wife before continuing, "It's been some time since I wed this beautiful woman, and I am proud to announce that we will be great parents for our child... " He trailed off and watched everyone give mixtures of realization, gladness and disinterests of hearing he was having a child.

"Congratulations, my Lord. Long has me and my husband hoped to have a grandchild." Lady Tyrell praised and he smiled gladly, others offered their congratulations except for his nephew, and good-niece.

"My King. How have you and Queen Shireen been going, both of you are close to being able to conceive and bear children. The Kingdoms need a Crown Prince." He insisted and sat back down with his wife, his nephew avoided contact with his eye like he was a horrid creature, had he been pettier he'd take this as a slight but he will not. Shireen finally put down her fork and looked him in the eye, staring at him intently.

"Since Queen Cersei's death I fear my husband has become recluse. His duties are hampered by the constant watch, my _Lord."_ Spoken like a Baratheon, blunt and to the point. He sat back and thought on what she said, maybe he has been strict to his nephew's freedoms mainly because of his siding against him. Tommen is still King and will be taking his full rights and powers when he becomes and man, easily making him a threat to his own power. He has five years to do so, before his nephew turns eight and ten, by then he will be stronger than the King himself.

"Nephew," He began with calling on the boy to look at him, "I might have been mistakenly cruel, and I apologize for my behavior. You may wonder the Red Keep for as long as you wish, hunt in the Kingswood and attend soirees while I am away. Lord Mace will hold as temporary Regent whilst I am away on campaign, to serve you well." He would be a generous man, otherwise, he might just be remembered as a tyrant. Tommen's eyes widened and Shireen gave her husband a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, my Lord Hand."

The next couple of hours were filled with passionate lovemaking between him and his wife, he placed his lips to hers and entered roughly as she liked it. Her hands made scratches on his back making him hiss in pain and pleasure. Soon enough she turned them over and was on top of him, swaying her hips back and forth in a slow pace that built up to the both of them climaxing together. Heavy breathing etched from him as she plummeted atop of him, smiling and laughing away victoriously that she made him hers, again.

"You aren't worried anymore, a good sign for the Lady of Casterly Rock." He commented, watching her dress herself from the bed. He curves fitting right into the white cloth, he burned it into his mind. She looked back to him and smiled brightly, placing a hand on her belly. "How long, tell me again." He asked her, needed to be extra sure of it all.

"A fortnight and in a few months I will have your child, a proud son- A cub for the Lord Lannister of the Westerlands." She praised and climbed back into his arms, he stayed up that night whilst staring into the blazing fire. As he slept, he dreamt of fire, or war and of the proud lion... But it frightened him, for he saw that same lion being burned.

 **Three Weeks Later**

He watched the army assembled outside the city gates at the Gates of the Gods, all ready and in their formations, waiting for him and his followers.

King's Landing has close to 7,000 guardsmen within the city since he took charge. The food stores and walls are ready for any attack, ravens ready to come to him while they are campaigning once more. If trouble does attempt to harm him or his newfound family and supporters, he will turn this army around and bring the might of the lion on them.

"Be careful, my Lord." Mace Tyrell told him and he nodded, turning to his pregnant wife and taking her lips once more for a long time and then to Willem, his shield and guard.

"Get the others, I move to bring the lions wroth to our enemies."

 _A New Age is Dawning... And the bones of Tully, Greyjoy, and Baelish will be its foundation._

* * *

 ** _A/N: New enemies are on the rise, in the middle half our evil Oc will have some bumps into his predicted plans. Some friends will turn enemy, and old foes and slighted men and women will pounce for the first time against their masters. The next chapter will span the first five months of the Campaign Against House Tully, and the Brotherhood Without Banners, after that we finish up the fighting with Brynden and move to the Greyjoys._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, No offense taken. I tend to update other stories as well, but I will try to get this one updated every few days.'_**

 ** _Now I bid everyone a very good day (night)._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello. I know it's been some time, hope yall didn't forget about this.**_

* * *

Chapter 21: A Reverse of Fortune 

* * *

The Riverlands 

Hundred of soldiers bearing the lion banner marched away from the small community called Stoney Sept, the people there hung from many trees and others burned in their homes or drowned in the nearby river, this was the result of the ruling Lord leading his men in rebellion against the Crown.

Loren looked back with Lord Randyll Tarly and Willhelm and Damon.

If only the man had surrendered, then none of these traitors would be dead. _Ah, but this is mostly the fault of their leader, the Blackfish._

His campaign had been going on for about a month, the battles that were fought being far and between, all were his victories on sheer numbers alone. He was a little weary, marching into the Riverlands to bring these Lords to heel, thinking back to the Dance where the Kingmaker and his ten-thousand men were torn to pieces and lost in the very forests and rivers they came to conquer.

But the Blackfish seems to be a terrible host, not surprising, really. _It seems the man has forgotten his heritage, I'll have to show him my heritage, instead._ The thought brought a smirk to his lips as he urged his horse to follow the column of thousands.

"A raven, Lord Lannister." A small boy approached and handed him a letter, the runt ran scared as soon as he got it.

Reading the scroll a genuinely proud smile graced him, reading about his future son's growth, the boy is kicking the walls inside of his mother now. He won't lie, he longs to feel Margaery's touch, the warmth of her body pressed to his own in the nights after a battle was won.

"Good news, I take it. Loren?" He turned to his cousin, Damon.

"Aye! My boy is growing stronger by the day. I hope to end this revolt and turn to home." He spoke boastfully, excited to end the Blackfish, wherever he is hiding.

"First, we have to take Riverrun. Once it falls, the Lords of the Riverlands will see no victory in fighting for the ambitions of ghosts." Randyll Tarly said, and he agrees.

"No truer words have ever been spoken. Onward! We have trout to flay!" With a resounding cry from his soldiers, a swift victory will follow.

Unknown, On the Sea

A man was thrown to the floor, beaten and bloodied from the battle that just took place at Fair Isle.

He looked up and gasped at what he saw, the new King of the Iron Islands.

Euron Greyjoy is pale, with black hair and a dark beard. He wears a patch over his left eye, shinning with the same malice that took this mans family from him.

"Crow's Eye!" The beaten man croaked out in hatred, looking up to his enemy sitting on his throne. The crew of the ship didn't laugh, seeing as most are mute, their tongues being cut out and lips blue from drinking shade of the evening. "You have the nerve, attacking the Seven Kingdoms! Did Balon's last rebellion teach you brutish lot nothing!" Euron finally smiled as he heard the fool shouting at him.

He came home, he took the Seastone Chair and crown for himself at the Kingsmoot, besting his niece, brother and fool nephew. In the night he killed Victarion and Aeron, sadly, Asha and Theon escaped with close to twenty ships, HIS ships that he needed to strike.

Yet, as it turns out, he didn't need them, no, he only needed a few to send his message to the one man who could possibly match him in his brutal tactics.

He's heard about the Scourge of the Stormlands. The Scarred Lion. The Blood Lion and so on. It came to him as a challenge, a challenge he will gladly accept as he takes all the seas and lands he sets his sights on, and the first of those lands are what his ancestor took, but could never keep... Westeros.

"That's where you have it wrong, I have what my brother didn't. Want to know it?" He asked the prisoner and got up close to the sod, "I have the power to take it all." Before the captive could respond, he shoved a dagger through the Reacher Lords throat, hauled him up as he still clung to life and threw him overboard.

Turning around, he didn't need to utter a command before the crew began making plans to set sail again.

Their next target is Lannisport, to hit the kitten where it hurts the most once more before pushing forward and up to the Arbor and Old Town.

King's Landing 

Margaery was with her handmaidens and friends, chatting amongst themselves as they enjoyed the rather cool day, instead of the scorching hot it has been in the last several weeks.

Pregnancy wasn't something that appealed to her before losing her maidenhead, or before marriage itself but when it finally happened... It all seems so natural. She loves the fact that Loren child is within her, HER child is growing inside her, it's exhilarating almost.

"Have you chosen a name for her?" Her handmaid, Mira asked her and she frowned at the prospect of a daughter, tasteless even.

Of course, she'd want a girl, just not right now, not a first child. She wants a boy, no, needs a boy. Loren isn't like some men, he prefers a strong son than a cunning daughter, no matter how proud the child would make him. _This must stem from growing under a man like Tywin._ The thought made the frown deepen.

Tywin, no matter how much Loren praises him had ruined the man. Loren is cold to those he feels are beneath him, he looked at his lesser family with disgust, even went to scheming against his own siblings. Loren holds his pride more than his honor or the ties of family, and if she gives him a daughter, it will hurt him.

That's why she needs a son, not just for Loren's sake but for herself and her families, a daughter could ruin everything.

"I haven't chosen a girls name. I have, however, chosen a boys name, something I hope Loren approves of." She hinted and her other handmaid, Sera giggled.

"Well I know he'll be a handsome man when he is grown, Lady Margaery. Perhaps even more handsome than the King's future children." That is true, it is impossible to think a proper child will ever come from Queen Shireen, but the Prince will have much more to replace handsome features, he'll have power.

That is if Loren wishes to share it, which he won't.

"Enough about the Queen or Loren and I. How has your family been, Myra?" She asked the girl with a hint of pity, she'd promised the Northerner that when she became Queen for Joffrey, that she'd help Mira's family in their troubles with House Whitehill and Bolton.

"Well. I haven't heard from them- " Mira was saying before the doors to their room opened, in came her brother, Ser Loras and her father.

"Father, brother, what brings you to visit us?" She asked and her father cleared his throat as he answered her question.

"I have just come back from a meeting with the Small Council. A raven from the North came, House Bolton fell six days ago to a coalition led by Lord Eddard Starks bastard, and... And... " Her father stopped and she looked to Loras to finish and her brother frowned, in deep sorrow.

"It's Garlan, sister. Our brother fell at Fair Isle. He is dead."

Winterfell 

Jon Snow looked over the body of his brother, lost in the battle against Ramsey and Roose Bolton.

When he'd heard of Arya reappearing in the North, to marry Ramsey, he swore to stop it and abandoned the Wall, not without promising to bring the might of the North to bear on the White Walkers.

It had turned out that his sister wasn't there, but his other sister's friend, Jeyne Poole. He was devastated and felt ashamed of himself for forsaking his vows to the Night's Watch for the wrong person, he almost ordered for his own execution by the Lords that have followed him to battle.

Lord Cerwyn refused, so had Alys Karstark's new husband, and even House Umber, Mormont, and Forrester refused to obey the order. Instead, they told him that the North needs a Stark to lead it.

It was the first time he felt what his father had done, the heaviness of being responsible for the people under him, only this time it was an entire Kingdom instead of the Wall. He looked around this room of Northmen and Wildlings that he saved from Beyond the Wall when he'd chosen to surrender.

He was sure if Alliser and the others were still alive, they'd have hanged him by his feet and lopped his head off. But he made the choice to reason with Mance to save thousands for being meat and soldiers for the White Walkers.

Some from the North saw this as treason, others saw it as an opportunity to defeat the Bolton's and take back their homes. When he'd heard Arya was North and marrying Ramsey Bolton, he swore to end him because that meant a death sentence for her when she gave birth to a boy with Stark blood. He marched south, joined by a dozen Houses and thousands of Free Folk, all fighting for him.

It ended at Winterfell, twelve-thousand Bolton, and allies against him and well over eighty-nine-thousand men, a majority of them being Free Folk and nine being from those Houses that have stood with House Stark for thousands of years. Mormont, Glover, Umber, Cerwyn, Manderly, some Karstark, the Mountain Clans, and Reed. The battle was bloody and Roose held on long, but inevitably fell, Roose's son had tried to stab him in the back but Ghost took him out.

Now his home was his again, the North was his, it was strange to think such a thing. _Whatever your name, you are my blood, you are a Stark._ He remembered his father's words the day his family separated for the last time, and it brought a sad smile to his lips.

"I'll protect them all. I promise, father." He muttered and walked down the hall, Ghost following right behind him like a shadow.

The Riverlands 

Moments ago, he'd thought this was going to a peaceful march towards Riverrun. Instead, he saw no more than a thousand Tully riders waiting for them.

He ordered for the army to give chase, thinking and mocking that this was all the resistance House Tully could give him? It was almost insulting and he'd make the Blackfish pay for his belligerence.

He was wrong. He shouldn't have acted so impulsively and heeded Randyll Tarly's advice in sending a small portion, instead he ordered a full assault and now he's paying for it.

On the left and right, hundreds of men bearing no sigils attacked his flanks in a pincer attack, he pointed them out as members of the Brotherhood Without Banners. He turned his destrier left, battled one of the horsemen from the thousand riders who also turned around and attacked. He cursed himself for his own audacity, this was his blunder to his own pride and he hates it.

"Loren! We have to retreat!" Damon said after saving him, he grit his teeth and shook his head.

"No! We have the numbers, we will keep fighting!" Damon looked at him with a look of horror, possibly believing him insane.

"Our men are demoralized, this attack is confusing them! We have to go and recover our losses, COUSIN!" He was snapped and brought back to reality.

He looked across the battlefield and saw much chaos, they were being attacked on three sides and losses were nearing a damaging level. If he stays any longer then he risks being killed and all that he's worked for will be for nothing. His thoughts came to a halt when he saw two men appear away from the field, the man was beside a woman who was grey with scars across her face.

The deceased wife of Ned Stark, she was beside the Blackfish and Thoros of Myr.

He gave the call for retreat, half his army were crossing a bridge before he turned and saw Willhelm stop his black mare and dismount.

"Willhelm, what are you doing!?" He called out to the man who was his friend and shield, Willhelm looked back to him and readied his battle-ax for defense.

"I will protect your path, Lord Loren. I will hold the line." He couldn't believe what was being said, was the man he counted on the most truly sacrificing himself.

He pushed his destrier forward, refusing to look back and see this as his greatest defeat. They marched towards the Golden Tooth, as they couldn't go back to King's Landing, fearing another ambush with no help of a missing scout party.

He's lost a number 400 men in the battle, and he'd been in a sour mood since then and it didn't help with word coming from the Freys, a bastard with a large army had retaken the North, and a raven coming from King's Landing that Ser Garlan and 50 Redwyne ships fell at Fair Isle, this has all been disastrous.

It's as if his fortunes are reversing, he has to stop this.

* * *

 _ **AN: Short, I know but I hope everyone has enjoyed it either way. So Loren knows his first defeat, three if you count the North and Fair Isle and LADY Freaking STONEHEART has arrived. I changed a bit from Canon and made it seem like Cat met with Blackfish and both agreed to avenge Robb by slaying their enemies.**_ _ **I hope I explained Jon Snow's side better, and that I didn't make him too OOC with letting Mance behind the Wall with the Free Folk, Alliser and Olly died in the battle of Castle Black by the by.**_

 _ **Guest, I would take your review more seriously if you read the other six chapters. I don't change every little thing right away, more or less I work with chain reactions. And I am sure I've made this story my own with the deaths and changes I've made.**_

 _ **ShipperofTrashyShips, His reaction won't be happy, it's all I will say without complete spoilers.**_

 _ **Vampwalker709, Here you go, hope you enjoy and are sticking around.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here comes the rumble! Let's go!**_

* * *

Chapter 22: Blood in the Water Pt.1

* * *

Loren 

He slumped down on a tree, recollecting the travesty that destroyed him.

Wilhelm, his most loyal servant is gone from this world. It is his fault, he should have been more careful and he lost a valuable piece on board over his hubris.

"Cousin, get up." Looking up to Damon, he offered only a scowl instead of his hand.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, yet his cousin didn't turn away from him.

Not giving him a choice, Damon forced him to his feet, making him look across the force he led here to find victory and instead was given the warm hospitality that the Riverlands gave the Kingmaker during the Dance of Dragons.

He shouldn't have goaded the Blackfish into this ploy, and curse those traitors that formed the Brotherhood Without Banners, and the old Wolf's wife... He remembered how grey she looked, rotten flesh turned from being in the river.

She was supposed to be dead, along with her son and grandchild.

"Look at them, Loren. These men came to fight for you, for House Lannister, we just need to be more careful." Aye, his uncle Kevan sent the men ahead, cousin Daven told him and others that there was business calling him elsewhere.

Lord Lefford delivered 3,000 more men to his 4,600 that was left from the Battle of the Tail as some villagers began spreading, and only after four days. He now has 7,600 soldiers to fight, it wasn't the plan.

He planned to subdue the southeastern side of the Riverlands, Lord Lefford and uncle Kevan would take the southwestern side and the Freys would strike from the North. They would push back the Tully and Brotherhood renegades until they've slunk within Riverrun as rats should be.

Looking up to the skies which for the first time since he started this campaign has he felt humbled, brought from his horse that he used to look down on others.

He has to be like his enemies, focus on his tactics than depending on numbers for they mean nothing if you don't know how to use them. _Willhelm's death will not be in vain, I swear you this, my friend._ His vow will be as real as the dirt in his hands, and he will make a ruin out of House Tully.

"I see it, cousin, I do see it." He said with a smile before turning to Damon, "Blow the horn, we march. And Lord Lefford!" He shouted and the old Lefford turned to him, "I want a raven sent to the Freys, tell them to begin moving south to Riverrun. And have word spread to each village, state that the King himself is marching into the Riverlands with 15,000 men." He said as he sheathed his blade, walking over to his horse.

Damon stopped him, forcing him to turn around seeing the confusion on his cousin's face.

"What are you planning?" He smirked now, clasping Damon on his shoulder.

"Using my eyes, and my claws at once... We will seize the Blackfish's shield, making him bare to our swords."

With that, he and his 7,600 men began marching up the Kingsroad, towards the seat of their enemy. It will be a slow march, giving time for more scouts to spread his reuse so that the Brotherhood hears it.

He is setting his sights on the castle which the Freys will meet them, with siege weapons.

(9 days later) Sow's Horn 

Brynden Tully watched and waited, the Stoney Sept seemed a good spot for the ambush.

Anguy reported that the King and his army of 15,000 were marching this way. He doesn't have hope, seeing he only has the one-thousand and four-hundred men that he ambushed Loren Lannister at Acorn Hall to fight them, but the Lords of the Rivers have beaten back stronger hosts than this, he has hope.

Loren's Brute, as some called him was able to halt any pursuit by using that battle-ax of his to chop the bridge, then cutting down 50 of his best and Lord Blackwood before he stuck him with four throwing spears. If Cat hadn't come to him when he took back his home, he might have not been able to defeat the eager lions.

Melancholy etched its way in, he began thinking about his niece.

Cat left this world and returned to help him get revenge for Robb and his unborn child and wife, he regretted not being there to save them and wanted to make up for it. She came to him the day before he took Riverrun back, looking grey from the water and face scarred by her hands when Robb was killed.

She swore to help him defeat the Lannisters, all of them.

"I don't get it, that drunk Lannister soldier said they would be here." He muttered, sharply turning when he heard the rustling of feet.

Thoros looked like he had been running for miles, his brow furrowed in confusion before he approached his unlikely ally.

"What is it, man? What's happened." He demanded to know, but it would be a Tully soldier that would tell them the news.

"It's Riverrun, Ser. Loren Lannister has attacked. Seven-thousand men from the south road, and fifteen-hundred led by House Frey." It was a trick, he cursed and yelled for everyone to ready themselves for a hard march, they need to get back to Riverrun before it falls.

Riverrun 

It was a hard march, his army marched up the Red Fork towards Riverrun whilst rumor spread of the King's vast army marshaling to the southeastern borders.

Did he face small resistance? Of course. Pinkmaiden, Sherrer, a Stone Mill, and Wayfarer's Rest caught wind of their movements and attempted to halt his advance, it culminated in the fall of all three castles. His losses in the fight were little more than 200 men, his host was still strong.

They made it to Riverrun around the eighth day, just as the dawn rose on the ninth his adversaries defense saw his army camped across the Red Fork on the River Road.

The Freys arrived just a short hour after, with little more than 2,300 men which camped on the north side of the castle between Pennytree and Willow Wood. They had more, one of the Freys said, but resistance from Mudgrave and Raventree Hall stopped them somewhat.

He split his force in two, three-thousand and two-hundred will be commanded by him on the River Road, and Lord Lefford will take the eastern bank between Atranta and Stone Hedge.

"I want trenches in front and toward the castle, tell the Freys at their camp to get their siege weapons in position."

He ordered and felt like himself again, before letting the power go to his head. Daven and Lord Lefford went to perform their tasks, and once gone he turned to Lord Randyll Tarly and Damon.

"We need sentries, twenty men per unit." Damon nodded and left, "Lord Tarly, ready a guard and send an emissary to Riverrun's bridge, tell their commander we need to talk." Lord Tarly gave him a grunt before leaving.

He was originally going to his tent to ready himself, but then he caught sight of one of Lord Frey's sons taking a prisoner somewhere.

"Lord Loren, how are you? Father sends his thanks for helping us take back our lands." He doesn't need a weasel's thanks or his generosity, only his fighting men.

"Black Walder, right?" The Frey shook his head no, "Forgive me, I don't come to these lands often, or as often as I don't want to." The bootlicker's smile faded into a frown.

"My name is Lame Lothar, my Lord." He made an 'aw' sound to feign interest, then he turned to look at the man that Lothar was taking.

He only needed to look once before he realized. _Edmure Tully?_ He recoiled in surprise, not thinking that he'd be seeing this man again, he'd thought that after Walder's daughter was with child, that Edmure would be dead.

"Where are you taking Lord Edmure Tully?" He asked and before Lothar could answer, he shook his head. "No, hey, you three." He called over a few men, "Take Lord Edmure Tully and get him washed up, no doubt the Frey's have been 'unkindly' guests." Lothar tried to intervene but he kicked the man's bum leg.

"Gah!" The weasel cried out, falling to a knee.

"Listen to me, you sniveling snakes, my father gave you Riverrun, he didn't give you the Riverlands." He wrapped a hand around his throat, "You don't even take a shit without telling me, yeah? Don't be hauling the heir to the Riverlands around like some dog or I will show you why they make songs of my family destroying whole Houses." His threat was dark and scared Lothar, the weasel nodded five times before he left.

The siege is underway, he looked at his encampment on both sides of the river, closing in on the castle and this time, there won't be 20,000 Northerners coming to the rescue other than a few hundred which he will be ready for.

 _I've already been caught by surprise by Brynden Tully once, and an old woman and old man won't stop me now._ With that thought, he left to ready for his meet of the castles protector and later on, he will have a chat with Edmure Tully.

It bright and sunny when he walked toward the castle bridge, the white flag of parley carried by one of his men.

The Tully soldiers had crossbows aimed at him, almost as if he were a one-man army, ready tear this castle in two... And he will.

"You going to hide or will the Lord of the Castle not receive me? I remember my older brother stayed here, was meant to marry Lady Lysa, but he only cared about hearing stories from the legendary Blackfish. I never saw Riverrun until now, and honestly, I don't see the attraction." He said, insulting everyone within the castle, even the castle itself.

One man readied his weapon to hit him, but a hand stayed the action from happening.

"I am Utherydes Wayn, Steward of Riverrun. What brings you here, Lannister." He scoffed, looking up at the aging man.

"You invaded another Houses home, the King believes you all should be brought to justice. Now, with that being said... Will you not surrender? Instead of the bloodshed that will follow." He would rather a peaceful resolution to this siege, but from the look on Lord Wayn's face, he knew that there would be no surrender.

And for that, his enemies have fallen to their own hubris.

"Forget it, now begone! Or else I shall break this parley as the Freys done to King Robb." He walked away, but not before shouting above to Lord Wayn and his men.

"Ere break of day, I shall drown this castle to fire and dismay!" A promise, no, a vow to his enemies above and the hundreds that are coming here.

Later on, he entered the newly made tent for the last of House Tully, well, the last when he takes out the Blackfish and avenges his defeat. Edmure looked at him with utter hatred as he entered the pavilion, he thought that the Riverlord was ungrateful, he should be glad he isn't sitting in the shit and mud and rain that Jaime was subjected to.

"You know, if you are going to be hateful and blame my father and House for what happened, you should first look to set that blame on Robb Stark, or Lady Catelyn... She is the one who started that war, a which my father finished and now I have to clean up." Edmure huffed and tried to get out of his binds, he failed and sat there, giving him a scowl that could rival his sisters.

"How do you justify what you've done? You and your family destroyed my family, killed my sister, my King, and my grand-nephew." He wanted to scoff, wanted to tell this sod that he doesn't care.

Then he smirked, he wants to toy with him.

"Oh, my poor Lord. I don't know, I wish there was a reason to explain the rage of taking a lion captive." For a moment, Lord Tully believed his high tone, until it turned dark and the man thrashed at him with his teeth, all the while he felt giddy and his one green eye shined in delight.

He stood straight, laughing at Edmure Tully.

"I swore that your castle, your House, the Blackfish, your pregnant wife, and even you would be drowned in ruin and fire." He started and on queue, three men came into the pavilion and dressed in their armor, "This will be your last day, Lord Tully. I had you bathed and dressed to see the curse that runs in your Whent and Tully blood manifest itself." Another soldier entered the tent, he was alert as well.

"Lord Loren, word from Harrenhal by our scouts, the Blackfish is coming." He chuckled and sighed deeply, looking at Edmure and seeing the worry etched on his face.

"Don't be so sad, Lord Tully. Your family is coming to see you, one last feast before the big day." He told Edmure who glared at him.

On that note, he chuckled before leaving to ready for the siege to begin and make quick work of Riverrun before his dinner guests arrive.

* * *

 ** _AN: And the bout with Brynden is to begin, I was playing Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence and was in my strategy mode to write this chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed it despite its shortness._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, Indeed, but it'd be unrealistic if he won every battle without losing one or two. It is also to keep the victories from going to Loren's head._**

 ** _Until then, this is HKC and hoping everyone has a good day._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi.**_

* * *

Chapter 23: Blood in the Water Pt.2 

* * *

Damon 

He's long given up his honor, for he has seen that House Lannister has forsaken it.

The redemption for bringing that lion banner the pride it deserves, Loren promised him this when his convinced him to go with his insane plan.

Killing his father, framing Lord Tyrion, what he did to Cersei and Jaime. _Even Lancel, the poor lad couldn't escape Loren's jaws._ What his cousin did, it was unholy, a breach of conduct and his committing Kinslaying brought no honor- or even pride.

It brought nothing but the fruition of a mad man's crazed idea and his ambitions further to realization, but what can he do to change this? He was privy to Loren's plans, if he talked then he would also share a place on the spikes of the Red Keep, he has been buried beneath lies and deceit and can no longer escape.

 _All I can do is bear it, bear what I have done and live on with this shame._ His hands closed with a fist, as he walked with Loren around the camp as it prepares for the assault by Lord Brynden Tully.

"Timber will be plunged into the ground, shaped sharply and to the East," Loren said as they made to the edge of camp, looking at the trenches being dug and precautionary fences put up to halt a cavalry charge.

Almost all but 800 of their force is infantry, and when the Blackfish ambushed them, the enemy was almost all horse, with a few hundred being foot and archer.

Loren has no intention of this being a traditional battle, no honor in it or any meetings, he intends for this to be a Lannister victory and nothing more.

"Cousin, I've been thinking." He turned to Loren, the One-Eyed Lion smiling back at him, "What halls are East of here?" He was asked, it was a strange question and he had to think about it for a moment.

"Besides Atranta, I believe Lychester and Acorn Hall where we were first defeated. A third location is the hill of High Heart, though it isn't a castle. Why do you ask?" He asked Loren who smirked, putting a hand on his hip and taking a deep breath.

"How long would it be to seize them?" He shrugged, he didn't know the answer. "Hehe, Then we shall see, cousin, we shall see." He watched as Loren strode off, ordering for three units of three-hundred men each to ride out in an hours time.

Again, he was forced to think about the dishonorable acts he aided Loren in committing, yet, he is forced to go on with the shame and bear it until he is dead. _The Gods will make their judgments of me._ Until he stands before the Father, he will keep what honor he has left and continue to serve his Liege Lord to the best of his abilities.

What scares him more, what terrifies him is living to see the future his cousin wishes to bring to the Seven Kingdoms, after all the blood that has been spilled to create it.

Shireen 

"Truly? He was defeated?"

"Yes, your grace, the Lion was caught near the Rushing Falls and Acorn Hall."

"Then I wish for a swift defeat of the Scarred Lion- " Her friend hushed her the moment that the words left her mouth, but she had to say something.

Her father, she saw his torn body atop the spikes of the Traitor's Walk, he was cut into six halves by order of King Joffrey. She would have been forced to look if not for Lord Tywin and his three sons putting Joffrey in his place, alas, it didn't quiet her heart and emotions on what she felt against House Lannister.

"Please, Shireen, if any of the servants hear you... They will inform Lady Lannister and her family." It was the truth, but she's been working on building her own power.

Three of the ladies in her service have joined her, they have become loyal to their true Queen. _And Tommen, he is sweet and innocent._ She smiled at the thought of her husband, a man more caring and honorable as the family he descends from.

"I care not for Margaery and her ilk, I believe they have their own problems to deal with." She whispered as they turned a corner, going deeper into the garden.

The attacks on the Reach by King Euron Greyjoy came as a roar to House Tyrell, the Queen Who Isn't is wrought with grief over her brother, and worry because of Loren's defeat by Brynden the Blackfish.

"Yes, indeed they do, but listen." They stopped, Davos looked around so no one is to hear him, "It would be a boon if Brynden slays Loren and for the Reach to be bloodied by Euron Greyjoy, but that leaves you and Tommen in a bad spot." The Onion Knight might just be right, for there are worse evils than that of Loren Lannister.

For instance, leaving the coasts of Westeros at the mercy of Euron Greyjoy, a man her father spoke of as an evil individual.

Then there is Petyr Baelish, the man has proved to be ever more traitorous as he hasn't arrived to bend the knee to her and Tommen. _The Vale, as far as I learned still has a full Kingdom of soldiers, whereas Loren and the Reach's forces as growing smaller with every battle._ A sigh escaped her as she thought this, it was worrying.

"You also forget the urgent threat across the East, Daenerys Targaryen, as I hear, has taken over the entirety of Slaver's Bay." This information was hard to come by, but nor is was it valueless, the Targaryen threat is very real and a danger to everyone in Westeros who wears a crown. _Even to those who believe themselves above Kings and Queens_.

"Well... Let's hope she feels comfortable staying where she is, eh?" Davos asked and she nodded.

Later on, she bid Davos a good day before leaving to see her husband, she'd expected him to be lively with Loren out of the city, that he could walk and talk like a king.

After what happened to Cersei and Jaime, the threatening of his life and the humility that he was forced to endure. Tommen isn't the happy soul as she first thought, no, he is constantly afraid for his life, that one day Loren will have had enough of just being Hand and desire to be the King.

"Shireen? Sorry if I seem, unseemly." She approached her partner in life and helped him into his shirt, he was struggling, even with the royal tailers help.

"You are the King, Tommen... You shouldn't have to apologize." She said, gesturing for the servants to leave.

"But I have to... I have to be obedient or else, or else... " She was fueled with anger just then, why must their lives be so hard? It infuriates her to no end.

They are just children, they shouldn't have to endure this.

 _Gods old and new, I beg you to bring doom upon Loren, upon them all..._

Kevan Lannister 

He had no idea why he was asked to come here, especially under cloak and heading to the slummiest side of this accursed city, though not as accursed as King's Landing. He passed a street heading down an alleyway, thinking back to the instruction asked by him.

Old Town wasn't where he was supposed to be, not in the slightest, but the letter said that he needed to come and urgently.

His job was to round up some reinforcements and ready any ships for the combined attack on the Iron Islands, well, once Loren has stopped playing with Brynden Tully in the Riverlands. _The last word from Devan was that they'd laid siege to Riverrun, hopefully, this time it goes well and not bad like during the Five King's War._

"This is it, my Lord." His guard said and pointed to the tavern, he pulled the cloak closer to hide his colors before heading inside.

The tavern was quaint, smelling of ale and piss and terrible odor. The patrons of said tavern weren't the sort you would befriend, looking mean as the hells are hot.

He pushed the unease away and found the owner behind the counter, he didn't waste time and asked for the man staying the night so that he may speak to him. The tavern owner looked skittish but he paid the peasant no mind, only getting a nod and which room his man is staying in and walked upstairs to the last room.

He knocked twice before the former Grand Maester opened it, smiling and looking terrible from the looks of it.

"Oh, Lord Kevan, please come in. Your guard must wait outside." He reluctantly nodded and walked in, the door closing behind him.

"Why bring me here, Pycelle, I have to ready what ships we have in Lannisport." He urged the old man to get out what he means to say, impatiently so.

"And I would be happy to, but, how many men did you bring, who are in the city and loyal to you?" He doesn't get what Pycelle is talking about, why does it matter how many men he brought here? He shook his head and took off his cloak.

"A hundred, the finest of Tywin's men." He pointed out, "Now, tell me, what is it I should know about my nephew." It all became so quiet, Pycelle looked stuck, trying to find the words.

"My Lord, I am sure by now you know how ambitious Lord Loren has become, or know how powerful he has gotten." Yes, it has appeared in his thoughts.

Lord of Casterly Rock. Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Hand of the King. A War Hero and now the second most influential man in Westeros, just as Tywin was.

"Indeed, I know, he is Tywin's son. He has also endured the deaths and betrayal of his immediate family- " He tried to say something, to defend his nephew but Pycelle wouldn't let him.

"Do not praise that murderer! He is nothing like Tywin other than the blood they have spilled!"

He was shocked, but before he could ask Pycelled what he meant a loud crashing came from the door. Moments after that, it slammed opened and a dagger was thrown at him but he sidestepped and the blade hit Pycelle in the chest.

"There was only supposed to be the old man!" The assassin said to himself and attacked him, he roughly pushed a chair to trip the assassin over and pulled out his own dagger and thrust it into the killer's chest twice, then thrice in the head.

Knowing there were no more threats he ran to Pycelle, he was dying but he must hear the Maester out.

"Lord Kevan... You must save the King... He is... In danger." Pycelle coughed blood as he spoke, in hurried desperation.

"From who? Loren? Why?" He asked impatiently, there must be a reason for this sort of treachery.

"He... He killed Lord Tywin... Framed it on his siblings... He even killed Cersei and Jaime, your son too... He killed them all... Stop him." The Maester's body fell limp after that, passing away from his wound and leaving him with the shock of knowing the truth.

His son, Lancel. The boy wasn't always the proud son he wanted, but he deserved better than what Loren did to him. _Cersei and Jaime, Gods, they tried to tell me before I stormed away from the ever-growing fire, they needed me and I failed them_. They too were left at the mercy of Loren Lannister, killed before a trial though Loren would say they killed themselves.

Loren isn't Tywin, he is more bloodthirsty and unwilling to share his power, even going so far as to kill his own kin? This must be put to rest, he can't let this slide.

Upon reaching the gate of Old Town he was confronted by one of his men.

"Will we be going back to Lannisport, cousin?" Reginald Lannister asked him, this was the one Tywin sent home for disagreeing on continuing to fight.

"Yes... But not for Loren, we must hurry and march on King's Landing." His decision is the right one, it is high time for the Gods to bring justice on Loren Lannister.

* * *

 ** _AN: Been gone for some time, yet I always come back, hope everyone has enjoyed. The next chapter the Battle of Riverrun takes place, the fates of Brynden and Edmure are decided in this fight._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, I hope so too, I will attempt to update further._**

 ** _ZabuzasGirl, Thanks and hope you enjoyed this onw too._**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey everyone, been thinking of sticking to this for a while longer.**_

* * *

Chapter 24: Blood in the Water Pt. 3

* * *

Brynden 

He raised his hands up to halt the marching army.

"Whose allegiance do you pledge to?" He shouted in questioning the force stopping their path, his horse shifted nervously.

A host of 300 stand in their way, why is that? He nodded to Thoros to act if these unknowns decide that they are foe rather than a friend. With this, he pushed his horse forward and at the same time the leader of this army did the same with one more man, together, they all met at the center of the field.

"I will ask again... who are you?" He asked with gritted teeth, the taler of the two men removed his helm and he honestly didn't recognize him.

"The names Ardon of Wynns, Captain of the Guard at Lychester, Lord Brynden." He remembers the place, the home of House Lychester, but the man he doesn't know.

 _Then again, many men I knew had died at the Red Wedding._ He looked at the man with suspicion, this man isn't trustworthy.

"When I called the banners, why didn't Lychester answer me? Hmm, It seems a bit suspicious, no?" He asked and the man scratched his head, thinking of his response.

"With all due respect, Ser Brynden, House Lychester was greatly weakened in the Red Wedding when our Lord and my predecessor perishing in that treachery." He can see that the army looks to be mostly lowborn farmers without any great quality of arms and armor. "Yet, when Lannister soldiers came to take our castle, I figured it was time to act and called whoever I could find, as you can see, I was successful." The man put up a good argument.

But where is their Lord, where are Lord Lymond Lychester's son and heir?

"Where is Lymond's son?" The man was silent now, and he was inching towards his weapon.

"... He is still a boy, and as I recall; when did a boy do us any good?" The comment was insulting, he was tempted to turn them away but a thought crept behind him.

They needed soldiers.

Of course, he has all the faith in the men he has, and Riverrun had pushed back large forces before. Robb surprised Jaime and defended his home, he fought with his great-nephew during the Whispering Wood, then the Battle of the Camps.

Yet he only has a thousand and a half soldiers, against what Loren had and the reinforcements too. He can't hope to win two battles against them, even with faith.

Despite his distrust, he needs the men that Ardon brought with him.

"I charge you with holding the far left, I am sure your men can use bows?" He asked and Ardon looked behind him, then turned back and nodded to his question.

"Aye, we can do that."

With that being said, the army continued on their path to Riverrun, they aren't far off now.

Loren 

He watched with a keen eye as the men got into lines around the barriers, bows nocked but not drawn, it is too early. Pikemen filled the gaps of the barriers, they want to hold back the Blackfish and his riders.

"The mist is to our disadvantage, cousin," Damon told him and he nodded, this does seem to deter their advantage somewhat.

"No worries cousin, at the Rushing Falls I saw that Brynden and his rabble are mostly horse, we can push them back with spears and wooden fence." He cousin looked unsure and he felt a tinge of irritation rise in him, "Damon, are you doubting what we are doing here?" Damon looked at him hard with a shake of his head, then spoke on his question.

"Of course not, I am simply unsure of when these battles will stop, I want to go home." Damon told him and he patted his cousin on the back, smiling wickedly as he did so.

"That is good, and I swear to you, Damon, I will bring an end to all our foes and bring peace to Westeros." After he said this, the sound of hundreds of horses was heard from the far off distance, he took that as an omen of good and smirked.

Killing or capturing Brynden is the key, that and the annihilation of Tully army once and for all.

"I want Brynden alive, or dead if you cant bind him! As for the rest?... NO QUARTER!" His force let out a cry for blood, and blood they shall have.

Battle PoV

It was far when the Tully cavalry past through the mist and laid eyes on the defensive line of House Lannister.

The forces from Lychester marched to the far left in the center as asked by Brynden Tully and nocked their arrows, losing a volley to which didn't hit their mark, it erupted a laugh from behind the defensive line who sent a volley of arrows back and got the same result.

The charging Tully soldiers were slightly irritated, Brynden more so. The force was closer to Loren's lines and should be wreaking havoc, but they missed and allowed Loren's men to bolster in morale.

Behind the lines, Loren nodded for Lord Lefford to give the signal. A flag Brynden recognized was raised... It was House Lychester's banner, and atop of that and on a spike was Lymonds sons head.

A feeling of rage and surprise arose in the Blackfish, moments after that the horse felt contact with the spears of Lannister. Loren smirked and requested a bow, he took it from a Frey and nocked an arrow back and shot it into Brynden's right shoulder.

He tried to pull the horsemen back for a better advantage but the volleys of arrows from the center and Lannister lines became a distraction, it left the men confused and demoralized, and eventually left them to either dismount or fight through, the latter of which became death. He fought on his horse, slashing at the infantry breaking from Loren's lines.

Damon and Lord Lefford took four hundred men each on the left and right, folding and blocking any attempt to retreat for the Tully army. The three hundred that pretended to march for Brynden revealed to be Lannister men, their leader was being led by a man named Addam Marbrand and joined with Damon Lannister and bolstering the folding army.

Some Tully soldiers tried to break through, they were shot down by a volley of arrows and thrown spears. In the thick of the fighting, Thoros of Myr cut down two men before being struck by the spears of eight men, falling to the blade of Devan Lannister's sword.

Loren Lannister and his guard took to the fighting when the Tully forces were all but spent, taking the last of them in a bloody fight.

Brynden roared aloud to rally his allies, but it was fruitless as much lost hope the moment their charge failed. No quarter was given to Noble or Lowborn, all were slaughtered even when they've surrendered.

Not all were killed, however, Anguy the Archer was able to finally fit through the gaps and escape with Thoros's body on his horse.

By the end of the second hour of the battle, Brynden was surrounded on all sides and continued to fight despite being injured on his shoulder and side. He went to strike down one more adversary but a crossbow bolt hit through his sword hand and forced him to disarm.

"Enough, Blackfish." Brynden turned and saw Loren, the man was the one to lose that bolt into his wrist.

Looking around, one would see the resignation in Brynden's eyes, the cries of begging Tully and Brotherhood warriors were being silenced and horses being reined in.

Loren 

A day passed since the battle of Riverrun, and the capture of Brynden and Edmure finally made the garrison of the Tully castle bend and accept the surrender.

But he won't be letting that pass.

No, he swore to the garrison commander that Riverrun will bleed, and he likes to make good on his promises.

"Just get it over with! What reason do you have to stall!" Edmure cried out as he and a silent Brynden were being led to the view of Riverrun, acting like he was still more than he was, that is going to end as well along with the Tully line.

"Lord Edmure, didn't I make a vow to you? I swore that Riverrun would bleed for its defender's insolence." He told the heir to this castle, Damon and Addam forced the two trouts to their knees as he spoke. "What is going to be done needs to be seen by you and your rebellious uncle. It needs to be witnessed that House Tully's crusade was destined to fall short of your idealistic desire to end me and my House." He said this with venom, the same treatment he gave to all of his enemies.

Giving a firm nod to Lord Randyll and Damon and Addam Marbrand, the three rode out and soon enough several dozens of trebuchets were pointed and readied to strike at Riverrun.

Edmure and Brynden struggled and resisted to free themselves of their binds, it, much like this rebellion fell as they were forced to their knees again by Devan and a few soldiers. They cursed and tried to attack him verbally, calling him a coward, a toothless cretin and worst of all, a tyrant.

He wouldn't give them any satisfaction but laughed as he began raising his hand. a signal to the secret enemies he still has left.

"Let it be known, the lion does not shy away from rats and prey!" Throwing his hand down, the attack began.

The trebuchets launched stone, fire and pitch, even caskets of oil barrels. The walls held for the first offense but began to fall and crumble as his weapons battered the seat and set it ablaze, it was a great fire, indeed.

The cries were justice, for Wilhelm, and all the men he lost near the Rushing Falls. Soldiers and servants that jumped from the battered castle were killed before they reached the shore by crossbow and spear, bleeding out and making the river run red, the pleas for mercy were ignored as they were slaughtered and drowned.

"You can't do this?! My father will hear about this!" The Freys whose name still escapes him stormed up, acting like he was of higher status than himself.

"I hope he does." He answered the weasel with, angering the pup.

"Lord Tywin made an agreement- " His nose flared and he grabbed the bastard by his neck, bringing him close so he may hear him through those dull ears.

"Lord Tywin, is dead. Here is a new agreement, your family will be stripped of their title as Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, three-fourths of your land will be given to new Lords and your father will heed my call whenever he sees the lion approaching his shite of a bridge." He saw fear in the Frey's eyes, it gave him superiority.

Throwing the man back, he turned back to Brynden and Edmure, staring at them with contempt and a hint of success.

Putting it aside, he took a sword and with one swing lopped Brynden's head off and then drove the same blade into Edmure's shoulder and piercing his heart. They saw what he wanted them to see and that ends this campaign, however, the Riverlands needs a new Lord Paramount, someone who is loyal to him.

"Lord Marbrand." He called forth, the older gentleman stepped forward and nodded his head low, "I charge you to hold the Riverlands and taking the Frey soldiers along with a thousand of my best warriors, keep the peace as Lord Paramount of the Riverlands." He added and saw a wide grin appear across Addam's lips.

"Your will, my Lord Hand. Alas, I'll need a castle... " He grinned back and thought about it, a man of his stature needs a hold of his own.

"The Lord of Seagard was in the fighting and slain, no?" He asked and received a nod, "And his son is still captive at the Twins, but the lad followed Robb so he will lose his birthright and be dropped to a Landless Lord. The town and castle are yours, and your children's children until the end of days." Addam looked grateful, kneeling to him as he did granted him power.

"I will make sure the peace is kept," Addam swore to him before he was dismissed.

"Cousin, what about them?" Damon didn't look like he approved of what happened here. _But he is loyal, too loyal._ He sighed at looking at the corpses of the Tully's.

"Just blood, cousin, throw them in the river. The animals will finish them off later." He left, guarded by some of his men, he walked away from the ruined castle and the bodies that floated in the water and the birds feasting on the ones in the field.

A rider approached some time after, stopping him from reaching his pavilion.

"My Lord! News from the sea." Good news, he takes it. "The Royal and Redwyne fleet met Euron Greyjoy near Bandallon, they overcame the Iron Fleet and sunk most of their ships." The death of Garlan Tyrell must have given House Tyrell some drive, that is good. "Unfortunately, Euron and a dozen longships escaped." It does not matter, a lone pirate and a few ships won't dismantle his reign.

"It doesn't change our plans. Go and send a raven to the fleet, have them continue down to the Iron Islands, they have free rein to plunder and kill. I want all weapons to be taken, every ship is to be burned or sunk, castles dismantles and the heads of every noble on the islands." Some will call it cruel, but if it saves those that live near the sea from raids and death, then so be it.

Two victories were achieved, and even more will follow.

* * *

 ** _AN: So, I know I painted Brynden in a different way, but realistically he would want the men for his attack, sorry if I butchered him in any way. Euron was also defeated soundly, but like the shark he is, he'll be back and hungry for revenge._**

 ** _Brady420, I don't quite understands. Perhaps give me an example in how I write then I can change this._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, Indeed, it seems that way, but a lion is not just a king of the plains, it is a survivor._**

 ** _Zurver, There time will come, from Kevan to Petyr and even the last Targaryen. They'll all see and hear the lion roar._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Maybe Kevan will rethink his foolishness, but like all things good and honorable in GoT, it will fail._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hi partners, let's ride._**

* * *

Chapter 25: Birds Flock to Us 

* * *

Margaery 

The news of her husband's victory over House Tully came almost a month ago and yet, he hasn't come home to her.

And they desperately need him.

It was sudden when Kevan Lannister arrived, he overtook the main garrison and made her close shut the bridge to the Red Keep. The army Loren left fought for three hours, three hours and blood-soaked streets ended in victory to the lion banner, even the new castle of Lancaster fell and is the current base of the traitor.

She tried to get a raven to leave, but every each one that was set loose was shot down.

Two days after the surprise assault, Kevan rode to the gates and 'asked' for her to surrender and come into his custody and freeing the King and his Queen. She answered him with a simple no and hadn't interacted with the fool any longer.

It also didn't help that more traitors revealed themselves, some of the Stormlanders that lost family to Loren were quick to betray the Lions pride whilst her husband was away. She spent the latter half of the day interrogating Shireen and demanding to know if she or her fingerless friend was the cause of it, she holds her innocence and said no.

She is frustrated, and the mood swings of her pregnancy aren't helping at all.

 _Loren, where are you?_

"My Lady." She was startled from the right by Qyburn, the man snuck through one of the passageways that are hidden amongst the Red Keep.

She didn't like Qyburn, he was too... Flexible, flexible in his loyalty. First, he served the Stark's because he was saved by them. Then the former Maester outcast found service with Jaime and Cersei, up until their failed coup came undone. Now, now he is a 'faithful' servant of Loren and her.

Yet her eyes see longer than Qyburn, no rat walks in and out of here without her say so. Well, the Red Keep being besieged from the very city is making everything very, **very** , difficult.

"What is it?" She asked of Qyburn who smiled wickedly, making her wary.

"News from the Vale, it appears the Lord Declarants have successfully ousted Littlefinger from the Eyrie. Word from my spies says that Lord Baelish and the missing Lady Stark rode out of the Bloody Gate with 12,000 men and the Young Robert Arryn upon losing a clashing battle with Lord Royce and Lady Waynwood." Where did this news come from? No Raven could have delivered this message.

"Wait, out from the Bloody Gate?" That will lead to the Riverlands, meaning that the traitor is either going North to join with Jon Snow and his Wildlings or head for... "Loren." She turned back to Qyburn, "I don't care how, get a message to Loren. Let him know he is to expect some company." She commanded the new Grand Maester who nodded with a smirk.

"As you command, Lady Lannister."

Soon as the door clicked in the passage, she was left alone to think about ways to save her and the child if not everyone who supports her and Loren.

But that's just it, she isn't alone right now, right? A smile crept on his face as her hands reached for her swelling belly, gently holding the heir to a great family, two, two great families.

"I should eat, yes, that sounds delightful right now." She whispered to herself, then leaving the room with her personal guard following her.

Food isn't strained in the castle, in fact, her grandmother had ordered a caravan to fill the larder before leaving home with her brother and father.

She was an idiot, she was. The garrison here was lessened by four thousand, it left them quite vulnerable, but she wasn't thinking, too angry over Garlan's death to act with clarity.

Loren will be angry with her, she knows that much, but he'll be worried as well, for her and their son in her womb. "Keep up." She ordered, the guards were slacking behind her, haven't they slept at all? No, of course not, who can sleep when knowing you might be captured or killed in that state.

Another reason for wanting Loren back, she and all of them need his sword.

Sansa 

She looked at Petyr Baelish, seeing the calmness of his face but the rage in his eyes, she enjoys the sight of it.

Of course, over the last several days she would feel the same in his stead. Lord Royce and the Lords Declarant had their army smash against brothers and friends, ending in victory for the Bronze Lord.

Lord Baelish thought his force had the high ground, he'd thought all the advantage was on his side. He thought wrong, he thought wrong and lost 13,000 men thinking he'd be safe and secure behind the Vale, from his enemies in the South.

Loren Lannister will have found out about this, the only way out for the Mockingbird is the North, to her brother, Jon.

She did get some sort of satisfaction in hearing about the Bolton's, they deserved it, they deserved to have gotten killed by a Stark. She only wished she could have been a part of it all, but mostly, she wished that she was home and away from the snakes and lions of the South.

"North is the only way we can go, no other House can give us aid, not anymore." Her uncles on the Tully side, their demise came a few short days before the battle between Lord Royce and Baelish.

Riverrun became a ruin, a reminder to Loren's Power.

Loren Lannister, the man is the Stranger in human form, she remembered his face how it always gave the feeling of dread. Other than Joffrey, Tywin, Cersei, and Sandor, Loren scared her the most with how his stare would be filled with so much hate, so much anger, and vain jealousy.

And his actions in killing Cersei and Jaime, as Baelish told, that he strangled them both and by the letter from the spies had enjoyed doing it.

"That is true, but Loren's proven to be able to bring down the mightiest of titans. The North may hold out for a year, maybe even two, but Winter is upon us and a war with Loren, the man with the backing of the fertile Reach? I see no victory for the Northern Wolf." Her brother has close to one-hundred thousand men and the Houses of the North on his side, why wouldn't he win? She shook her head, dismissing Baelish's claims.

"The North beat back larger armies with more supplies, the Andals, for example." Baelish only looked at her, then turned away.

All the while, she smiled.

Kevan 

He knows it is in vain, but he has to try at least once more to get through to Lady Margaery.

"I still say we storm it, it would be bloody but it will also do the job." He shook his head, that is not the way he wants this to end, not with the risk of his nephew's wife, unborn child, and most of all, the King and his own wife, the Queen.

The only one to die at the end of this will be Loren, he is the only one to lose his life other than the soldiers and Lords who will choose to blindly follow him.

"No, now go back to Lancaster, Reginald." He ordered his third cousin, the man grunted before leaving him to stand in front of the moat that is currently raised.

Margaery Lannister nee Tyrell, the is bright with enough wit and cunning that goes with her House's brood. He also knows them to be greedy, that once the debt with the Iron Bank is dealt with that Tywin was going to bring them low, whether through scheming or bloodshed for their attempt to remove Joffrey from the Iron Throne.

Well, now that he knows the truth, that Loren was behind the deaths of Tywin and Joffrey, of Cersei and Jaime. _And Lancel, my eldest boy who wanted nothing but to serve with pride,_ Loren took him as well, and he will see to it with his very life that the Kinslayer gets what he sowed, and he will take that Northern philosophy and swing the blade himself.

"I need to see your Lady!" He shouted to the guard at the top, the soldier who was paired with one other left and moments later, Margaery appeared.

"Here I was earting some soup, and who but you could tear me away. What do you want, Lord Kevan?" She aasked him, a sigh was unleashed as thought this was going to go terribly.

"I fear I will be Lord Lannister, soon, if you have a girl, or if Tyrion remains in exile and away from his birthright." He started, seeing the look on Margaery go from annoyed to anger and offended.

"It is as if you are assuming that you will win, I hope you are jesting. Loren will be here, and soon." She stated to him, but the truth is much more different.

Loren is not coming.

By the time his nephew comes, his soldiers will have found the passage to Maegor's Holdfast. He will have returned power to Tommen and peace to the city.

There are Stormlords who has joined him too, he freed many from the vast dungeons below the Goldcloaks Headquarters and Lancaster to fight for either Cersei and Jaime's memory, or for King Tommen and Queen Shireen.

And none, none are fond of Loren Lannister, many prisoners were victoms of his campaigns in the Stormlands, landed knights who surrendered or peasant landowners. All of them, scorned by Loren and his army of ruthless killers and tyrants.

"Lady Margaery, I ask you to denounce Loren and his greedy actions, now. For the sake of your family and lands, for your CHILD! Please, don't make me storm the castle and spill blood in the Red Keep, we both know there has been more than enough of it." His plea was sincere, he really means for this to end and resolve in a peaceful surrender rather than the option Reginald wants, him and others too, it seems.

Yet, her response wasn't what he wished to hear, not at all.

"... Maybe you should pray, my Lord, that Loren is in a merciful mood when he returns."

Sansa 

Their carriage stopped and woke her from her sleep, its what shes been doing in the past few days since her 'talk' with Baelish.

"Have we made it to Moat Cailin?" She asked and Baelish said nothing, then getting out and helping her outings the chilly air.

They walked further, reaching a hill, she was beginning to worry as they walked. It was urging her to run, especially since they aren't even close to the Neck. Her fears were worsened when they came to the top of the hill, and the red and gold of House Lannister can be seen with their lion banners.

"It was the only way the both of us can survive." She tried to run, only to be held in place by Lother Brune, Petyr's knight and follower. "Don't think I didn't want to leave for the North, but the path was too treacherous, my love, can't you see? We would be fighting skirmishes the entire way and I don't trust the men guarding us, not against the wealth of the Reach. By the time we even reach Moat Cailin, we will have died or was captured." She would have cried out, would have said that he has a plan, doesn't he?

But looking at his face, seeing the brokenness in it.

So she stayed silent, silent to the laughs coming from the bottom of the hill from Loren Lannister and his people.

What fate awaited her? She is too afraid to speak about it.

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends the 25th chapter, I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Cant wait to hear from you all._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, I do too, I am bursting with ideas when he's dealt with Kevan and onward to more enemies._**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Back again with another chapter, hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**_

* * *

Chapter 26: The Mockingbird Sings No More 

* * *

He snarled as he glared at the city which was taken, taken by that damned traitor of an uncle.

"Baelish!" He yelled out, a moment passes before a shackled Petyr Baelish was thrown forward and looked like a mess with grime and dirt covering him.

"Lord, I swear- I had no knowledge of this! A decision came upon by Kevan himself!" Damon hit Baelish in the mouth to shut him up. He snarled and knelt to the worm, grabbing his hair and pulling it back.

He doesn't believe him, but then why would he surrender the key to the North?

"If not, then there are other reasons to bind and beat you. You refused to acknowledge me as your sovereign, was in open rebellion before your fellow rebels ousted you and now, your men are mine or scattered after I destroyed you." He said to Baelish, making the fool remember the battle or slaughter that took place shortly after Sansa was given to him.

Baelish thought he was better equipped to trample him, so he played along... Until the night after both parties came upon one another.

Lord Tarly led a night attack on the Valemen, taking highborn captives and slaughter a good number of Baelish's force. 5,000 men died and the other 7,000 surrendered once all commanders were under his thumb.

He pardoned and got the loyalties of those same commanders and highborn, promising them that the Vale will be theirs once more. Harold Hardying, some fool from a minor House but related to the late Lord Jon Arryn, he named him the leader of the Vale force and ordered for a hard march to the capital, and now here they are.

Baelish, he thought he had all the cards, all the power and he proved that you can have as many plans as you can, but, without proper tactics and an understanding of the enemy who was once allied? You are just another ignorant man with a little influence.

"I am willing to spare you, Baelish, only if you prove yourself useful to me." Baelish looked up to him, "It is a dangerous task, and I can see one way you will survive, so, decisions." He told Baelish who looked to King's Landing.

"... Yes."

After hearing the man say yes, he ordered for the train of merchants to continue heading for the capital to buy and sell goods, just hidden within are a dozen of men in disguise and Baelish to boot.

He doesn't want his uncle to know he is here, not yet, so he camped up the river of the God's Eye. He'll resume the march when he knows that Baelish and his party have entered the city, then they will make themselves known to his uncle and every other traitor within the city.

He has Randyll Tarly and his heir, Dickon advised drawing his uncle into the field with a few thousand, to make it seem like they have lost more in their attack on Lord Baelishs camp. That way, they can defeat him with numbers and shock tactics with their cavalry, or they lay siege to the Lion Gate and Gate of the Gods in a simultaneous assault.

He liked both plans, but first, they would get a layout of their enemy infrastructure.

Ah, but right now, he has a visit to pay to a Little Bird.

Sansa was startled when he entered her tent- Or the one he gave to her as befits her station as a Lady. She looked fearful, but her face was calm as wind, any fool would believe she was brave when in reality, she's as scared as she ever was.

"Enjoying your time with us, again?" He mocked and she rose her hand to strike him, anger washing away her fear. He caught her hand and held on to her wrist.

"You are cruel! You're a monster!" Words like those don't affect him, not anymore, not since he murdered his father and two siblings.

"The world is cruel and monstrous, Lady Sansa. I was like you, until I turned five and my father shaped me to handle the world... I am what this world has created." He said with a lack of care, she stared at him and tried pulling her hand away but he only held it firm.

She has grown in her time away, she is a beautiful young woman now. _No wonder Robert chose her to marry Joffrey, probably would have taken her himself if she wasn't a Stark_. He thought as he looked her over and felt a tinge of desire.

"Fear not, Sansa." He started and she looked at him in confusion, "You are my brother's wife. You are a Lannister, now... You are where you belong." He let her go, stepping back for a moment and he could have sworn to have seen gratitude in her eyes through that action.

"... I am pleased to be with family once more, my Lord Lannister." Lord Lannister, he loves it more when a woman calls him that.

With that in mind, he began thinking about his own wife, his Lady Lannister... And his son.

He hasn't seen them in almost four months, not since he marched to fight in the Riverlands. He wonders if his heir is growing big, strong, and maybe a little wild but not enough to cause his mother discomfort.

"You are becoming a better liar, no doubt from Baelish's influence. Know that you have been cleared of regicide, my brother too. I know it wasn't either of you that killed Joffrey." He said and Sansa's plump lips twitched into a small smile.

"Oh, I know, my Lord. My dear uncle Petyr said it was you, him, and Lady Olenna that had good King Joffrey murdered at his own wedding." He smirked and turned to her, letting one of his hands stroke her cheek fondly, the action made his desire flare and he quickly put it down.

"And the Realm will flourish for it. Men such as us have to make cruel and immoral decisions to save the next generation." He left that for Sansa to think about before leaving and gathering his Lords for supper, that and to plan their offensive further.

Margaery 

Mira helped her into a gown when Qyburn returned telling her that some men have broken through the lines, they are within the Red Keep and have the Hands pendant.

A smile broke then, her husband is back and hopefully with a large enough force to lay siege to King's Landing.

The downside is that the only thing that lost them the city and Lancaster was that they didn't expect it, Kevan Lannister was an ally until that night, catching the city unawares. Her husband will not have such circumstance on their side, there will be a battle and depending on what the Seven do, it will be quite bloody for both sides.

She can only hope that Kevan is the one that suffers, that the traitor and all other fellow traitors meet their ends.

She walked into one of the rooms and saw a surprising sight, "Lord Baelish?!" She was surprised, shocked, even. "I see you've seen better days."

"I have, far better than Loren's enemies, I regret to have crossed paths with him when I did, my Lady." Baelish croaked out a response and she smiled, folding her arms over her bosom which over the weeks had grown a little heavier.

"Where is he, Lord Baelish? Where is my husband?" She asked and Baelish spoke the truth.

"Southwest, going up the Gods Eye. He and 14,300 men, half of the strength of the Vale and his Reach and Westermen." She breathed a sigh of relief, that is more than enough men to attack King's Landing with, her husband can defeat Kevan and his army.

"You accomplished a good deed, Lord Baelish. You may rest here for a time before leaving back to Loren." She told Baelish who nodded before being escorted out by the men sent with him.

She rested well that evening, thinking of her husband and of the nights she will have when she has him in her embrace once more.

A Day & the Night Later 

Baelish and the party sent with him walked out of the secret passage, they were wary as they killed six men that were navigating the ways into the Red Keep.

"They are getting closer." One of the men, Bryan said. Another, Harrold was his name had scoffed.

"Then we best get back to the Hand. No point staying somewhere only to die." The men were in agreement, even Petyr Baelish who was more scared of going back to Loren's camp than staying here but either way would mean death for him.

The party of ten were heading down an alley in Flea Bottom when one of the men forced Baelish against a wall, another held the up-jumped Lord in place as he struggled.

"What is the meaning of this?! Let me go!" The leader of the ten was a Lordling, the son of Lord Roland Crakehall named Lyle, also known as the Strongboar.

"I am Ser Lyle Crakehall, my liege told me to do this once we met with the Lady Lannister," Lyle told Baelish and took out a dagger, one that Baelish knows well. "He thought it justice, asked his good-sister and found this. Now don't struggle, it's quite sharp." And with a swift motion, the Valyrian steel dagger ran across Baelish's neck and spilled his blood on the stone.

Loren never forgives a slight, just like his father before him and having Baelish talk down to his liege, in the presence of his Lords of all people... It couldn't go unpunished. So, the decision was made to kill Baelish here, in the place that gave him the most power.

He and his party left Baelish where he lies, to rot and be found by those traitors who would bite the hand that feeds them. He more than anything wants a fight, if he had the numbers, he would remain and sabotage Kevan's hold.

No, that's exactly what he will do. A smirk ran across his bearded face as he stopped his men.

"One shall go, tell Lord Lannister that I will remain here and watch things. I don't trust this task to be for small men." He told them and chuckled, "Ask him to send a white raven to signal for the attack and I shall do my part, now go!" He exclaimed as one of the men nodded and went down to another path, heading outside Mud Gate and found a horse which would take him to the Lannister encampment.

Eight days later, Loren Lannister called for a meeting on his decision to combat his uncle and ordered for 4,000 riders and 3,000 infantry to leave, he led them until he was a league away from the capital. It was an insult that his uncle would dress the sigil a different color, a red lion on a field of gold.

The horns blew at his command, blew again and got the attention at the Gate of the Gods. Once more and the force of his uncle manned the walls, archer's ready for him.

A fourth time and he could see with one eye that his uncle has appeared.

"Alright, uncle... Time to see if this young Lion can bring down an old mane such as yourself."

* * *

 ** _AN: So another battle begins. Kevan and Loren, an old lion versus a young one. The next chapter will completely unite House Lannister. House Targaryen and Greyjoy are next._**


	27. Chapter 27

_**The fight between Loren and Kevan begins, the showdown between two experienced lions for control of the kingdoms.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 27: Dance of the Lions

* * *

King's Landing 

He and his uncle stared down at one another before he began the attack.

Trebuchets launched stone and fire at the city walls, they crashed against his uncle's men atop the walls, knocked a tower over, he heard the cries of men who were unfortunate to be hit by the debris.

Of course, his uncle threw some rubble back at him. Thirty to forty men were lost because of Kevan's response, he smirked and nodded for a contingent to begin moving.

He'll draw him out, or, at least a majority of Kevan's forces to the field. That means making some sacrifices.

1300 men started marching towards the gate and meet his uncle's men who dwarf the marching force two to one, arrows were let loose and struck the soldiers down, the commanding officer of the force had the group raise their shields, it didn't stop the trebuchets and catapults from tearing them apart.

On the battlements, Kevan thought his nephew must be a truly foolish tactician or he is trying to goad him into attacking him personally.

But no, he isn't going to play Loren's game and neither is he going to be as foolish as some men have been in dealing with him. He turned around and nodded for one of his conspirators to go ahead and ordered for the Red Keep to be stormed, this ends today.

Back on the battlefield, the vanguard of Loren's force clashed against the shield wall of Kevan's. The battle was bloody and Loren's van was breaking and fleeing the fight, the morale was raised for the defenders who cried out for more blood and combat.

Loren almost was sickened by the show of gladness for killing known kinsmen, then again, he choked the life from his eldest brother and sister so he shouldn't be talking.

"Damon, ride to Lord Tarly, tell him it is time." Damon nodded with a frown and left a moment later, Loren smiled and ordered a charge of cavalrymen. _Five hundred should do_. He thought and crossed his arms.

At the Red Keep, Reginald Lannister led 1000 men to the seat of the King, "We storm it, attack!" The thousand man force cried and the soldiers defending the Keep manned their stations and readied to defeat the incoming force.

Throwing hooks. Ladders. Fire arrows and regular crossbow bolts were being used. The Kingsguard were out and on the defense, hacking men that were unfortunate to be the first on the wall. Other men were kicked down into the spikes below, impaled by back, head, and ass.

The battle for King's Landing, the second time has begun and this one might not have fire and explosions, but it will have blood.

Miles from the battlefield, an army of 7000 men led by Randyll and Dickon Tarly, and Damon Lannister began their siege on the Old Gate. The brittle and sparsely defended wall was unprepared for the ladders, the newest creation coming from Loren's mind being used, the siege tower which held a hundred men at a time.

The white raven flew above the gate, then out from the shadows came Lyle, his men and some twenty others led by Bronn. They began attacking the gate from within, but, during the Dance of the Dragons, the gate was reinforced to defend from attacks from within.

In the new carnage, a soldier from Kevan's camp made it to the bells and rang it thrice before being feathered with arrows.

Back at the Gate of the Gods, Kevan was surprised by the ringing of the bells. "How? I see them, your army is here, not there." He whispered in shock before turning to his men from within, "I will lead here, get to the Old Gate, now." He bellowed to Steffon Swyft, his brother in law reluctantly nodded and went off with 2100 men.

He turned and saw his force defend against his nephew's cavalry charge, he glared and should have thought about the other gates.

Taking his sword out, he stepped down from the battlements and called for his horse. He hopped on to the steed and turned to his cavalry, he commands just over 700 riders and he took a deep breath. "You've won, Loren, all I can do now is destroy you... Taking your life, for Tywin, for Lancel, for Cersei and Jaime." He added while ordering the gate to open, his force outside pushed aside and allowed him and his cavalry to pass.

"For vengeance!" He yelled, the men cried out, "For justice!" the men cried out again, "For House Lannister!" then the charge, his infantry followed the horsemen and went right for Loren and his traitorous allies.

Loren looked at his uncle charging his lines, he waved and the arrows flew into the air and trebuchets launched more stone. The cries of men filled his ears as his uncle and his army charged headlong, crashing in down on their horses, dying while mounted and some were crushed by rock and stone which kept rolling into the infantry behind the riders.

"Send our cavalry, now." He told and Lord Roland and Ser Tybolt Crakehall led his cavalry in, 3500 riders rode towards his uncle and his fellow men that have chosen death.

Away from the battle, the Red Keep is under attack, Reginald and his men were taking the wall and the Tyrell and Goldcloaks were losing control. Margaery Tyrell led her people and the King and Queen to the Maidenvault, the last two Kingsguard and some forty Tyrell and Lannister men guarded the entrance.

"We will be safe in here, Loren and the many knights fighting will take back the city, I promise." She said calmly but still reached behind her back to the dagger she always keeps on her person since the city was taken.

Shireen stared at her and put a hand on Tommen's shaking ones, "It'll be alright, Tommen, we'll be just fine." A servant under control of Margaery heard and told her mistress, Margaery turned her sights on the new Queen who was steeled. _Of course, she's been through such a siege before_. She thought with envy and fear for herself.

And for her child, the son she's promised, Loren.

Outside of the city on the bay, the Royal fleet headed into the harbor, the men carried the sigil of House Velaryon. They caught the guards there unprepared as they did at the Old Gate.

Lord Velaryon's substitute in command was grateful that Davos was able to get him a raven, considering that the city was under threat by the traitor Kevan Lannister. The seamen jumped off the eight ships and joined the fighting, they fought there way towards the tunnels going into the dungeons where the dragon skulls were kept.

The rest of the shore party continued into the city itself, keeping the enemy even more surprised.

Across to the Old Gate, Randyll and his army have completely broken through the gate, they have begun battling the force sent by Kevan and Randyll screams out his House words, "First in Battle!" The two forces clashed and the Tarly archer bled the Lannister lion.

In the fighting, Randyll was battling Steffon Swyft, he held Heartsbane right and true, slicing down and shattering Steffon's sword and cut him in two. "Father, watch out!" He heard Dickon say and he watched his son take three arrows in the chest but didn't seem affected, he was proud of his son for showing such bravery.

The rest of the battle was a turn for Kevan's victory, he took the city and lost it in a matter of weeks.

"Surrender, uncle, you must know this is a lost cause!" Loren shouted behind his safety, he reminds him too much of Tywin.

"Damn you, Loren!" Kevan seethed, turning around and seeing the Tarly men flood from the Gate of the Gods. He has truly lost, "Retreat! Fall back!" He will regroup, at Casterly Rock.

Loren watched his uncle leave the field, little less than 1400 were all that was left of Kevan's men. The retreating force didn't get so far as twenty feet before riders, 3000 strong and led by Mace Tyrell entered from the forest.

The army of Kevan Lannister were all annihilated, those at the Red Keep were slaughtered and captured, the force at the Old Gate were all killed- Hundreds were scattered. Kevan was bound and thrown at the feet of his nephew, he grunted and got to his knees.

"So, what now? Loren, what will you- " Loren didn't bother and cut Kevan's head off, the sky was darkening and the day was coming to an end.

Loren walked away from the field, dropping his blade, taking a horse and going to the Red Keep to see his wife and unborn child.

A day later, Loren gathered everyone in the Red Keep and brought them into the throne room for a magnificent feast. Yesterday was more than a victory for his armies, it was a day of unification and deliverance from the chaos that has plagued the Riverlands, Crownlands, Stormlands, and the Westerlands.

Loren raised his cup from the Iron Throne, the King was a little sickly and was resting for the evening with his Queen.

"On behalf of House Lannister, let us toast to House Tyrell, House Tarly, House Velaryon, and House Crakehall for their efforts in defeating the traitor, Kevan Lannister." The many men and women in the room rose from their seats and joined him, "Also, for the crimes of siding with the enemies of King Tommen Baratheon, House Swyft and all of its intended lands and titles will be given to a new Lord, rise, Ser Lyle Crakehall." The Strongboar rose up from his seat and smirked.

"Yes, my Lord Hand." He smiled and sipped from his wine.

"Ser Harys wasn't in the battle, he might be home readying his family. He'll be tried and executed, Dorna Lannister will be put to death for following her husband's crimes, Joanna Swyft is now heir to Cornfield... She needs a husband." The men in the room laughed as they knew what he had meant.

"I am honored, Lord Lannister." He sat down and felt his wife's hand on his arm.

"I am happy to see you are home and safe, Loren," Margaery told him and he nodded, reaching and stroking her cheek.

"I am happier to see you and our child is safe, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." And lost his heir, he wanted to frown, he wanted to curse his uncle who was dropped into a mass grave with all the other traitors, unmarked and forgotten.

Kevan Lannister. He hopes the fool burns in all Seven Hells for what he has done, betraying him like this and making him kill yet another lion.

Forgetting the dead and smiling for the ones who survived, even the Great Wall, Dickon Tarly who isn't here feasting but is going to survive this and keep fighting.

He enjoyed the feast and he and Margaery returned to their chambers and he was kissing her heatedly, she tore at his clothes until he was shirtless. They moved over to the bed and he gently put her down and looked at her naked form, "Gods I missed this." He whispered and ogled her with his one eye.

"And I missed you, come to me." He was reluctant, she smirked and knew exactly why, "Our child will be fine, it hasn't gone too far." It was what he wanted to hear before he dipped down and began kissing her neck, nose, lips and he moaned at the touch, she did the same while he began grinding against her.

Tonight is theirs, tomorrow is theirs, the Seven Kingdoms will be theirs.

When the lion and rose come together, nothing will stop them.

* * *

 ** _AN: Apologies if it is short. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter while we got back to Loren's story of love, lust, family, betrayal, and ambition._**

 ** _Lord Villarreal of house Grand, Kevan had it for a moment, he didn't play into Loren's game. I built Loren into a 'think two steps ahead' kind of guy, he will freak out if surprised and it WILL make him trip here and there against Daenerys and Jon (plus Euron)._**

 ** _246vili, "When the people are living peacefully in the world she creates, do you think they will wring their hands over the way she built it?" - Jaime to Olenna. By the descendants of those he defeated, he will most definitely be called the Mad Lion (probably is now) But the war has been awfully catastrophic for either side._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, Now the lion will never break again, not even when Tyrion comes with his Dragon Queen._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hello._**

* * *

Chapter 28: Toll of the Bells

* * *

Pyke 

Aurane Waters, Master of Ships stood beside Lord Paxter Redwyne and several thousand men as they marched on Pyke, the last castle of the Iron Islands.

The others on Great Wyk, Old Wyk, Blacktyde, Lonely Light, Orkmont, Saltcliffe, and Harlaw have been torn down and destroyed. As per Lord Loren's request to end the lines of noble families within the Iron Islands.

The lines of House Harlaw, Drumm, Merlyn, Sunderly, and Goodbrother among many others are now extinct Houses. The population of each island had been slaughtered to a 100 each, the men of Westeros took great pleasure in paying the iron price themselves on the people who attacked them over the last few thousand years.

The Lords of Great Wyk had the most soldiers and castles, two weeks it took for each castle to be taken and destroyed with the families who ruled them. The island is barren of all people because with each castle sacked and an army vanquished, another would take their place and that went on for some time until every man and woman and child was put to the sword.

Lord Loren's orders were clear, plunder and pillage, kill the noble families, tear down the castle and destroy the longships. They did as they were commanded, even when it came to little boys and girls who were too young to see the world or grow up.

For the siege of Pyke, they brought the heads of nearly two-hundred nobles were placed on spikes, paraded all throughout Lordsport and now the dead and terrified eyes watched the castle, its defending garrison watching the heads of those they probably knew from the raids all those years ago and those from the fighting in the North.

"Should we even bother with a parlay?" Aurane asked the man leading them and turned to Lord Alyn Ashford who grunted a response, "Tear it down!" He echoed the command.

The trebuchets on land and on the ships surrounded the three towers, it took two hours but one by one the castles were destroyed and sent into the sea. The last two dozen members of the garrison charged from the gate, a small battle took place and left no survivors of the ironmen.

The Ironborn are dead, every last one and in three days, the Royal and Redwyne fleets started their return voyage back to the mainland.

King's Landing 

The servants helped a pregnant Margaery Lannister down to the spot where the rest of the court awaited the arrival of Princess Myrcella and her new husband, Trystane Martell.

The wedding as she heard was a beautiful spectacle, it was held in the Water Gardens where Prince Doran spends most of his time.

Loren extended an offer to give House Martell a spot on the Small Council, he waited a month so husband and wife could be happy before asking them to make the journey to the capital. She was happy to see her niece and nephew by law for the first time, Myrcella was already sent to Dorne so the Martells wouldn't support the Baratheon brothers.

It was a smart idea on Tyrion Lannister's part, her husband at the time was close to getting Dorne on his side before the Dornish armies began moving up the Prince's Pass.

She held his belly and watched Loren, his new patch on his eye, this time a deep black with the gold lion. He had shaved his hair again, a wisp of a golden beard growing on his face. He had also grown a little calmer in the weeks after Kevan's failed uprising.

The Tully's, Cersei and Jaime, Kevan, and now the Iron Islands and soon the Vale of Arryn and the North. The Seven Kingdoms are being brought back one after the other, she is happy to know that her child will one day rule it. _A boy to marry a Princess, or on the off chance that its a girl, a future Queen of_ _Westeros_. She thought and took a deep breath.

Her Lord-fathers laughter brought her out of her mind, she saw him and Ser Bronn of the Blackwater telling some joke about a brothel and honeycomb.

"It shouldn't be long now," Her husband said and she smiled, nodding to the comment.

"Just a few more months and we'll welcome our son into the world, I cannot wait." She was glad, happy for the peace that has since enveloped the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. "Loren, I was thinking, perhaps we can go away from here. It's just that I haven't seen Highgarden in a long time." She does want to go home, if only for a month so she could enjoy the Autumn and return before Winter sets in.

"There is still work to do, the Vale and the North are still against us. Jon Snow has the largest army in the world, one-hundred thousand Wildlings, and the Northern Houses. The Vale is impenetrable, no army can get in unless through Gulltown or the Bloody Gate." Her husband is always so busy, working on the future he desires for their child. She watched him worry and fight for what he deserved, even going as far as to kill his own kin to make his desires a reality.

"We deserve some time away from here, Loren. We deserve to celebrate and bask in our victories." She whispered and Loren sighed and turned his head, eyeing her with his green pool.

He gave her a genuine smile, like the one he gave her at the tourney of Highgarden.

"Alright... First, some things will need to be put into order before we leave." He agreed to her decision and she kissed him on his left cheek, whispering 'thank you' into his ear.

Everyone turned to see the Princess and her husband coming ashore, Myrcella and Trystane disembarked and approached the King who stood at Loren's left and her husband at Tommen's right, Shireen stood beside her husband on the left.

The Princess beamed and embraced her little brother tightly, "I'm so sorry about everything while I was gone," The King and the Princess held a short conversation while Trystane was handed the Dornish sun pin that was originally held by Oberyn before the Mountain killed him.

"The King and Queen and I welcome you and your retinue to the Red Keep, Prince Trystane, my apologies for what happened to your father," Loren said to Trystane as the group of guards and nobles began climbing the steps going toward the Red Keep.

"My aunt Ellaria's uprising was caught before it could take flight. She and my four eldest cousins are now prisoners of Ghaston Grey, my father is recovering from their coup and my cousin from a distant family, Quentyn will be ruling Dorne in his stead whilst he gets better." It was dreadful that the woman would go so far for vengeance. _Turning family against family is disgusting_. She thought as she linked her arm around Loren's.

"Well, I know how you must be feeling. Not long ago my own uncle tried to seize control from me and the King, a virtual prisoner if not for the Reach and other loyal Houses." Loren said to Trystane who returned the statement with a kind smile.

Being the Lady of the Red Keep, she and Shireen helped everyone settle in their new apartments. Shireen, wearing his new red mask was eyeing her, she sighed and stopped them in the quiet hall.

"What is it, your grace?" She feigned innocence, Shireen's blue eyes brimmed with anger.

"Loren is a liar, you're a liar. You lie to my bastard cousin." She frowned when Shireen spoke to her like this, she held down the snide remark she was going to speak and replaced her frown with a smile.

"The court is full of liars, girl, you better get used to them. Just like Lady Sansa has done since returning to court." Shireen was silenced, "I am sorry for the position you and Tommen are put in, you both will live long and bountiful lives so long as you play your part like all of us must." She told the young Queen who took a deep breath and turned away from her.

"And if I don't... " Shireen asked, letting the question linger until she was forced to give a horrible truth.

"Or else Loren will find a way to make you... Or replace you. Good day, your grace."

Winterfell 

Jon Snow. King in the North and Lord of Winterfell read the letter sent from the South by one of Lord Blackwoods girls.

Sansa was captured. Riverrun destroyed and House Tully extinct. The Iron Islands eradicated of half its population. The Lions fought themselves for a change. He sighed and put down the raven scroll, thinking about his sister and all that has happened in these last few months.

The North was made strong again, one good thing. He has the men to fight the dead, despite it not being enough.

What he hates most is that he can't save Sansa, because everyone that has ever stood up to the Lannisters has been killed. His fist closed tightly, he couldn't save Rickon during the battle or Bran because if he dares to send an army North, the Night King will attack. _And Arya... She is lost and I could not find her_. He thought bitterly and sighed deeply.

"Jon." He looked up and saw Wynafryd Manderly, his betrothed and granddaughter of Lord Wyman.

He and Wynafryd, they grew close in the weeks following the defeat of the Boltons. Eventually, he allowed himself to feel again and the two shared a kiss under the heart tree. He asked her to be his Queen a month later and now, in three days they will be married under that same tree.

"Wyn. What's wrong?" She smiled and climbed up to him, he brushed his hand against her own and looked into her eyes.

"You looked sad, I don't want you to be sad." She was so caring, and he couldn't be the same with him worrying for his siblings who were scattered to the winds.

"Our enemies are in the South, our enemies are in the North. We are alone and we have a hell of a fight on our hands." She smiled when he brushed his hand on her warm cheek, warm like Ygritte's was.

The two kissed passionately, it didn't last long before the room doors opened and the meeting of the Lords and Ladies and Free Folk Chiefs including Mance entered.

Today, he was going to discuss the future of the war against the South and the Night King in the far North. Mance would take their best Free Folk and man the nineteen castles along the Wall, the Lords and Ladies of the North would begin training all boys age six and older, even women were being asked to train for the fight against the Long Night.

Near the end, he cleared his throat and called everyone to hear him speak, "My Lords, my Ladies, Mance and everyone else." He paused for a moment, "The North has united, the land is at peace and can afford a time of leisure... Mine and Wynafryd's wedding will be the biggest feast that Winterfell has ever seen, after that, we prepare for the war to come and gather all the food before Winter comes. Are you with me?" He asked the room and all but Mance and the other Free Folk rose to their feet and called out his title.

He wasn't much good with big speeches, that was more Robb.

Everyone dispersed and Wyn gave him an encouraging smile, he nodded and she left. The moment everyone was gone, he wallowed in his failures once more.

"Father... I can choose to fight the Lannisters or fight the Night King, what would you have done?... " He asked his ghost of a father wherever he may be, thinking that he is hearing him from so far into the afterlife.

* * *

 _ **AN: A bit of a short chapter, hope you all didn't mind. The significant jump was little under three months.**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, Ah but the War of the Five Kings and the Revolts have just ended, a small brief time of R &R is needed right now. The Reach will be backing the Iron Throne in this and so will the Stormlands and Dorne with all three of their heirs in King's Landing. Dany would be the only one buying the Golden Company... But as we know, the Golden Company has already broken their contracts for another. **_

_**246vili, They've got some time, then the game will begin once more.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Glad you enjoy him, lol. It might just be Total War: Three Kingdoms, although I'm more of a Romance of the Three Kingdom player but I was thinking about getting that game. Cao Cao and Loren share the ambition but I could never replicate his awesomeness that well. Tyrion and Loren are a few of the smarter Lannisters, it will truly be a test of minds. Euron had escaped at the Battle of Bandallon, he'll no doubt go looking for Daenerys.**_

 _ **Guest, You know, I was thinking about doing similar one-shots for all my GoT stories, like DannyBlack70's idea but I won't do so without his permission so Dany/Loren is a possibility.**_

 _ **Fgougeon, It wasn't the plan but somebody had to be the father of Lorens first child, he'll have three near the end.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**So comes chapter 29**_ _ **of Lorens story, this one details quite a bit, starting with Loren's brother.**_

* * *

Chapter 29: New Breaths

* * *

Tyrion removed his hand from his former master, after telling him to tell his compatriots to stop there attempts to bring life into their archaic traditions.

Daenerys had decreed that there will be no slavery in her new world, a world where children aren't torn from their mothers or fathers aren't hateful of their children for just being born. _Or brother's aren't murdered by their own siblings._ He thought darkly as Jaime's face came into view, how he must have felt when Loren did what he had done.

Truly, he should have killed Loren. His father was a cunt but Loren is a monster, an ambitious monster he nor anyone else would see until it was too late.

His father didn't see it, in fact, the man had been the one to create what Loren is. A kinslayer, his brother, Cersei, their father, even Lancel and uncle Kevan. They were all murdered and sacrificed for his little brother's ambition to be Lord Lannister.

Perhaps he was the one behind the murder of Joffrey, now that cunt he'd agree with to be rid of. Joff was a monster, everyone could see it but his father was the one to control him.

Jaime. If anyone should have lived it would be him, the Golden Lion, a true knight and the one deserving of the title of Lord Paramount and Warden of the West.

A frown appeared on the dwarf's face, he will avenge them, he'll avenge Cersei, he'll even avenge their father. Loren will pay for what has done, the debt will be paid if not now then soon when he and his Queen set sail for Westeros.

Tyrion spared one last glance at the dragons flying around before rejoining the others in going back to their temporary home.

A week passes after the defeat of the slaver's and he sat in the Great Pyramids throne room in wait for the Dragon Queen.

She was speaking to her lover, Daario Naharis, telling him her plans for their invasion and how he and the Second Sons must remain to govern Slaver's Bay or the Bay of Dragons.

Their fleet has been prepared, though an unwanted visitor came to them three days passed, Victarion Greyjoy. The man explained that their enemies are the same and wished join forces, he even brought a dozen ships from the Iron Fleet.

He asked Victarion why the rest isn't here and the man told him of how Euron and their ships were assaulting the Seven Kingdoms, they were set upon by the Royal and Redwyne fleets just as it was during the last Greyjoy rebellion. The Iron Islands were soon invaded and nearly all the people and the noble families were driven to extinction.

His brothers work, he believed that the reavers should have been killed a long time ago. Their father corrected him by stating that in times of war, you show your enemies fire and steel, when they are brought to their knees you help them up. It was something he advised to the Queen who decided to take on the last of Hosue Greyjoy with one condition.

The 'glory' days of the Ironborn are done, no more reaving or raping, the former fleet of pirates would become a part of the Seven Kingdoms as privateers, as the new Royal fleet which will be front and center in laying siege to King's Landing.

Victarion reluctantly agreed to the terms, a pact sealed and now one of the great families are on their side.

Dorne might be willing to join them, it was his idea to forge an alliance with them via the betrothal between Myrcella and Trystane, so they might not be willing to aid them in bringing down his brother and his nephew, the King.

Oh, he had forgotten, Tommen is so innocent in all of this, Myrcella too. His wretched sister never deserved them or the love they had for her, now they are trapped in Loren's games for power. _Power is ever infectious, it emboldens those who never had it, and Loren never felt he had true power_. It will destroy his brother, it destroyed Cersei, it destroyed the Targaryens the first time around.

He fears for his niece and nephew, he knows his brother well enough to know he won't want to share the power.

"Tyrion?" He looked up and saw his Queen, the one he is sure to rid the world of men like Loren or Joffrey.

"Is it done, then?" He asked her and she nodded softly before joining him and sitting down, "For what is, I am sorry you had to do this, I know what it feels like." He said in trying to be sympathetic to her plight, she- He was cut from his thoughts when she began to speak.

"You want to know something... I said goodbye to a man I thought I loved, and I felt nothing." That is intriguing to hear, she was sure with how they acted over the last few days that they were lovers in bliss.

"Well, I am not sure what to say about that but, let's admit that this is actually happening. You have your army, you have your ships, the Seven Kingdoms are right there for the taking, all you have to do is reach out and grab hold of it." He said to her with a smile, "Are you afraid?" The question was as real as his loyalty.

She nodded after a long moment, "Good, that you fear is what will push you to succeed."

"You will help me, will you?" He nodded, she smiled kindly, standing up, "Rise, Lord Tyrion Lannister." She beckoned of him and he nervously stood to meet her.

She pulled from her side a steel pin, shaped like the symbol of office for the Hand of the King. A breath hitched in his throat, he went to tell her that she is making a mistake and should choose someone better to be her Hand.

"There must be someone better, I am not an adequate Hand," She stepped closer and slipped the pin into his chest, he held back the emotions he was feeling.

"You have done all you can to make this place peaceful, you are the one most worthy to be my Hand of the Queen. Lord Tyrion Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West, Lord of Casterly Rock." He had always wanted to hear those words be said, by his father and by his liege lord or now... His Queen.

He knelt to one knee and lowered his head, "I hope to not disappoint you, my Queen."

Highgarden 

Three months after they arrived in the Reach, his wife goes into labor to bring their child into the world.

Loren was excited as he has ever been, ordering for a tourney to be set up while his wife gives birth. A melee, joust, archery, even a play to commemorate this great day.

The largest feast, he told the Castellan who scurried off to see it done. Lady Olenna told her son to tell the nearby Lords to come and attend the assembled celebration. He was talking with Damon as they walked about the garden.

"After months of waiting, it's finally happening, cousin, I can feel it- I can feel my son coming into the world." He told his kin while putting a hand on his shoulder, laughing aloud which made some of the servants turn their way.

After all of his sacrifices, all of the battles he fought to come this way. Bringing all of his enemies to heel and even those of his own family, he showed them all that even a one-eyed lion can still see farther than them.

"Congratulations, cousin, I hope this child brightens the future for our House," Damon said in such a way that he doesn't believe him. He turned to his good friend, staring into his eyes and frowning.

"Damon. We've done good things, we've brought peace to the Realm and can sit back and bask in our glories." He started and smiled again, thinking about his wife, "It's for that, I will be naming you the Lord Protector of the North," Jon Snow is the new King of the North, named by Lords and Wildlings.

Word is, that he has married Wynafryd Manderly. House Manderly is probably the most powerful family after the Red Wedding since House Bolton was eliminated, they will be hard to defeat and harder to subjugate when his forces have rested from fighting all throughout the Westerlands, Reach, Stormlands, and the Riverlands.

But, once they have been defeated, once Jon Snow and all of his allies are dead, a new Lord of Winterfell must be chosen. Damon has been loyal to him since this war began, stuck by him through his sibling's treachery and when his father slighted him, even when Kevan betrayed him for pettiness.

"You have been more of a brother to me than anyone else, you have served me faithfully and that faith deserves a reward." He began and continued on, "When Tyrion is slain, you will take Sansa as your wife, father a child with wolf and lion blood, rule the North in the name of House Lannister." He added and marched on through the garden.

Today was a day for celebration and rewards, his child is the beginning of a new era.

"Loren. What about Daenerys?" He stopped when Damon brought up the whore across the Narrow Sea, he shook his head after word came a month ago.

The Dragon Queen defeated a fleet of slaver's at Meereen, has a fleet and is making her way here to destroy them all and take what he has fought to take hold of. _She can try and take what is mine, the Targaryen's will follow their cousins, the Blackfyre's to destruction_. He thought harshly and took a deep breath, turning to his cousin.

"If she comes here, we will deal with her,"

She will find no allies in Westeros, the Tyrell's are tied to him by marriage, the Martell's have foolishly sent a hostage to the capital, and the North is too far for her to have any adequate aid.

They were passing by a turn when a midwife came out of the hall entrance, he beamed and she smiled, "Lord Lannister, Ser Damon, the Lady Lannister has given birth." He didn't wait for her to finish, he stepped past her and began running towards his wife's chamber.

His son was here, he could hear the cries of a newborn when he neared the chamber and rushed inside.

Margaery was holding a bundle wrapped in gold and red and green, she was startled by his presence and stared at him with a surprised face. Then it fell into a frown and she shook her head, his arms fell to his sides and realized it wasn't the boy he was promised... It was a girl.

"I am sorry, Loren." His eye became cold, he held his head high and forced himself to smile, "There will be others, no doubt," He said and turned his feet and left the room.

He has a new war to plan for, his wife can enjoy herself while he makes the journey back to King's Landing.

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends chapter 29, I hope you all enjoyed it as I loved writing it. This chapter definitely didn't earn Loren any points but that's what Lords back then asked for, for boys to carry on the family banner but he got stuck with a daughter. And Dany and Tyrion also started their journey West._**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hello, everyone. Shall we begin.**_

 _ **WARNING: Minor mention of sexual assault. Forgive me if I offend anyone that has gone through such trauma.**_

* * *

Chapter 30: Fire and Blood 

* * *

Fire and sinking ships were all over the Summer Sea, Daenerys and her dragons rode over the City of Sunspear.

The fleet was attacked in the night, the Hand of the King was intelligent in planning ahead, placing half of the royal fleet around the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea. The Targaryen girl chose the right hour in the night to take them unawares and allowed her own fleet to start landing in Dorne.

He noticed the lanterns of hundreds of more ships going passed Dorne, they will be going Northwards to the Stormlands, because it would be where he would land.

Dragonstone is another target, yet, they would be insane to be so close to the One-Eyed Lion. Doran sighed and saw his port under threat, the countless Dothraki and Unsullied coming off their ships and attacking his home.

The city will be under siege but Doran saw that there wouldn't be no defeating them.

Damn the Targaryens, when Dorne joined the Realm, any of the weapons made to take down their dragons were dismantled despite them not having any more dragons.

"Areo, go to my son." his loyal guard looked at him with surprise, "He is the Prince of Dorne, now, he will need to be protected... Especially from Loren Lannister," Doran said and used his cane to get to his chair.

He had his nephew, Quentyn to escort him to surrender, he told him to not follow him and bend the knee to her.

84 men lost their lives, he wouldn't lose another of his kin. "Quentyn, thank you." He told the young man who nodded, turning and walking to the left.

Moments later, a black winged beast dropped down and he met Daenerys Targaryen's eyes.

Word spread throughout Dorne, to the Houses that had supported Ellaria's coup and those who were enraged over Doran's deposition and imprisonment. The invasion of Westeros had begun, Dorne soon formed into two rival camps, one led by House Uller, Harmen led a force and freed his daughter and two of the Sand Snakes, Nymeria Sand had died of the pox. Ghaston Grey was sacked and the rebels among 100 others were freed.

Quentyn took it upon himself and started gathering Houses to fight the Dragon Queen, this included sending a raven to the capital.

House Yronwood backed Trystane, House Dayne of Starfall and High Hermitage began to support the invaders. House Dalt and Manwoody formed to fight House Toland who had rallied House Vaith and Qorgyle. House Blackmont, Allyrion, and Wyl allied with House Yronwood where House Fowler, Gargalan, and Jordayne bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen.

Dorne will be the center of battle between House Targaryen and Baratheon, many fear it will spread further until House Lannister enters the fight.

It was the same day that raven arrived that Lady Margaery returned to the Red Keep with her and Loren's daughter, she was angry and upset that he left her a month ago when their child was born.

She remembered little, she wasn't exactly in her right mind, she had just given birth and Loren looked at her with a cold eye.

Marriage is a foundation for leaving a legacy, she and Loren both knew that and had desperately wanted a son. They were left with their daughter, she still loves her and she wanted him to feel the same. _We are young, we have many years to produce a son, an heir for their legacy._ She thought bitterly as that seemed to be all he cares for, the legacy of House Lannister.

He didn't even bother naming her, their daughter who she was left to care for.

It took some time, she didn't want to name her something that had been used by other great and minor houses, she had decided on one after an afternoon.

Cornelia Lannister. A Lady of the Rock.

She laughs and has the eyes of her father, and her smile is something to behold when she isn't in a mood.

She held on to her daughter and smiled brightly, "Ready to meet your father?" She cooed to Cornelia, the child couldn't hear a word she was saying. _I wish I could say the same for myself_. She thought as the wheelhouse stopped, a knight of the Reach opened it for her and Cornelia's wetnurse went to take her child but she glared at the woman.

Her child remains at her side, Tyrell women have always been like this, they would rather tend to their children to fill their time. _That is, until very important matters occur._ She thought as she took in the sight of her home.

A great many greeted her, her grandmother and brother were with them. She scanned the many who were present, she spotted Loren who stepped forth to see her.

He cupped her face and kissed her on her forehead, "I am overjoyed that you have returned, my wife." He told her and she smiled lightly, holding up Cornelia.

 _Please, at least hold her, Loren._ She thought as he looked at the bundle in her arms, he glanced back to her for a single moment then extended a hand out to her and she let a hopeful expression appear until his hand landed on her shoulder.

"There has been a raven from Dorne, the Targaryen girl has come to Westeros with her armies and crushed a fleet of royal ships. I will see you, tonight, and you can settle back into our chamber." She did notice that Prince Trystane had not been here, neither had Princess Myrcella.

"Loren, please be angry with me." She whispered and felt the emotions building within her, not once has she ever lost herself unless it came to her brothers and mother and father and grandmother.

She doesn't want him to think her useless, because, if he thinks her useless then he will rid herself of him.

"My Lady, I could never be angry with you... I have no room for anger other than that against my enemies." Her husband gave her a warm smile before turning on his feet and he, the Small Council, and armored commanders started walking away to plan the defense of the Seven Kingdoms against Daenerys Targaryen.

Queen Shireen took her own husband by the arm, Tommen nodded to her respectfully. _His crown is fitting on his head, may the Seven bless him with many years to wear it._ She thought and huffed internally, she went inside with her followers tailing and her father began talking about the time they were apart.

Loren gathered all to the council room, he is standing proud and ready to discuss what to do about Daenerys Targaryen.

He will admit, he had been slightly arrogant in sending only a portion of the royal fleet to the Stepstones, he hadn't expected that she would have such a vast armada at her disposal and her dragons have proven their might in combat.

It wasn't all a waste, he got a report on their numbers in mere days. Forty-thousand Dothraki, nine-thousand Unsullied, Nearly 600 ships, and three dragons.

Doran's forced surrender has won over a few of the Dornish families, this lends at what could be assumed nearly 15,000 spears where the majority of Dornish troops have chosen to follow Trystane Martell and led on the field by his cousin, Quentyn.

Tyrion Lannister and Lord Varys assist her as a form of Small Council, aided by Victarion Greyjoy and Harmen Uller and his two grandchildren.

 _Tyrion_ _, you should have stayed in Essos_. Loren thought in a dark expression, his final brother stands against him and will have done so for vengeance over the suicide deaths of Jaime and Cersei.

He is going to destroy his brother, he is going to bring each of Daenerys dragons down personally.

"Should we begin marshaling our forces on the Prince's Pass and the Boneway, my Lord?" He was asked by Lord Ambrose, he hummed in response and then sighed.

"We should," It was a good move, it would be right of him to make the next move where his brother made the first. "You know, when my father would let me out of my lessons, Tyrion and I would play cyvasse. Hours would pass before nightfall and the next morning, we would play more games." He reminisced, holding his head in a tilt with his hand being the pillar.

He stood to his feet, addressing the entire room, "Battle is, by far, contained to the Kingdom of Dorne. We will not let it go further," He stopped and continued, "Lord Aurane, Lord Redwyne, and Lord Farman shall head the royal and Redwyne and Lannister fleet. They shall be equipped with trebuchet and scorpions." Paxter, Sebaston, and Aurane stood to their feet.

"It shall be done." He nodded and cleared his throat to continue.

"Along with blockading Dorne and stopping Victarion Greyjoy from taking control of the Narrow Sea, we will be deploying soldiers directly into Dorne by Wyl and up the Brimstone and the Torentine. We will aid Prince Quentyn in defeating the Targaryen girl and my brother." He explained and would plan the first three steps, "Lord Randyll Tarly, I charge you to lead the army down the Prince's Pass where I will personally command half and go down the Boneway." Lord Tarly and his son rose from their seat.

"It will be our honor, Lord Hand." He depends on men like them, loyal to a fault and to the right cause.

"We have had time to breathe, now we will raise our swords to finish what Robert Baratheon had sought out to accomplish. For King and Country!" He cried the last phrase out and it echoed throughout the room.

Loren smirked as he dismissed everyone and was the last to leave the council room, he gripped his right hand and clasped it against his surcoat. _I have made my move, brother, now it is time for you to make yours_. He chuckled as he walked down the hall and was taken from his thoughts when he spotted Sansa Stark.

The heir to Winterfell shied away when she saw Loren, still embarrassed by that night a month ago.

Loren Lannister's return was sudden to everyone, even the King and Queen who didn't have enough time to dispatch a welcome party.

She was sleeping when she heard someone creep into her chambers, she jolted awake and looked up to see Loren staring at her. She curled and brought her blanket to cover herself, she was only in her nightgown which was made from silk that was see through.

"M- My Lord, what, I don't... " She didn't know what to say, this was unexpected and inappropriate of anyone, especially that of a maid and a married man.

"I never saw it, why my nephew was so enamored with you." He said with a slight slur in his tone, he had been drinking, "I am sure that news will arrive in due time, my child was born, a daughter." Lady Margaery had a baby girl, she rose a little further from her bed, he had taken a step closer to her side and she was getting uncomfortable.

"I... I am happy for you, my Lord- " He cut her off when he began to laugh, she narrowed her eyes as he had done when he became silent once more.

"Happy, I would have been excited to have a daughter... After my son was born, she promised me a son and she failed to keep that promise." He spat with anger laced with a calm tone. He plopped down and had fallen on her, she felt his chest heaving on her own and his breath was blowing on her cheek and neck.

"Please, my Lord, this isn't- We can't." He ignored her and began to feel her body, from her thigh to her breasts.

She tried to struggle, push him off and call for help, Loren folded her hands over her head and kissed her upon her lips which shocked her with fear as she remembered what happened during the riots.

She closed her eyes and started to cry.

"You haven't experienced sex, have you? Your chances of having children are uncertain, boys even more so. Your mother gave Ned three sons, can you have sons?" He didn't even seem in his right mind, he removed his pants and she felt him push inside of her folds.

She had remained silent that night after, now, now she is with his bastard child.

No one knows, none but her and Loren who had apologized but didn't feel sorry for what had happened. He was all too excited to be having another child, she hated him for it and had thrown a glass cup at him in her anger and fury.

Loren stopped to look at her, she turned her feet and continued down another way to get to the gardens.

She knew it, in her heart, at least. _I am done being the naive little bird, if Loren wants his heir, I will give him one but I alone will control him, and through the child his father_. She thought with the utmost hatred, more hate than that she felt against Joffrey Waters.

Sansa Stark, eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark will play the game these people love so much and ruin the legacy of House Lannister.

Miles away within Sunspear, Daenerys Targaryen was discussing the war against Loren Lannister and the Baratheon dynasty.

Tyrion is rather proud of himself, he had planned their arrival just right.

The fleet his brother left at the Stepstones were caught by surprise, the foolhardy Lord Captain of the ships were defeated swiftly.

Prince Doran cursed them, but other than that he surrendered with little resistance. _No, he left that to his nephew who had quickly sent out a call to arms, House Yronwood being chief amongst them_. He thought as he scratched his growing beard, looking over the table and their small gathering of allies.

Some of the Dornish families, or those who intended to overthrow House Martell. Harmen Uller had taken most of the work in bringing in the allies they needed.

The landing was a good spot for them, they don't have any worry of being attacked from behind and could simply keep pushing North.

"Prince Quentyn has mustered a force at Yronwood, another ten-thousand rallied and sacked Sandstone from House Qorgyle." So as to cut either road from them that would lead to the Stormlands or the Reach.

"The Dornish repelled many invasions over the thousands of years, we shattered that on our arrival and will lead towards our goal, to put you on the Iron Throne." He glanced at Daenerys who smiled, stepping forth and he cleared his throat to begin.

"My brother won't wait, he has no doubt begun to raise his forces for war, he bent the Stormlands, married into the Reach and has the loyalties of the Westerlands. I expect he will have nearly a hundred thousand men, mostly from the Reach." He started and put his hand on the table, "While we subjugate rest of Dorne, we should also look to the few Kingdoms who will assist us in defeating Loren." He stopped and Varys smirked and stepped up to speak about their plans.

"The Riverlands won't move against Loren, he's broken them at Riverrun. The Vale has shut the gates and are currently fighting a blockade. The Iron Islands have been eradicated of all offense. The North has the strength to combat Loren Lannister and rouse the scared enemies that the One-Eyed Lion had defeated. Jon Snow rules as King of the North, married to a Manderly girl and commands well over one-hundred thousand men." Mostly Wildlings but if they get Jon to fight with them, they will have outnumbered Loren 100 to 1.

Daenerys listened to them tell her all she needs to know, now, all they need to do is decide on getting Jon as an ally and marching to defeat Quentyn Martell.

"Then see it done, Lord Hand. Send a raven to the North, send for Jon Snow to come to me or send an envoy... To bend the knee to his Queen."

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends Chapter 30, I hope you all have enjoyed. So the battlelines have been drawn, the next chapter we will get a reaction of Jon being summoned. Loren actions will be confronted by Margaery over his adultery._**

 ** _Untill next time, this has been Hail King Cerion, see you all very soon._**


End file.
